Naruto Otsutsuki
by sly kitsune9
Summary: WARNING: YAOI, MPREG... What if Naruto was more than meets the eye? Watch as Naruto grows, makes friends and companions, and faces obstacles in order to achieve his dreams and goals. Slight Sasuke, Sakura and, civilian council bashing. Title has been changed. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is the ONLY disclaimer I will put in my fanfiction because anymore would be useless since everyone knows that Kishimoto owns Naruto. If you think differently then you don't have to read my fanfic.**

 **Author's Note: Any kind of feedback is welcome. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. Before I forget, I will not be doing any dialect from inner Sakura. It's not because I don't want to, it's because it's distracting and I find it annoying. If you wish for her dialog feel free to be creative and make your own. Please at least give my fanfiction a chance. I see a lot of viewers only reading the first chapter... OK yea i get it, you want action right off the bat but, a good fanfic builds up to the action.**

 **Chapter One**

"Lord Hokage you have visitors," the Hokage's secretary said as she placed a pile of paperwork on his desk.

"Send them in," the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, told his secretary as she walked out the office.

'Seven in the morning and I already have visitors,' Hiruzen thought to himself as two people walked into his office. One had red medium-short hair and the other had long spiky black hair.

"Still doing paperwork old man? I thought you would've retired by now," the black haired boy said as he placed a scroll on the Hokage's desk.

"I would have Naruto but, I don't have a successor yet," Sarutobi stated as he looked the scroll over.

"How do you think the council will react, Kurama?" Naruto questioned looking at the now named Kurama.

"Like a raging fire," the red head stated with a grin. The old Fire Shadow put the scroll down and sighed.

"Boar please call the council and tell them to be in the chambers in 10 minutes," the Hokage told one of the hidden ANBU. In swirl of wind and leaves, Boar vanished from the office.

"You're calling the civilians as well?" Naruto asked clearly a bit irritated.

"Yes Naruto," Hiruzen answered looking his surrogate grandson in the eyes. Sarutobi got up and walked towards the door.

"Fine but, if they break your law..." the black haired boy said putting his hand on the sword strapped to his back. Kurama, sensing a hint of blood lust coming from Naruto, grinned wider. Sarutobi recognized the sword on the young Uzumaki's back and paled.

"Naruto is that the legendary Uzumaki blade?" the Hokage questioned as he, Kurama and, Naruto walked out the office.

"Yes this is Masamune and its brother is right here," the Uzumaki replied pointing to the word strapped on the red heads back.

"I'd never thought I would live to see both Masamune and Muramasa," Hiruzen said as they reached the council chambers. Opening the door to the chambers, the trio walked inside.

"Sorry to have called you all here at this ungodly hour," the Hokage stated looking around the room.

'Half the council is still sleeping,' Kurama noted mentally as he scanned the room once again.

"Lord Hokage may I ask why you called us here?" a pale eyed shinobi asked as he crossed his arms over his chess.

"I was informed about the awakening of a new bloodline," Sarutobi announced gaining the attention of the council members that were awake.

"What bloodline is it and who has it?" a blonde haired civilian questioned rudely. Kurama stepped forward gaining the councils attention.

"My name is Kurama Otsutsuki. To answer your question the bloodline is called the _Rinne-Sharingan_ , the strongest doujutsu in existence. As to who has it, well, he's right here in this room," the Otsutsuki explained pointing towards Naruto.

"Who is he? I've never seen him in the village before," a fat merchant said folding his hands on the table.

"Of course you haven't. You've been sitting on your fat ass all day to even know who I am. Are we done old man?" the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder asked.

"You will show me respect," the merchant snarled.

"Respect is earned not given," Naruto retorted.

"Show the Hokage some respect you brat," the blonde haired council woman yelled standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

"Enough council woman Haruno. This is a SSS-rank secret. This meeting is over," Sarutobi told the council before turning around and leaving followed by Naruto and Kurama.

"Naruto the academy starts in about 40 minutes. Go to room 301 and give this scroll to Iruka Umino," the Hokage told the black haired boy while handing him a scroll. Naruto nodded a vanished in a swirl of water.

Shinobi Academy

"I'll see you after class Kurama," a black haired boy said looking Kurama in the eyes.

"Remember to stay out of trouble Naruto," Kurama told the Uzumaki before pulling down the black haired boys mask and kissing him on the lips. Naruto smiled in the kiss and pulled away after a few moments making the disguised demon fox pout slightly.

"We'll finish another time fluffy," the black haired boy teased as he knocked on the door and fixed his mask. Kurama grinned and walked away.

"Come in," Naruto heard from the other side of the door. The Uzumaki slid the door opened and walked in.

'When did he get back?' a boy with red fang markings on his cheeks asked himself mentally as a slight blush spread on his face.

"Are you Iruka Umino?" the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder questioned looking at a chunin with a scar on his nose.

"Yes, may I help you?" the now named Iruka answered turning to face the young Uzumaki.

"The Hokage told me to give this scroll to you," Naruto stated walking up towards the chunins desk and placing a scroll on it. Iruka picked the scroll up and started reading it.

"Welcome to the class Naruto. Please take a seat anywhere and wait for the rest of the class to get here," the chunin instructor told the black haired boy. Naruto looked around before deciding to sit next to the boy with red fang markings.

"Long time Kiba," the young Uzumaki said sitting down next to the now named Kiba. The Inuzuka jumped a little not realizing that Naruto was next to him til he spoke.

"Yeah, long time Naruto. How are you?" the young Inuzuka questioned adjusting his position so he was facing the Hokage's surrogate grandson. Kiba took his hood off and Naruto saw a white puppy sleeping on his head.

'That must be Akamaru,' the black haired boy thought as he remembered the letter he got from the young Inuzuka.

"I'm okay, just got back from my training trip earlier this morning with my grandparents and my godfather," Naruto told Kiba as the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder turned to face the young Inuzuka.

'He's blushing, that's cute,' the black haired boy thought to himself smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Kiba asked tilting his head in curiosity, the blush still on his face.

"The fact that you're blushing," the Uzumaki muttered but, Kiba caught it and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I'm not blushing," the young Inuzuka managed to get out after a few minutes of opening and closing his mouth.

"If you say so. How have you been in the past seven years?" Naruto questioned. As soon as that question left the black haired boys mouth, Kiba starting talking about all the training he did and how he got stronger. Half an hour went by and the rest of the class filed in making Naruto place a hand over the dog boys mouth so that people wouldn't stare.

"Sorry," he whispered so only the Inuzuka could hear.

"Good morning class," the chunin instructor, Iruka, greeted only to be ignored as the class, except for Naruto, Kiba and a few others, continued to chatter.

"Shut up and sit down," Iruka yelled using his Big Head Jutsu. The class immediately went silent.

"We have a new student joining us today. Naruto please stand and introduce yourself," the scarred nosed chunin said. Before the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder could do anything a pink haired girl stood up.

"Why does he get to join now while we had to be here for six years?" the pink haired girl yelled making almost everyone in the class flinch from the volume of her voice.

"The Hokage's orders. Now sit down Sakura and let Naruto introduce himself," Iruka stated rubbing his temples to try and get rid of his headache. Sakura sat down and accepted her senseis excuse for now.

"My name is Naruto. It's good meeting all of you," the young Uzumaki introduced not even bothering to stand up.

"So as you..." Naruto tuned the chunin out as he opened the mental link to Kurama.

'Kurama can you connect the others to the link?' the black haired boy asked mentally.

'Give me a little while. The distance and different locations will take a bit,' the red head replied chanting words that the _Rinne-Sharingan_ user couldn't hear. A while later Naruto felt the mental link connect with its intended targets.

'Its been a while captain' a male voice said while other other voices chuckled in the background.

'I told you not to call me captain, Yagura, but yes it has been a while,' the Uzumaki told the now named Yagura.

'Yo Naruto whats this about?' a deep voiced male asked.

'The chunin exams are this year. Any of you coming as a sensei or candidate?' Naruto answered with a low mental sigh.

'Shibuki probably wont let me out of the village,' a hyper female voice stated.

'I'll go as the Fifth Mizukage's representative but, I might be there sooner' Yagura stated knowing that his Kage would allow him to do so.

'Gaara, Yugito, Roshi, Han, Utakata, what about you?' the _Rinne-Sharingan_ user questioned.

'Roshi and I will send you a summoning with our answer. It's to early to say,' Han replied.

'Killer Bee and I will be there during the finals,' Yugito told the black haired boy.

'I'll stop by if I pass through the Land of Fire,' Utakata said with a slight chuckle.

'I'll be there Naruto. Kankuro and Temari will be as well,' Gaara stated.

'Good I'll see you all then,' Naruto said as everyone but Yagura cut there link.

'Naruto you still owe me,' Yagura said in a seductive tone. The black haired boy had to hold back his laugh at the ex-Mizukage's antics.

'Come to the Leaf Village and we'll talk,' the Uzumaki replied cutting his link. When Naruto tuned back into Iruka's lecture he realized that it was almost time for lunch.

"I have a meeting to go to so class is over for the day," the chunin instructor told the class. The class rushed out of the room leaving Kiba and Naruto behind. As the Uzumaki got up and left the room followed by the Inuzuka, he was enveloped in a hug by a red haired person.

"Nice to see you too Kurama," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder greeted hugging the red head back.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked trying to stay calm but, annoyance showed on his face.

"Relax you overgrown puppy," Naruto teased getting a chuckle out of the humanoid demon fox.

"Overgrown puppy?" the dog user questioned more to himself than the black haired boy.

"My name's Kurama. Don't worry I wont take all the fun away from you, if you know what I mean," the Otsutsuki stated laughing as Kiba and Naruto turned as red as a tomato.

"Would you and Kurama like to come over today?" Kiba told him

"We can go now if that's fine," the masked boy said.

"Sure, lets go," the Inuzuka replied as the trio walked out the academy.

Inuzuka Compound

"Mom I'm home," Kiba called out as he opened the door to his house.

"In the kennels pup," his mom, Tsume Inuzuka, called back. The trio walked to the back of the house to see Tsume and her daughter, Hana, feeding the dogs in the kennels. The Inuzuka matriarch looked up to see her son walking towards her with two other boys.

"You must be Naruto and Kurama. Hana can you finish this by yourself? I have to talk to these three," Kiba's mom asked Hana.

"I can handle this," the clan heir replied as she continued to feed the ninken. The group of four walked back into the house towards the lounge.

"Naruto as you know, you are the last of a couple of your clans. If the civilian council finds out they'll try to put you under the Clan Restoration Act (CRA). Your mother knew this would happen so she made a betrothal contract between the Uzumaki prince and my second born," Tsume explained with a grin.

"This is interesting," Kurama stated laughing a bit.

"That means that I'm engaged to this overgrown puppy?" Naruto asked poking Kiba in the arm. Tsume couldn't help but laugh at her son being called an overgrown puppy. After processing the information he just heard, Kiba fainted.

"When he wakes up can you tell him I'm engaged to Kurama and the former Mizukage?" Naruto inquired as he and Kurama walked towards the door. Shocked by the revelation, the Inuzuka matriarch nodded.

The Next Day

"You ready for the graduation exam, Naruto?" Kiba asked as both he and the Uzumaki prince walked into the classroom.

"Yea, I just hope we're on the same team," the black haired boy stated as the couple sat down in the same seats as the day before. Before the Inuzuka could say anything a raven haired boy walked up to them.

"Why are you hanging out with a loser like him? You could be hanging out with me, an Uchiha," the raven haired boy said with a smug smile on his face.

"It's not your concern Uchiha so mind your business," Naruto told the arrogant Uchiha without looking up at him. Before the raven haired boy could respond, a pink haired girl rushed over.

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that you loser," she screamed at the _Rinne-Sharingan_ user as she raised her fist to hit him. In the blink of an eye the pink haired girl was pinned to the desk with her arm twisted behind her back.

"I suggest you don't try that again," the masked boy stated as he let her go and pushed her to the side and sat back down.

"I demand you teach me how to do that," Sasuke said in an arrogant tone.

"No, it's a clan jutsu," Naruto replied looking the Uchiha in the eye.

"I said-" the raven haired boy was cut off when Naruto stood up.

"I don't care if you're the so called 'last loyal' Uchiha, if you so much as try to demand a clan jutsu from me again you, I'll kill you," the Hokage's surrogate grandson told him in a cold, threatening tone. Sasuke stormed back towards his seat waiting for the class to be over.

'I'll have the council force you to teach me everything you know,' the Uchiha thought as he started to brood. A few minutes later, Iruka walked in followed by a white haired chunin.

"Good morning class. As you know today is the graduation exam. This is Mizuki, my assistant for the duration of the exam. Now then, the exam is split into three parts: the written, taijutsu, and accuracy portions. You may begin when you get your test," the scarred chunin announced as he and Mizuki passed out the written portion of the test. As soon as Naruto got his test, he immediately recognized the low rank genjutsu on it.

'Release,' the Uzumaki prince thought to himself biting the inside of his cheek As soon as the illusion vanished, Naruto started answering the questions in a random order. About 15 minutes later the masked boy finished his test and pulled out a book. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kiba struggling to answer some of the questions.

'Kiba stay calm. The answers are..." the black haired boy started telling his fiance the answers. Half an hour later Iruka collected all the test while Mizuki explained the next portion.

"The next portion of the exam is the taijustsu portion. Follow me outside and we'll begin," the white haired chunin said as he and the class started walking towards the back of the academy. A few moments later the class was in the training ground Mizuki began to explain the rules of the taijutsu part.

"The rules are simple, you will have two minutes to survive in the circle against either myself or Iruka. Shino Aburame," Mizuki said as he and Shino entered the circle. Naruto decided to tune everything out until his name was called. What seemed like an eternity to the _Rinne-Sharingan_ user was only about an hour.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the white haired chunin said with a hint of venom in his voice. Naruto walked into the circle without a word. A few seconds after the black haired boy entered the circle, Mizuki charged the young Uzumaki. As soon as the chunin was close enough, he started bombarding Naruto with a series of punches and kicks.

'This is getting boring' the _Rinne-Sharingan_ user thought blocking the attacks and waiting for an opening. As soon as he saw an opening Naruto pivoted around Mizuki and hit him in the back of his neck, efficiently knocking the white haired chunin out.

"Please wait here while I take Mizuki to the hospital," Iruka stated walking up to his co-worker.

"I'll do it Iruka-sensei. Kiba a little help please," the young Uzumaki volunteered as he and Kiba strolled over to the knocked out chunin.

"Thank you Naruto, Kiba. Okay lets move on with the exam," the scarred nosed chunin instructor announced leading the rest of the class to another part of the academy training grounds.

"Lets try and get to the hospital as fast as possible foxy. I want to finish the exam and become a shinobi of the Leaf Village," Kiba stated as he and the his fiance as they picked up the unconscious chunin and left the academy premises.

"If that's the case then hold on," the Hokage's surrogate grandson told the the dog boy as he adjusted Mizuki's body so he was hoisted over the Uzumaki's shoulder while grabbing onto Kiba's shoulder. In a swirl of water the trio was gone. A minute later a swirl of water appeared in the hospital lobby startling some of the doctors.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist questioned as the swirl of water disappeared.

"Is Tsunade here?" Naruto asked the receptionist as Kiba stumbled over to a trash bin.

"Third door on the left," the receptionist answered filing away a document. The genin-to-be walked down the hall until he reached his destination.

"Got an unconscious patient for you Tsunade-sensei," the Rinne-Sharingan wielder said walking into the exam room and placing Mizuki on the hospital bed.

"I'm not your sensei any more brat," Tsunade stated turning around to examine the unconscious white haired chunin.

"Yea, yea. Anyway I have to get back to the academy to finish the exam," the Sannin's student said walking out of the room and back into the lobby.

"Warn me next time before you do that asshole," Kiba said playfully as the couple walked out of the hospital and back towards the academy.

Shinobi Academy

"So you and the Fourth Mizukage?" Kiba blurted out as the duo walked towards the training ground in the back of the academy.

"My dad set that one up but, Yagura's a nice guy," Naruto with a genuine smile as they reached the spot where the last portion of the exam was taking place.

"Who's Yagura, Naruto? I'm Shikamaru Nara by the way," a boy with a pineapple hair style asked/said walking up to the couple.

"Shikamaru wont tell anyone foxy," the Inuzuka stated noticing how hesitant his fiance was.

"He's one of my fiances as well as the former Mizukage," the black haired boy said loud enough for the Nara heir and the dog boy to hear.

"Kiba Inuzuka," the instructor called out. The Inuzuka walked to where the chunin was standing and waited for further instructions.

"The rules for this portion are to hit all the targets with whatever projectile that is available to you on the table," Iruka told him waving his arm in the direction of the table. On the surface lay shuriken, kunai, and senbon. In the background the dog user could hear some of the other students mocking him. Kiba picked up five kunai and shuriken and threw them simultaneously hitting all but four of the targets.

"Good job Kiba, you got a 6/10. Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka said marking the score down on the clipboard he was carrying. The _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder walked towards the instructor after congratulating his fiance. The young Uzumaki picked up three shuriken and two kunai.

"What's wrong dobe, cant hold more kunai and shuriken?" a raven haired boy asked arrogantly trying to get under the Uzumaki's skin. Naruto ignored it and threw the projectiles at the same time, hitting the targets in the middle. The black haired boy then picked up a couple more kunai, throwing one past the rest of the targets.

"What a dumb ass He cant even-" the pink haired girl was cut off when Naruto threw the other kunai. The second kunai hit the first one and knocked it off its original course. A loud 'thud' signaled that the kunai hit a hidden target. The Uzumaki picked up three senbon and was about to throw them when the raven haired boy spoke up.

"What's three tooth-picks going to do dobe?" he taunted making almost all the girls laugh.

"It's a weapon for disabling your opponent Sasuke," Iruka told the Uchiha.

"Yea right. It's just a worthless-," a senbon pierced Sasuke's vocal chord, silencing him.

"You were saying?" Naruto questioned as he threw the other two senbon at a target hitting the bulls eye

"How dare you attack Sasuke? Who the hell do you think you are?" a pink haired banshee shrieked as the Uchiha pulled the senbon out of his neck. Before anybody could do anything a cat masked ANBU appeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha you are summoned by the Hokage," she said putting a hand on both boys' shoulder and disappearing in a body flicker

Council Chambers

"Why have I been called to a meeting when I'm still taking the graduation exam?" Naruto questioned folding his arms over his chest and walking next to the Third Hokage.

"You're here because yesterday Sasuke said you refused to teach him something after he asked you politely," a blonde haired council woman said rudely.

"Asked? More like demanded. Besides all my jutsu are clan jutsu," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder told the council.

"Clan? What clan? That filthy demon's an orphan," a fat merchant retorted while Sasuke had a smug look on his face.

"Summoning Jutsu," Naruto said slamming his right hand on the floor and a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Teach me how to do that," the Uchiha demanded walking up to the Uzumaki and grabbing his collar.

"Kurama kill the merchant. You have five seconds to release me Uchiha," Naruto said in a cold, threatening tone.

"Fire Style: Demon Fox Pact," Kurama said putting his hands in the dragon hand seal. In less than a second, 15 demon foxes cloaked in fire appeared. Before the merchant could even scream he was ripped apart quickly.

"Or what?" the raven haired boy said letting Naruto go and raising his fist to punch him. Before his fist could hit its intended target it was blocked by a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks and a green flower on it.

"Lay one more finger on him and it will be war between the Mist and Leaf," the newcomer said.

"I'd never thought I'd actually meet you in person," the Hokage stated with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hiruzen you know this person?" an elderly man with glasses asked.

"This is Yagura, the former Mizukage," Hiruzen said as Yagura pushed the Uchiha's fist away and hugged Naruto.

"I demand he be betrothed to Sasuke to help bring back the Uchiha clan," the blonde haired woman yelled.

"I'm already engaged to someone via betrothal contract. Since I'm a shinobi of the Hidden Mist you have no jurisdiction over me. Also, I hold number three so if you try to force me to marry the Uchiha, well, you get the picture," Yagura said hinting at his jinchuuriki status knowing that the shinobi would get it.

"What do you mean you hold number three?" the raven haired boy asked in a demanding tone.

"That's not your concern Uchiha," the Fourth Mizukage said turning around and walking out of the room with Naruto by his side.

"I didn't think you would be here this soon Yagura. So did you want something?" the black haired boy said with a smile playing on his lips.

"I do want something but, it's more of a someone," the Fourth Mizukage replied turning so he's face to face with his partner.

"Lets go somewhere more private," Naruto grabbing the staff wielding shinobi's hand and vanishing in a swirl of water.

Namikaze Mansion

A few moments later Yagura and Naruto appeared in a water body flicker inside a bedroom in the Namikaze mansion. The ex-Mizukage sat down on the bed pulling Naruto into his lap. The black haired boy took his mask off and gave the staff wielding shinobi a teasing kiss before wrapping his arms and legs around his partners neck and waist.

"Tease," the grey haired jinchuuriki muttered as he started sucking, nibbling and licking the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielders collarbone making him moan in pleasure.

"Now who's teasing who?" Naruto asked as Yagura pulled away from his collarbone. The ex-Mizukage chuckled a bit as they both stripped their shirts.

"Payback whiskers," the gray haired man replied reversing their position so that the black haired boys back was on the bed.

"That's foxy to you, Mr. Turtle," Naruto said as he and Yagura stripped the rest of their clothing off.

"Well then foxy, this turtle is gonna pound you in the ass till you cant walk," Yagura stated lifting the Uzumaki's legs and positioned the head of his nine and a half inch cock to the black haired boys puckered hole. Before the Uzumaki could say a word Yagura slammed into his ass as hard as he could getting a moan of pain and pleasure out of the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder.

"You okay Naruto?" Yagura questioned with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I thought you were gonna fuck me til I cant walk," the black haired boy teased as he wrapped his legs around his lovers waist. Without another word, Yagura started thrusting at a slow pace picking up speed as he continued. A couple minutes later Naruto was moaning loudly as he was being pounded into the bed by one of his fiances.

'Damn he's such a sex god,' Naruto thought as he inhaled sharply and started seeing white stars.

'Found it,' Yagura thought to himself as he adjusted his angle slightly in order to hit the bundle of nerves with every thrust. Deciding to tease his fiance a little, Yagura leaned over and started sucking, nibbling and licking the other side of Naruto's collarbone getting a rather loud moan. The black haired boy turned his head to the right to give the gray haired Mizukage full access to his collarbone and neck. Deciding to take it up a notch, the Mist shinobi ran a hand down his uke's chest towards his eight inch cock and gave it a squeeze

"Nnngh, damn it Yagura," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder moaned as he threw his hands around the former Mizukage's back and clawing it. About 20 minutes later the Mist shinobi stopped sucking on the Uzumaki's collarbone and straightened up.

"Go faster Yagura," Naruto managed to say without moaning. Hearing this the grey haired shinobi picked up the pace. Five minutes later Naruto came all over his chest and stomach moaning in pleasure. Moments later Yagura followed and came in the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielders ass causing them to both moan.

"Do you always have to be a sex god?" Naruto questioned as Yagura pulled out of him and walked towards the bathroom, purposely sway his hips.

"Only for you," he called from the bathroom as he started the tub and walking back to pick his fiance up off the bed and bring him to the tub. As soon as the black haired boy was in the tub, Yagura cleaned his cock and got dressed.

"You didn't have to start a bath for me ya know. Kurama's chakra would've healed me in about an hour or so," the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki stated as he was placed in a tub full of warm water.

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't take care of my wife? Anyway I'm going to cook dinner, any request?" Yagura asked before getting a 'no' from his soon-to-be wife. The ex-Mizukage created a shadow clone to take care of Naruto while he made dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: About the Mizuki incident I didn't write it in because Hiruzen was still in his office when the traitor tried to steal the scroll.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Morning Kurama. I take it Yagura went out?," Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Yes, he had a meeting with the Hokage," the humanoid demon fox said as he walked over to the table with two plates filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. After placing a plate in front of the Uzumaki, Kurama took a seat next to him and began eating.

"Thank you for making breakfast," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ stated as he got up to wash his plate.

"You don't have to be at the academy for another three hours," Kurama said as he finished his breakfast and washed his dishes.

"No, I'm still a bit sore from last night with Yagura," the black haired boy said as the humanoid demon fox wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Please?," the red head pleaded with a slight pout.

"I'll have an answer when I get out of the shower," Naruto said leaning up and pecking his fiance on the lips and turning around.

"Tease," Kurama pouted removing his hands from his fiance's waist. The Uzumaki started walking towards the bathroom when he thought of a devious plan.

"Kurama I might need some help in the shower," the black haired boy said with a devious smile on his face. Before he knew what happened he was pulled into the bathroom by a horny demon. If anyone had been listening closely they would've been treated to running water, skin slapping skin, and some rather loud moans **(Credit goes to King Cairo)**.

Academy; 9:30am

"Morning Iruka-sensei," Naruto greeted as he walked to his seat and pulled a book on advanced sealing.

"Good morning Naruto," Iruka replied not looking up from his paperwork. About 25 minutes later the black haired boy closed his book as majority of the class started to walk in.

"Hey foxy," a boy with red fang markings said giving the Uzumaki prince a peck on his cheek

"What's up puppy?" Naruto teased as he sealed his book away and turned to face the Inuzuka. Before Kiba could respond an eagle masked ANBU appeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are summoned by the council," the ANBU said looking at the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder.

"I don't answer to the council," Naruto said staring back at Eagle. Without a word Eagle disappeared in a body flicker A few moments later a stampeding sound was heard coming towards the class. The stampeding stopped as a pink haired girl and a platinum blonde haired girl slammed the door open and tried to push past one another.

"I win," they both yell still struggling to get past each other

"Yea right Ino-pig, I was here first," the pink haired yelled.

"As if forehead-girl, I got here first," Ino screamed back finally pushing past the pink haired girl.

"Are they ever going to shut up?" Naruto questioned leaning his head on Kiba's shoulder. Before the Inuzuka could respond, the Eagle masked ANBU returned.

"Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage has summoned you," he stated putting a hand on the young Uzumaki's shoulder and vanishing in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Council Chambers

"Hey old man," Naruto said after the swirl of wind and leaves died down.

"How are you Naruto?" the Hokage asked looking at his surrogate grandson.

"I'm okay, just curious as to why I was called here," the black haired boy stated with slight irritation in his voice.

"The civilian council called this meeting for some reason," the Inuzuka clan head told him.

"Why wasn't I informed directly that there was a meeting?" Hiruzen questioned.

"The civilian council has decided that Naruto Uzumaki will be placed under the CRA," a pink haired civilian said.

"You're trying to force another villages law on me?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"It is a law within the Hidden Leaf Village," the pink haired woman sneered.

"Old man can you get Yagura here please? He knows more about it," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ user asked. Sarutobi nodded and motioned for one of the hidden ANBU to find the former Mizukage.

"What does he have to do with this?" another civilian asked glaring at the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki.

"Yagura is a Hidden Mist shinobi, more specifically the former Mizukage," Hiruzen explained as a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Lord Hokage may I ask why I have been called?" the ex-Mizukage asked.

"The civilian council is trying to place me under the CRA,"the black haired boy said strolling over to his grey haired fiance.

"The CRA is a Hidden Mist law put in place by the First Mizukage. Another village cannot enact this law without the Mizukage's consent. If another tries to enact the CRA and the Mizukage finds out, that village will be heavily fined and possibly be the cause of another war, the Three-Tails jinchuuriki informed.

"If that's all then-" Sarutobi was cut off when the pink haired council woman spoke.

"Actually Lord Hokage there's one more thing," she said.

"And that would be?" Yagura questioned look

"We of the civilian council have decided to betroth that boy to Sasuke Uchiha," an ignorant civilian said rolling a scroll down the table.

"That's not going to happen. You see, you failed to realize that all betrothal contracts have to go through the Inuzuka clan head or the Otsutski clan head. Except for the ones that were arranged by my parents," Naruto explained picking the contract up and tossing it to Tsume Inuzuka,matriarch of the Inuzuka clan. Catching the scroll she unrolled it and read it to herself.

"Naruto can you enlighten us as to why all betrothal contracts have to go through Tsume and Kurama?" an elderly woman wearing glasses asked.

"To keep it simple, they're representatives for my mother and fathers clan until I become clan head which is when I reach the rank of chunin," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder said as the Inuzuka clan head ripped the betrothed contract.

"What clans would those be?" a bandaged man asked knowing he wouldn't be told.

"That's a SSS-rank secret Danzo," the Hokage told the now named Danzo who nodded in understanding.

"We're the council we deserve to know what clans those are," the pink haired council screamed standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

"Quiet down you pink haired banshee. Naruto is a shinobi due to graduating the academy," Tsume yelled back.

"And in case you forgot, shinobi only answer to the Hokage," the black haired boy said. The civilian council started yelling and screaming, some going as far as calling for the Uzumaki's head.

"Silence," Hiruzen yelled shutting the civilians up immediately

"If I ever hear any of you call for Naruto's head, I will kill you personally," Yagura told them threateningly as red chakra started to surround him causing the civilians to sweat and the shinobi, including the three elders, to pale.

"This meeting is over," Sarutobi stated as the red chakra receded back inside of the ex-Mizukage. The trio left the room followed by the shinobi and civilian council.

"That boy is scary," the Yamanaka clan head, Inoichi, said as the color came back to his face.

"I agree Inoichi. There's a rumor that he has full control over his tenant," Shikaku stated.

"It's not a rumor," Yagura said making the shinobi pale again.

"Naruto you should head back to the academy. Iruka should be just about done with his little speech," the Third Hokage said. Naruto nodded and disappeared in a water body flicker, appearing outside of his classroom. The black haired boy walked in as soon as Iruka called out the first team. Ignoring the looks that some of the girls gave him the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder sat down at his usual seat next to Kiba and leaned his head on his shoulder while tuning Iruka out until he heard his name.

"Team seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno-" the scarred chunin was cut off by Sakura.

"Take that Ino-pig, I'm on Sasuke's team," the Haruno yelled.

"Whatever forehead-girl it doesn't mean he's yours," Ino responded.

"You two done? As I was saying, team seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno led by Kakashi Hatake. Team eight is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame led by Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine is still in circulation. Team ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi led by Asuma Sarutobi. Your jounin sensei should be here shortly," Iruka stated before walking out of the room.

"Do you know anything about any of the jounin sensei Naruto?" the Inuzuka asked out loud getting everyones attention.

"Maybe," the boy in question replied.

"I demand you tell me what you know about our sensei dobe," Sasuke said demandingly as three jounin entered the room. The first jounin was a bearded man smoking a cigarette, his name was Asuma Sarutobi. The second was a red eyed female dragging a masked man with silver hair man. Her name was Kurenai Yuhi and the man being dragged by her was Kakashi Hatake.

"It's not his place to give that information," Kurenai said releasing the silver haired jounin.

"Team ten follow me," the Hokage's son said walking out the door. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji quickly got up and followed their sensei.

"Teams seven and eight meet us on the roof," Kakashi said as he and Kurenai disappeared in a body flicker The six genin hopefuls got up and made their way towards the roof.

Roof

Five minutes later all six of the genin hopefuls made it to the roof, only to see Kurenai bash Kakashi over the head.

"Good, now that you're all here why don't you introduce yourselves," the masked jounin said as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Can you go first Kakashi-sensei to show us how it's done?" Sakura asked getting sweat drops from the two jounin.

'She's the smartest kunoichi of the year?' the red eyed jounin mentally asked herself.

"I am Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have a few hobbies,"Kakashi introduced before pointing at the Haruno.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like... My hobbies are... My dreams for the future are..." Sakura said looking at her raven haired teammate while giggling and blushing.

"Broody," the silver haired man stated while pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke **Uchiha**. I hate a lot of things, and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and, kill a certain someone," he said emphasizing his last name.

"Wildcard you're next," Kakashi said not able to read Naruto's facial expression.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. There are things I like, and things I dislike. My dreams for the future are no concern to you. I hate the civilians of this village, and people who can't tell the difference between a jail and its jailer," Naruto introduced saying the last part venomously.

"Why do you hate the civilians?" Sakura questioned.

"That's none of your concern," the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki stated.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi. My likes are genjutsu, and my friends. My dislikes are perverts and rapists, and my dream for the future... I haven't really thought of that," the Genjutsu Mistress said.

"I'll go next Kurenai-sensei. My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru, my ninken. My likes are my family, Akamaru, my fiances, and training with my family and fiances. My dislikes are ignorant assholes who think they're better than everyone and, people who put others down without plausible cause. My dream for the future... I'd rather keep it to myself for now," the young Inuzuka introduced with a slight blush.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. I like flower pressing, cinnamon rolls, and my little sister. My dislikes are people who bully others, and my dream is to find a way to get rid of the caged bird seal and unite the Hyuga clan, and become a good clan head," Hinata stated as she stuttered a bit.

"I'm Shino Aburame. I like bugs, and learning clan jutsu. I dislike people who kill bugs, and my dream for the future is to become clan head of the Aburame clan," the bug user said.

"Alright, meet us at training ground seven tomorrow morning at 7am. I suggest you don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw it up," Kakashi told them as he looked up to see a bird circling them. With a quick glance at the genjutsu mistress, both jounin disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Hokage's Office

Hiruzen Sarutobi was battling the bane of all Kage's when two clouds of appeared startling the old Fire Shadow.

"Lord Hokage, you summoned us?" the red-eyed jounin asked as the smoke cleared.

"Yes. I wanted to give you a warning about one of your students Kakashi. Do not engage Naruto unless you want to be out of commission for about a week," the Hokage warned looking the silver haired man in the eyes.

"Surely he can't be that strong Lord Hokage. He's just a genin fresh out of the academy," Kurenai said putting a hand on her hip.

"Kurenai rank means nothing in the shinobi world. Naruto could go head-to-head with Kakashi and still have enough chakra and stamina to summon Gamabunta, Manda, Katsuyu and, perform multiple S-ranked jutsus back to back, " Sarutobi told the genjutsu mistress who now sported a shocked look on her face.

"Kakashi's the best jounin in the village. How could a mere genin go head-to-head with him?" the red-eyed woman questioned thinking that the Hokage was exaggerating.

"It's not my place to divulge in young Naruto's secret but, it's your choice to take my warning to heart or not. You may leave," Hiruzen told them going back to his paper work. Without a word the two jounin walked out the office.

Inuzuka Compound

As soon as Kiba and Naruto walked into the compound, Tsume rushed into the room and enveloped them both in a bone crushing hug.

"Congratulations on graduating pups. Lets go out to celebrate my treat," she said as the group walked out the door.

"Where are we going mom?" the young Inuzuka questioned only to get no answer. Without warning Naruto jumped on the dog users back, wrapping his arms and legs around his fiances neck and waist.

"A little warning next time foxy," Kiba said putting his hands under the black haired boys ass to support him.

"Awww is my wittle puppy upset?" Naruto asked pecking his fiance on the cheek.

"Just wait till I get you alone," the young Inuzuka muttered. Unfortunately for him, his mother heard him.

"As long as I'm not home you two can go at it like rabbits for all I care," Tsume laughed while her son blushed as red as a tomato.

"Is it just going to be us three or did you invite other people?" the black haired boy asked resting his head on Kiba's shoulder.

"I invited the other clan heads and their children as well as Yagura and Kurama," Tsume answered as they entered the market district.

"As long as it's not a bar then, I'm fine," the young Uzumaki muttered nesting his face in the crook of his fiances neck.

"You don't drink Naruto?" the Inuzuka clan head questioned as she looked over her shoulder.

"Something like that," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder replied.

"Yakiniku BBQ. The best BBQ place in the Leaf Village," the Inuzuka matriarch said turning a around with a huge toothy grin on her face. The Uzumaki got off of his future husbands back and the trio walked into the restaurant.

"May I help you?" a waitress asked as she walked up to the group of three.

"Yeah, I have a reservation for sixteen," Tsume told the waitress. The hostess checked her clip before replying.

"Please follow me I'll show you to your table," she stated with a smile before turning and walking away. Naruto, Kiba, and the Inuzuka clan head followed suit. After a few minutes of walking the group reached a large table and sat down.

"My name is Yuki and I'll be your waitress during your visit. Would you like anything to drink while your waiting for the rest of your guest?" Yuki questioned pulling a small notepad out her back pocket.

"I'll take a green tea please," the black haired boy ordered.

"Water please," the young Inuzuka said.

"A bottle of sake for me," the Inuzuka matriarch told Yuki. The waitress wrote the drinks down and repeated them to make sure she had them correct. With a chorus of 'yes' the hostess put the pad away and went to walk away.

"Before I leave, can I get the names of the guests that you're expecting?" Yuki asked.

"The Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Hyuga, and Aburame clan heads with their children. As well as a red haired boy and a boy with a scar under his left eye," Tsume explained getting a nod from their waitress before she walked away.

'Does Kiba know about Kurama being the Nine-Tails?' the young Uzumaki tapped in code on the table.

"Yeah but, he doesn't care. He accepts you for you," Tsume responded aloud.

"I know the difference between a scroll and what's sealed inside. You're still you and Kurama is still a big softy," the male dog user said wrapping his arm around his black haired fiance.

"I'm a big softy now, am I?" a familiar voice said from behind the couple.

"Yup," Kiba replied leaning back to see Kurama behind them. Behind the humanoid fox was the rest of the guest that the Tsume invited.

"We'll see who the softy is when I get you in bed," the red head whispered into the male Inuzuka's ear before walking around the bench and sitting next to him.

"Miss me foxy?" the ex-Mizukage asked as he sat down next to the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder.

"Yeah I missed you Mr. Turtle," Naruto teased leaning on Yagura.

"Hey Naruto who are these two? I haven't seen them in the village before," a girl with platinum blonde hair inquired.

"Hmm? Sitting next to Kiba is Kurama one of my fiances. This turtle here his another one of my fiances, Yagura," the boy in question said gesturing to the grey haired shinobi that he was leaning on.

"You said that Yagura was another one your fiances. You're engaged to somebody else, aren't you?" Shikamaru asked from his seat across from the Uzumaki.

"Damned Nara's and their intellect. To answer your question, yes there is somebody else but it's his choice to disclose it," the Hokage's surrogate grandson responded.

"It would've gotten out sooner or later foxy," Kiba said shocking the other clans.

"Wait, you're engaged to dog breath?" a girl with platinum blonde hair questioned.

"Ino be nice," the Yamanaka clan head told his daughter as Naruto glared at her.

"Yes I am engaged to _Kiba_ ," the young Uzumaki said emphasizing the Inuzuka's name.

"Sorry for the long wait it's just that the head chef believes only the best green tea should pass your lips. Are you ready to order?," Yuki said as she placed their drinks down and took out a small writing pad.

"We'll take an extra large order of the party dinner platter with a few bottles of sake, a container of water and a pot of green tea," Tsume told the waitress who wrote everything down.

"It will take a little bit for your order but, I will bring it to you as soon as it is done," Yuki said before turning and walking back towards the kitchen.

"Naruto I haven't seen you in the village before, are you new or something?" Ino questioned getting the attention of the other clans.

"I have no comment," the boy in question replied as he pulled out a book. This got the attention of Shikaku and Shikamaru who eyed the book carefully. Noticing their looks, Kurama decided to interject.

"Don't bother trying to decipher it and it's useless asking. You wont get any answers about it," the disguised demon fox stated.

"As if the dead last could understand anything in that book. Only Sasuke can understand what's inside of it," a familiar female voice said from behind the group. Before anybody could reply, the _Rinne-Sharingan wielder_ slammed the book shut.

"That ignorant bastard would never be able to decipher let alone read the ancient text of the Uzumaki clan," the young Uzumaki said putting the book away. Shocked expressions made their way onto the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi and, Hyuga clan heads faces.

"Don't call Sasuke an ignorant bastard you loser," Ino and Sakura (if you haven't guessed) yelled at the same time as they aimed a punch at Naruto's head. Before their fists made contact, the black haired boy leaned his head to the right causing both girls' fists to collide with one another. A scream of pain erupted from the two girls as they nursed their hand and glared at the Uzumaki.

"I don't recall inviting you to our celebration," Tsume snarled at the pink haired banshee.

"My mother brought me here to celebrate me graduating from the academy, not like it's your business," Sakura retorted walking away.

"Stupid banshee," Kiba said loud enough for the pink haired kunoichi to hear. Turning red from anger, Sakura spun around and ran towards the young Inuzuka with her fist raised. As soon as she was close enough, pink haired girl brought her fist down only for it to smacked away by a now standing Naruto. Getting even angrier, the Haruno swung her other fist at the Uzumaki who caught it and effortlessly tossed her out the open window. Grunting as she hit the ground, Sakura got back up and charged the black haired boy and started assaulting Naruto with slow punches and kicks. Getting bored of blocking the weak attacks, the blue eyed boy punched her in the stomach making her fall to her knees.

"That was boring," Naruto stated as he walked back into the the restaurant and rejoining his group.

"How dare you hit a girl?" Ino yelled as the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki sat down.

"Whether you're a male or female doesn't matter when you're a shinobi," the Uzumaki replied as he picked up his chopsticks and began eating.

"Naruto, I have a few questions I want to ask you," Hiashi Hyuga said making eye contact with the Hokage's surrogate grandson.

"You can ask but, I will not answer if it invades personal information," the young Uzumaki stated getting a slight nod from the Hyuga clan head.

"How much do you know?" the pale eyed man asked not breaking his eye contact with Naruto.

"No comment," the black haired boy replied putting his half eaten bowl of rice down.

" I have no more questions," Hiashi stated realizing that his other questions will get the same answer. After a while of silence, Naruto noticed the atmosphere change.

"Instead of keeping your questions to yourself, why not ask them?" the _Rinne-Sharingan_ user said after sipping his tea.

"I know Ino already asked this but, are you new to the village?" Shikamaru questioned as he finished eating.

"As I said before, I have no comment," Naruto stated.

"How strong are you?" Chouji asked as he swallowed more food.

"That's clan information," the Uzumaki said leaning back. Before anybody could ask another question they heard the all to familiar voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

"A dobe like you doesn't have a clan. I bet your parents abandoned you when you were born," the Uchiha said. Yagura, feeling the killing intent (KI from now on) quickly moved across the table not wanting to be apart of it. Standing up, the black haired boy walked out of the restaurant.

"Choose your next words wisely Uchiha because you wont like the results," Naruto said coldly as the KI rolling off of him got more potent.

"Your parents were probably just useless scum," Sasuke said.

"Idiot," Yagura said to nobody in particular.

"He's such an idiot thinking he can beat Sasuke," Ino said thinking that the former Mizukage was talking about Naruto.

"I was talking about the arrogant Uchiha," the ex-Mizukage stated getting a confused look from the Yamanaka heiress.

"What are you talking about? Sasuke's the rookie of the year. There's no way that the dead last could beat him," the platinum blonde screamed.

"Academy titles mean nothing in battle Ino," Inoichi told his daughter. Shocked to hear her father disagree with her, Ino decided to stay quiet.

"Say one more thing about my parents and you die," Naruto said coldly as his KI increased.

"They probably couldn't do anything right and were the laughing stock of the village," the raven haired boy said with a smirk on his face. The ANBU that just arrived shook their heads at the stupidity of the so called 'last loyal Uchiha'. Unsealing a sword from a seal on his wrist, the black haired boy started running towards Sasuke, who pulled out a kunai. Before the raven haired boy knew what happened, he was sent crashing into a building. With a bit of struggling the Uchiha managed to get to his feet only to feel something cold pressed against his neck.

"Enough Naruto," a familiar voice said. Re-sealing his blade, the Uzumaki strolled out of the building. Snapping out of his shock, Sasuke started going through hand seals.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," the raven haired boy shouted before blowing a medium sized fireball out of his mouth. Before the fireball could hit its intended target, a wall of water formed out of nowhere and blocked it.

"He shouldn't have insulted my parents, Kurama," Naruto said as he stopped in front of his red haired fiance.

"I know but, killing him would cause an uproar with those stupid civilians on the council. You know what would happen if you do," the humanoid fox said.

"They'll lose their biggest asset if they do. You know where to find me," the black haired boy said loud enough for only Kurama to hear before jumping onto a roof and made his way towards the Namikaze Mansion.

"Tsume, I'm sure Naruto had a feast made in case something happened. Why don't you come over and celebrate at our place?" Yagura offered knowing that the Inuzuka clan head got the hidden message. Getting a nod from the Inuzuka matriarch, both Kurama and Yagura disappeared in a body flicker

"I'm sorry to have to cut this short. Don't worry about the bill, it was paid before hand," the Inuzuka clan head stated before she and Kiba got up and left the restaurant.

Namikaze Mansion

"Here we are pup," Tsume told Kiba as she pushed the gate opened started walking towards the front door.

"I don't remember a clan living this close to us," the young Inuzuka said as he followed his mother.

"This is the Namikaze Mansion. It has quite a few seals placed around the area making it look like nothing is here,"the Inuzuka matriarch explained as she knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened and Kurama was standing in front of them.

"Make yourself at home," the humanoid fox said as he led them towards the living room.

"What's that smell?" Kiba asked as he sniffed the air.

"Roasted pork that was marinaded in a sauce Naruto made," Yagura explained as he placed the bowls of food he was carrying on the table.

"He certainly takes after his mother when it comes to cooking," Tsume said as five Naruto's came out carrying more bowls of food.

"Don't wait for me. Go a head and eat," the _Rinne-Sharingan wielder_ told them as he and his clones put the bowls down. Going back to the kitchen, Naruto grabbed the pan with the roasted pork and carried it to the living room.

"This is amazing. Where'd you learn to cook Naruto?" Kiba asked as the boy in question put the roasted pork on the table and sat down.

"My mother had a journal of everything she cooked, complete with the recipe and directions," the young Uzumaki stated as he sat down.

"Lets get the important stuff out the way," Yagura said as he walked over to a shelf and pulled a large scroll off of it.

"Is that the legendary wolf summoning contract?" Tsume asked almost dropping her bottle of sake.

"Yeah, I came across it while on my training trip with the Sannin. It also belongs to your clan but, was stolen during the Second Great Shinobi War," Naruto replied as the ex-Mizukage handed the contract to the Inuzuka head.

"I don't want to keep you up too long considering you have a test tomorrow Good luck," Tsume said taking the contract and vanishing in a standard body flicker After cleaning up the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder broke the silence.

"I'm going to bed. Feel free to look around if you want," the young Uzumaki said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Does he usually go to bed this early?" the Inuzuka questioned as he watched his black haired fiance walk up the stairs.

"No, not unless he plans an attack strategy, creates different seals or, has a mission. Do you want one of us to show you around?" Kurama asked.

No, I should get some sleep for tomorrow," Kiba said before pecking Kurama and Yagura on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Morning," Kiba said walking into the living while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning puppy. Breakfast is on the stove if you want to eat. There's enough to feed the Akimichi clan so help yourself to as much as you want," Naruto told the young Inuzuka who nodded and went to get some breakfast before stopping.

"Before you even say it, Kakashi only suggested that we don't eat breakfast," the Uzumaki prince said as he packed the last few items and walked towards the kitchen followed by Kiba. The dog user went to walk over to the stove but, his black haired fiance stopped him.

"Take a seat, Kiba. I'll make you a plate," the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki told him as he saw the Inuzuka sway a bit. With a quick nod, Kiba sat at the table while Naruto piled food onto a plate.

"I hope you like it," the jinchuuriki stated as he put the plate down in front of a shocked Kiba. With a growl from his stomach and a quick 'thank you', he began eating. As the dog user was eating, Yagura and Kurama walked in sweating.

"How'd you sleep?" the ex-Mizukage questioned the Inuzuka who swallowed the last bite of food on his plate before answering.

"Like a log," he responded as he got up and washed his dishes.

"You two are gonna be late if you don't leave now," the humanoid fox told them. Naruto ran to the living room grabbed and attached his weapons pouch and swords and picked up Kiba's weapon pouch before running back to the kitchen and handing it to his fiance. Not bothering to ask when or how the black haired boy took his pouch, the Inuzuka grabbed and ran out the door followed by Naruto.

"Any idea what our test is, babe?" Kiba asked as they began jumping from roof to roof.

"The bell test. Created by the First Hokage, the bell test is meant to test our teamwork," the Uzumaki explained. About five minutes later they arrived at the designated training ground.

"You two are late," Sakura screeched.

"Good morning," a female voice said as Kurenai and Kakashi appeared in a swirl of wind.

"Lets get right into it. Your objective is to take these from us before noon. If you don't get a bell will be tied to those post and will not be given lunch. You should also come at us with intent to kill, otherwise you wont get a bell," the silver haired jounin explained as he and the genjutsu mistress pulled out two bells each.

"But Kakashi-sensei there are only four bells and six of us. Why is that?" Sakura questioned.

"Those who don't get a bell will be sent back to the academy. You may use any kind of weapon you want," her sensei replied.

"But sensei, those weapons are dangerous. You could get hurt," the pink haired girl said concerned.

"I'm a jounin, Sakura. I think I'll be fine," the silver haired jounin stated.

"You can start... Now," Kurenai said. As soon as she said those words the genin-to-be jumped in different directions, with Naruto and Kiba staying together. As soon as they landed on a branch the jinchuuriki took action.

"Release," he said biting the inside of his cheek and successfully breaking the genjutsu that Kurenai placed over her and Kakashi when they jumped away.

"Impossible. Nobody should have been able to sense it that fast," the genjutsu mistress exclaimed surprised.

"Must've been Sasuke," the masked jounin stated, disregarding what the Hokage told them the day before. Before long a barage of kunai and shuriken were thrown at the jounin who easily dodged them. As soon as they dodged them the Uchiha rushed out of the forest and started to attack his sensei.

"Shinobi lesson number one: taijutsu," Kakashi said as he blocked the attacks. He quickly threw the Uchiha when he heard the bells ring. Landing on his feet the raven haired boy started weaving through hand seals.

'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu,' Sasuke thought to himself as he ended on the tiger seal and blew a medium-small fireball out of his mouth.

'What? A genin shouldn't have enough chakra to do that,' Kakashi thought. Ending the jutsu, Sasuke realized that both jounin were gone and started looking around.

"Where'd Kakashi go?" the raven haired boy thought out loud before hearing a voice below him.

"How about below," Kakashi said as he pulled Sasuke neck deep into the ground.

"Shinobi lesson number two: ninjutsu. Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu," the masked jounin said as he was about to leave.

"Shino and Hinata are under a genjutsu but, they did pretty well," Kurenai told Kakashi as she jumped out of the forest.

"All that's left are Sakura, Kiba and Naruto. I'll get Sakura, you can wait here if you like," the lazy jounin told the red eyed jounin before locking onto the pink haired girls chakra and heading towards it.

With Naruto, Kiba, Hinata and, Shino

"Lets go" Naruto told Shino, Hinata and, Kiba as they ran out of the forest. The black haired boy pulled out a handful of kunai, which secretly had the completed 'Flying Raijin' seal on them, at Kurenai who pulled out a kunai and deflected them. As soon as they landed Naruto vanished, shocking the genjutsu mistress and signaling the start of his plan. Kiba and Shino split from the group leaving Hinata in front of her sensei. The Uzumaki quickly swept Kurenais feet out from under her and kicked her towards the raven haired girl, once the red eyed jounin was in range, the Hyuga used her clans taijutsu style to block the chakra points in her senseis arms before kicking her Kiba. The Inuzuka kicked her the air then followed. As soon as he caught up to her, grabbed both bells, secretly put a 'Chakra Blocking' seal on her and, hit her with an axe kick. Coming out her shock too late, Kurenai had no choice but to take the axe kick that sent her flying to ground. Using this moment, Shino played his part of the plan and sent his parasitic insects to cover Kurenai from the neck down. Seeing the wave of bugs coming at her, the genjutsu mistress tried to substitute herself with a log but, was shocked once more when she couldn't. The parasitic insects covered her from from the neck down and started draining her chakra until she passed out.

"Good job you four, you managed to take out Kurenai and get the bells she had," Kakashi said as he walked out of the forest reading his favorite orange book.

"Great, my sensei is a useless and lazy pervert," Naruto said trying to get under the smut reading jounins skin.

"If I'm useless then why am I the villages best jounin?" the jounin questioned.

"If you're the best jounin then try and keep up. Gravity Seal release," the Uzumaki prince said as he bit his cheek. As soon as those words left his mouth, chakra exploded from his body.

"Impossible. No genin should have this much chakra," Kakashi exclaimed as his eyes widened.

'Is this his full power? There's no way he can be this strong,' Sasuke thought to himself as he wormed his way out of the ground.

"How much are you planning on holding back, Naruto?" Kiba said with a smirk.

"What do you mean he's holding back? There's no way that idiot can be stronger than Kakashi-sensei," Sakura yelled as the Uchiha stood frozen with disbelief.

"I suggest you go all out, _Sharigan_ Kakashi or else," Naruto threatened as he got into the Fox Style that Kurama taught him.

'What taijutsu stance is that? I don't recognize it at all. Whatever style it is, my _Sharingan_ will copy it,' the silver haired jounin thought to himself before revealing the famed doujutsu of the Uchiha clan and getting into the Goken stance. After several moments of observing each other, both shinobi rushed towards one another and started to engage in a taijutsu match. At first they seemed equally matched until Naruto jumped back and flashed through hand seals.

'Dammit, I cant copy his taijutsu style,' Kakashi thought.

"Summoning Jutsu," the black haired boy said slamming his hand on the ground. Right when his hand made contact, a cloud of smoke the size of a human appeared.

"You called, Naruto?" the voice of Kurama said from the cloud of smoke.

'There's no way I can take both of them on by myself. Lord Hokage was right after all, he's a monster on the battlefield,' the jounin thought while reaching for the bells.

"I surrender I can barely hold my own against Naruto and since he summoned you, I don't stand a chance," the masked jounin said as he tossed the bells to the Uzumaki. The black haired boy caught them and made his way over to Kurenai. As soon as he reached her, Naruto pulled out a pill, placed it in her mouth and helped her swallow it due to her still being unconscious.

"Teamwork was the whole point of the test. Kakashi and Kurenai were testing our teamwork by using the bell test," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder explained as he tossed the bells to Sasuke and Sakura.

"When did you figure out?" a now conscious genjutsu mistress questioned.

"Naruto informed me on our way here then told Shino and Hinata after dispelling the genjutsu you placed on them," Kiba told his sensei.

"That idiot probably heard Sasuke talking about," the pink haired kunoichi yelled.

"Fan-girls are the first to die in a real battle," the Uzumaki prince stated. Before his pink haired teammate could reply Kakashi spoke.

"Like Naruto said, this test was to see how well you could work together as a team. Sakura you did absolutely nothing during the test. You only focused on finding Sasuke. You, Sasuke, are too arrogant and think you can do everything by yourself. Your arrogance will be the end of you. The rest of you, good work," the lazy jounin explained. Getting irritated at being talked down to, the Uchiha charged towards his sensei only to be pinned to the ground with a kunai at his throat.

"Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies," her smut reading sensei told her. Frozen in fear, Sakura was unsure of what she should do.

"These are the kinds of decisions a shinobi is faced with every day. You see that stone over there? That's the KIA monument. All my closest friends names are on it," Kakashi told them as he got off of the raven haired boy. Nobody but Kiba and Kurama saw the black haired boy look away saddened. The Inuzuka walked over to the Uzumaki and embraced him. This caught everyones attention.

"Whats got you so down, dead-last? Not like I care," Sasuke said ignorantly.

"You ignorant fool. He's lost his parents on the day he was born and yet you mock him? He's been through more than anybody in his age group combined," Kurama stated as he glared at the raven haired boy.

"Nobody's been through more than I have," the Uchiha said arrogantly. Before anyone could see what happened, Sasuke was slammed into the ground by a pissed off Naruto.

"Shit he's gonna kill the Uchiha," the humanoid fox said as he appeared behind his fiance and pried him off the ignorant raven haired boy. Knowing that it's useless to try and break free, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of water followed by his two fiances.

"Meet at the Hokage tower tomorrow at 8 in the morning," Kurenai said as she and Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Namikaze Mansion

"Are you OK, Naruto?" Kiba asked sitting down and puling the boy in question into his lap.

"I'm fine," the black haired boy responded before kissing the Inuzuka, who immediately kissed back. At the same time Kurama stood Naruto up, grabbed the hem of his pants and started pulling them down.

"You want his ass first, Kiba?" the red head asked.

"I want to see how good his mouth is. I'll be impressed if he can take all ten inches," the dog user answered as he pulled his own pants and boxers down.

"Don't hold back, puppy," Naruto said as he bent over and took Kiba's length in his mouth and started to suck. At the same time, Kurama gently pushed his cock into the Uzumaki's ass and began thrusting. After a few moment of letting his fiance suck him off, the Inuzuka grabbed his head and started thrusting as hard and fast as he could.

"Damn, his mouth is amazing," Kiba exclaimed as he kept thrusting deeper into the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielders mouth making him deep throat.

'If he was any bigger, I wouldn't be able to take it all. Thank god he's the same size as Kura,' Naruto thought while moaning in pleasure.

"I'm guessing this is your first time, right? You probably wont last much longer," the humanoid fox said.

"You're right," Kiba said as he came in Naruto's mouth. The Uzumaki prince swallowed it making sure not to let any dribble out of his mouth before pulling away from the Inuzuka's cock.

"You really didn't hold anything back did you?" Naruto asked as Kurama sped up.

"You didn't want me to foxy," Kiba replied as he pulled his undergarments up and flopped down on the chair behind him.

"With a mouth like yours, it would be crazy to hold anything back," Kurama said as he bent down and bit the black haired boy on the neck.

"You and your biting obsession, Kura," the Uzumaki said arching his back.

"I could go back to smacking your tight ass in public, my little uke," the red haired boy teased, still pounding Naruto's ass.

"As hard as you're pounding me, I think you might turn me into puddy," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder stated as he felt his red haired fiance slightly adjust his angle. Loud moans started to fill the room as Kurama relentlessly pounded his uke, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust.

"It looks like Kura might be a sex addict. Sorry Naruto but, I'm stealing this sexy demon for a bit," the brunet said with a laugh as he walked behind the red head and grabbed his waist.

"Have fun handling him Kiba. Kurama doesn't hold back even if it's your first time," the whiskered boy said as Kurama turned around. Without warning, the red head flipped the Inuzuka onto the couch, ripped his pants and boxers off then, started pounding Kiba's ass.

'Shit he was right,' Kiba thought as he started moaning in pain and pleasure. The red eyed demon didn't let up but, used a seal-less healing jutsu to ease the pain that the brunet was feeling. After several hours, Kurama was still going but eventually came into the Inuzuka's tight ass making him moan loudly in pleasure.

"I would've of been puddy if you went any longer," the brunet said letting his body relax.

"I had to hold back a little bit because you start team missions tomorrow morning," Kurama told them as he laid down with Kiba and fell asleep.

Time Skip: Two Months

In the forest surrounding the Leaf Village, squads seven and eight were hiding in trees and bushes waiting to ambush their prey.

"Team one in position," Kiba said through a wireless communicator.

"Copy that team one. Team two are you in position?" a lazy male voice replied.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei we're in position," a female voice answered.

"Good, is there visual on the target?" Kakashi asked.

"No need, Kakashi. The mission to capture the lost pet, Tora, is complete," Naruto stated through the communicator as he picked up the overweight feline and made his way towards his sensei.

"How the hell did you manage to catch Tora? Nobody has ever been able to catch her that fast," Kurenai exclaimed as the six genin approached her and Kakashi.

"Don't know," the Uzumaki lied before disappearing in a body flicker

"Come on, we better go turn the mission in," the genjutsu mistress told them as she made her way back to the village followed by the rest rest of the group.

Hokage's Office

"Squads seven and eight reporting in from another successful D-rank mission, Lord Hokage," Kakashi told the Hiruzen.

"Here you go, Madam Shijimi," Naruto said walking up to the Feudal Lord's wife and gently handing Tora to her.

"Thank you for returning my Tora," the plump woman said before recognizing the black haired boy.

"I'm just doing what I was ordered to do," the Uzumaki told her with a slight bow.

"No need to bow to me. After all you're the heir to the-," Madam Shijimi started but was cut off.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't reveal such classified information in front of other people Madam Shijimi," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder said politely. The Feudal Lord's wife nodded in understandment, handed the Sarutobi three times the amount of the mission pay and, left.

'Heir to what? He's just a no-name, clan-less loser,' Sasuke thought to himself while clenching his fist.

"Good job teams seven and eight. Now for your next mission we have: remove weeds from a local vegetable garden, babysit an elders grandson or, catch Tora again," the Hokage said as he heard a cry of 'Tora'.

"Enough of these chores. I'm an Uchiha, I demand you give me a mission worth my time," Sasuke exclaimed before being punched over the head by Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage, it seems that young Sasuke thinks that the world revolves around him," the scarecrow apologized.

"What do you think Kurenai, Kakashi? Are your genin ready for a C-rank mission?" the old Fire Shadow questioned as he lit his pipe.

"I believe I speak for the both of us when I say that they're ready Lord Hokage," the red eyed jounin replied as the silver haired jounin nodded in agreement.

"Send him in," Hiruzen called out. The door opened and a drunk old man walked.

"I ask for shinobi and I get a bunch of snot nosed brats?" the drunk asked before his gaze landed on Naruto, making him drop his sake bottle.

"Finally somebody recognizes my power," the Uchiha said with an arrogant smirk.

"Long time Tazuna," the black haired boy greeted shocking everybody but Kiba and his surrogate grandfather.

"How do you know him, dead-last?" the raven haired boy surprisingly asked only to get no answer as Naruto and Tazuna were chatting.

"Your mission is to guard Tazuna until he's finished building his bridge. You are dismissed," Hiruzen told the two teams.

"Lord Hokage I know I'm in no position to request this but, I request that Naruto be removed from this mission. According to chapter four section twenty-seven, a shinobi who knows the client is not allowed to take part in the mission," Sakura said making everyone look at her.

"Under normal circumstances that would be the case, however, due to reasons I cannot discuss, Naruto is allowed to take part. This is not up for debate. Now you are dismissed," the Hokage sternly told the pink haired genin.

"Meet at the gate in one hour," the smut reading jounin told them before he and squad eights jounin disappeared. The genin and Tazuna made their way out of the tower.

"Naruto do you have an answer to the marriage contract?" Tazuna questioned a little to loud. Before the boy in question could respond Sakura interjected.

"That's why the Hokage is allowing you to go on the mission? A marriage contract?" she yelled getting frustrated.

"Do you ever mind your own business, Haruno? This doesn't concern you," the Uzumaki prince retorted not even looking at her.

"It concerns me and the whole team because you'll just jeopardize the mission," the Haruno screamed.

"I don't have time to deal with your nonsense," Naruto stated as he, Kiba and, Tazuna walked away.

'That idiot is gonna get us all killed,' the enraged girl thought to herself as she walked home.

An hour later everyone was packed and ready to leave for their first C-rank mission.

"Naruto, Kiba where is your equipment?" Kurenai questioned.

"Sealed until we need it," Naruto said as the group began their mission.

"Tazuna where are you from? If you don't mind me asking," Hinata asked after several moments of silence.

"I'm from the Land of Waves. It's an isolated island near the border of the Land of Fire and, doesn't have a hidden village," Tazuna explained taking a sip of his sake.

"So does that mean there aren't any shinobi there?" Sakura questioned getting a nod from their client.

"Hinata you feeling better?" Kurenai asked with a slight hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes Kurenai-sensei, I'm feeling a lot better thanks to the medicine that Naruto gave me," the Hyuga told the red eyed female.

"Hm? What medicine did you give her, Naruto?" she asked looking at the black haired boy.

"It was a cream that she had to rub on her throat two to three times a week. The cream seeps into the muscles in order to loosen them. I also recommended that she add a teaspoon of honey into her tea," the boy in question explained.

"Stop trying to act like a medic-nin Naruto. There's no cream that can loosen muscles," Sakura said with a cocky grin.

"Actually Sakura, the Uzumaki clan is the only clan in existence to make high quality medicine," Kakashi said as he recalled Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, explaining it to him.

"There's no such thing as an Uzumaki clan. If there were then we would have been taught about them in the academy," the arrogant Uchiha said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You were never taught about them because there was no information in the history books to begin with," the masked jounin said.

"Do you know anything about the Uzumaki clan, Kakashi-sensei?" his pink haired student questioned. The male in question looked at Naruto who slightly nodded his head.

"The Uzumaki clan were a force to be reckoned with. It's rumored that they excelled in every aspect but, what scared their enemies the most was their mastery of seals. You see, the art of sealing is the most unpracticed art in the shinobi world because of how dangerous they are if a person makes even the smallest mistake. Since the destruction of the Land of Whirlpools, seal masters are rare to come by. The Leaf Village produced one of the best seal masters, Jiraiya of the Sannin, but a few years ago a group of nine shinobi appeared out of nowhere. Rumors started floating around saying that they are seal masters of the highest degree," Kakashi explained.

"Does anyone know their identity, Kakashi? Maybe we can persuade them to join the village and teach the next generation of shinobi," Kurenai said in a hopeful tone.

"Their identities are unknown. The only known member goes by the moniker Phantom Fox," the perverted jounin told his co-worker.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find him and bring him back to the village," Sakura semi shouted.

"That wouldn't be logical. Why? Because we don't know anything about his or her abilities," Shino stated.

'So they heard of us but don't know our identities. The only people outside the group that know our true identities are the five Kage's and our family,' Naruto thought before noticing a puddle.

He secretly signaled Kiba who immediately put his guard up.

'From the looks of the genjutsu, they're not from the Land of Fire,' the brunet thought to himself. Kurenai was about to inform the genin but, Kakashi stopped her.

' _Let's test their teamwork in a real battle,_ ' the silver haired man signaled using ANBU sign language. As soon as the group walked by the puddle, two figures with a large clawed gauntlet emerged and ran towards the jounin sensei. As the two attackers got within range, the one with shoulder-length hair dispatched a shuriken link chain from his gauntlet. The chain wrapped around the jounin and connected to the gauntlet worn by the other assailant. Kakashi and Kurenai acted shocked in order to make their teams think they didn't expect the attack. Without warning the two attackers pulled the chain ripping the jounin to shreds.

"Senseis," Sakura yelled shocked that the jounin died so quickly. Naruto used this opportunity to unseal Crimson Blade and handed it to Kiba.

"Use it in combination with Passing Fang. The Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu. The perfect targets to test this on," the black haired genin said as he walked towards the attacker on the right while emitting a threatening aura. The remaining four genin were frozen in fear.

"You think you can take-" Gozu stopped mid-sentence as he felt something slice clean through his waist.

"Heh, well that was easy," Kiba stated as he landed several feet away holding the blood covered sword.

"H-he killed him," Hinata and Sakura said at the same time while running to a nearby bush while Shino and Sasuke fought the to do the same.

"Gozu," Meizu yelled as he charged furiously towards the Inuzuka. Before he could make it halfway, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down, Meizu saw a hole where his heart should be.

'I didn't see him move,' the Uchiha thought as his eyes wandered over to where Kiba was standing.

'He's fast,' Kakashi and Kurenai thought from their hiding place behind a tree.

"I was hoping for a challenge," Naruto said coldly as he turned. In his left hand, the black haired boy held Meizu's heart. Sasuke, Shino, Hinata and, Sakura all ran to a a bush to throw up their lunch. Tazuna emptied his stomach where he stood.

"It cant be you're-" Meizu never finished his sentence due to the Uzumaki prince crushing his heart.

"We needed one of them alive. We could have interrogated them," Kurenai said as she walked out from behind a tree.

"There wasn't any reason to interrogate them. They were after Tazuna," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder told her.

"How would you know that? You two killed them before we could jump in and break them," the female jounin almost yelled.

"Their eyes were locked onto Tazuna the whole time after they thought they killed the two of you. The only thing we don't know is who they're working with" Kiba explained as he gave Crimson Blade a quick swing to get the blood of them.

"Tazuna explain what's really going on or we'll leave you here," Kakashi ordered. As the bridge builder was explaining the situation in the Land of Waves, a messenger bird landed on Naruto's shoulder. Gently picking the bird up, he removed the paper from its leg and read it to himself.

"What's that, Naruto?" Shino questioned getting everyones attention.

"Nothing," the boy in question said as he handed the paper to Kiba, who read it then slipped it into his pocket.

"I demand you tell me what that was," Sasuke said as he wiped his mouth.

"You don't learn do you, Uchiha? You cannot demand me to do anything so get your head out of your ass. Before you even try it, I don't answer to those good-for-nothing imbeciles that make up the civilian council," the black haired boy told the stuck up Uchiha before re-sealing his swords.

"This mission is out of our league. We need to head back to the village and let Lord Hokage know about the situation," Kakashi said turning around.

"This is a chance for me to see how strong I truly am. I refuse to go back," the raven haired boy said while glaring at his sensei.

"If Sasuke's going then I'm going," Sakura said with fire in her eyes.

"I'll go, too. I want to get stronger so I can change my clan," the Hyuga heir said as Shino nodded in agreement.

"We're not gonna miss out on the fun," the Inuzuka exclaimed as he put his arm around his fiances waist.

'Are they a couple?' Kurenai asked herself.

"That settles it. We'll continue with the mission," the silver haired jounin told them with a sigh.

'Why did Lord Hokage tell Kurenai and myself that we had to be a joint team? It makes no sense,' he thought as the continued walking.

'Once I awaken the _Sharingan_ I'll know all your secrets and make you mine,' the so called last 'loyal' Uchiha thought to himself.

"Kiba I forgot to ask earlier but, what happened to Akamaru?" Kurenai asked as the group began walking again.

"It's part of the new adjustments the clan is making. I cant tell you the specifics but, I can tell you that it will help improve everyone in the clan," the brunet answered as Naruto leaned his head on the Inuzuka's shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei, how long do we have until we get to the Land of Waves?" the pink haired girl asked.

"It will take us about two days to get there. Anyway we have an hour or so until the sun sets. Might as well find a clearing and make camp," the ma in question told her as he looked up at the sky.

"Kakashi-sensei, who were those guys that attacked us?" Sakura questioned.

"They're chunin ranked missing-nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. They are known as the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu," the masked jounin told her.

"You might as well give them a history lesson Kakashi," Kurenai said as the group started to travel off road.

"We'll make camp here for the night," the perverted silver haired jounin told them as he sat down and motioned for them to sit.

"Why do we need another history lesson? We learned about the history of the five shinobi villages in the academy," Sakura exclaimed as she sat across from Kakashi.

"You'd learn something if you shut up for five minutes," Kiba snarled, sitting down and pulling Naruto into his lap.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" the pink haired girl yelled, glaring daggers at the brunet.

"Enough, Sakura. Kiba does have a valid point though," the genjutsu mistress stated.

"Quite a few years after the Third Shinobi World War, the Hidden Mist was plunged into a civil war between those who possessed bloodlines and those who didn't. During this time, an attempt to assassinate the Fourth Mizukage was planned and executed by the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi, and a few other Hidden Mist shinobi," Kakashi explained.

"Isn't the Fourth Mizukage that Yagura guy?" the Haruno asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes, that's him. Now as I was saying, Zabuza and a few of his comrades tried to assassinate the Fourth Mizukage but, they failed and became missing-nin," the masked jounin continued.

"How did they fail? I mean, there's got to be a reason or something right, Kakashi-sensei?" the green eyed girl probed, trying to get more information.

"That brings us back to the topic of the Phantom Fox. It's rumored that he single-handedly stopped the assassination and civil war at the same time," the jounin explained putting his hand under his chin.

"How'd he manage to do that by himself?" Hinata inquired.

"That's the question on everyones mind. Well that's enough history for today. I'll take first watch while you guys get some sleep," the smut reading jounin said while pulling out an orange book.

'Finally I have time to see what happens next,' he thought with a perverted giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kakashi-sensei, how are we all gonna fit into one boat?" Hinata asked as the group of eight shinobi and one civilian arrived at the docks.

"We aren't taking one of these boats. We're taking the boat down there at the end," the man in question pointing to a slightly bigger boat at the end of the dock.

"Is the boat ready?" Tazuna questioned as they approached the end of the pier.

"Its been ready since this morning, Tazuna. Everybody get aboard, we leave in five minutes," the helmsman said as he boarded the boat.

"You heard the man, get aboard the boat so we can set sail for the Land of Waves," Kurenai ordered as she boarded followed by the rest of the group. After five minutes of waiting, the helmsman unanchored the boat and, started the motor.

"I hope none of you have sea sickness," he said as the boat started moving forward slowly at first before picking up speed. Silence spread across the boat.

"Kurenai-sensei I've been meaning to ask, how come we're working with as one team with team seven?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence.

"We weren't given any details but, Lord Hokage told us that we will be a joint team until further notice," the genjutsu mistress responded. During this time, Naruto pulled out a small blue book and began reading.

"What book are you reading, Naruto?" Shino asked getting the attention of both teams.

"It's the oldest book known to man. It belongs to the Uzumaki clan but, only a select few Uzumaki can read it," the black haired boy explained briefly without giving any important information.

"Give it to me," Sasuke ordered holding his hand out.

"You're not an Uzumaki," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder said as he turned the page in his book.

"What happens if someone who's not chosen reads it?" Hinata inquired before the raven haired boy could say anything else.

"He or she will only see blank pages," Naruto stated before showing them what he meant.

"It's just a stupid empty book," the Uchiha said, not believing what he was told.

"Be quiet, Sasuke. What Naruto said is true," Kakashi informed shocking everybody but, Kiba.

"Then how come that idiot can read it?" Sakura exclaimed pointing at her black haired teammate.

"Do you listen at all? Only a select few **Uzumaki** could read this book," Naruto said as he emphasizing the name of his clan.

"How is that possible? I mean if it's a book shouldn't anyone be able to read it?" the green eyed girl questioned as her masked teammate put the book away.

"Every clan has there own dark little secret. This book holds our dark secret and only reveals it to an Uzumaki that it deems worthy," Naruto told them.

"You didn't answer my question," Sakura semi yelled.

"Answering your question would be like me revealing all of my clans' secrets. Therefore, I will not answer," the nine-tails jinchuuriki explained.

"I demand you tell me what you're hiding," Sasuke said.

"What I'm hiding is none of your business. You cannot force somebody from another clan to tell you their clan secrets, Uchiha," Naruto said glaring at the ignorant raven haired boy.

"Fine, if you wont tell me then I'll have the council order you to tell me," the so called last 'loyal' Uchiha stated, thinking that he won.

"I'm a shinobi, Uchiha. In case you forgot, shinobi only answer to the Hokage," the black haired boy told Sasuke.

'I will find out the secret to your power and make it mine,' the raven haired boy thought.

A couple hours later

"That's huge," Sakura exclaimed loudly as the the outline of the bridge came into view.

"Are you trying to get us caught? There's a reason I cut the engine a few miles back ya know," the helmsman whispered as he guided the boat through the semi thick fog.

"Sorry," the pink haired girl apologized, still staring in awe at the bridge.

"The fog is getting thicker," Hinata exclaimed in a whisper as she looked around.

"Not surprising since the Land of Waves is surrounded by water," Tazuna stated as he took a sip of his sake. The rest of the trip continued in silence.

"This is as far as I go Tazuna," the helmsman said after several minutes of silence.

"It's OK we can walk from here. Thank you for the help," the bridge builder said as the group of nine got off the boat and onto the docks.

"How far is your house, Tazuna?" Kakashi asked as they followed the old man.

"About two miles," the man in question answered.

"Naruto if you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Tazuna?" Sakura asked remembering that he greeted their client like an old friend.

"Will you stop asking questions about my past if I tell you?" the black haired boy said with irritation in his voice.

"Yes," the pink haired girl replied.

"I met him while on a training trip with my grandparents and godfather. Don't bother asking who they are because I wont reveal their identities," the Uzumaki told her.

"It's not good to keep secrets from your teammates, Naruto. It could put us all in danger if we barely know anything about you," Kakashi told his student.

"You really think I'll tell you anything about myself after what happened that day?" the black haired boy snarled.

"Kakashi-sensei what is he talking?" the green eyed girl questioned.

"It was his fifth birthday..." the silver haired jounin said.

 _Flashback: October 10th_

 _'What did I do to them?' a five year old Naruto asked himself while running from a mob of civilians and some shinobi._

 _"Get back here you monster," a civilian yelled as the mob started throwing things at the young Uzumaki. Dodging the objects to the best of his ability, Naruto turned into an alleyway only to see a dead end_

 _'Dammit,' he cursed to himself while moving further back into the alley._

 _"Nowhere to run demon," a chunin snarled as the group of civilians and shinobi entered the alleyway._

 _"Hold him still," the leader of the group said. Two civilians charged the boy, covered his mouth and, pinned his hands to the wall behind him using kunai. Naruto let out a muffled scream of pain as he felt his hands being pierced. Without warning, the leader of the group unsealed a sword and ran towards the black haired boy. When he got in range he swung his sword down cutting Naruto's left arm clean off. Unable to bear the pain, the blue eyed boy started going in and out of consciousness. The civilians that pinned him to the wall, threw him towards the crowd._

 _'This is how I die? No, I refuse to die now,' the boy thought to himself as the mob started to punch and kick him._

 _"Time to die demon," the group leader said walking over to the injured boy and raised his sword._

 _"I...will not...die," Naruto said as something in him snapped._

 _"What was that, demon?" the leader said bringing his sword down. Before it pierced the boys heart, it was stopped by an invisible force. Without warning the invisible force exploded outward in all directions, pushing everything in its path away, causing an explosion. Screams filled the air as civilians and shinobi alike were flung out of the alley by a mysterious force._

 _"You beat me on my birthday, blame me for things I never did and, now you try to kill me?" Naruto snarled as red chakra covered his body. Keeping his head down, the boy slowly walked out of the alley._

 _"What happened here?" a shinobi wearing a dog mask questioned only to hear a 'thump' as Naruto fell to the ground unconscious._

 _End Flashback_

"If that were true then why does he still have his arm?" Sasuke asked while Hinata and Sakura were about to cry.

"You want to know why I still have my arm, Uchiha?" Naruto said coldly as he slowly turned around.

"Naruto..." Kiba said looking down. Before the raven haired boy could respond, the _Rinne-Sharingan_ rolled up his left sleeve.

"Release," he said dispelling the genjutsu. Attached to what remained of his left arm was an arm made from chakra metals.

"What is that?" Kurenai questioned as everyone looked at the metal arm.

"This is an arm that was made from chakra metal and forbidden medical ninjutsu. This is a SSS-ranked secret penalized by death," the Uzumaki answered, reactivating the jutsu on his arm and rolling his sleeve down and turning around. Catching up to his fiance, Kiba comforted the black haired boy.

"What happened to all the people that did that to Naruto?" Hinata asked looking at the Uzumaki's metal arm.

"Majority of them died due to the force of the impact. The ones that didn't die were admitted into the psychiatric ward," Kakashi responded

"If that really did happen then why was it never talked about?" Sasuke asked

"It was made an S-rank secret, which means if you tell anyone that's not in this group about it, you'll be sentenced to death," the masked jounin told him. After several moments of silence, the Uchiha threw a kunai into a bush.

"There was someone there," Sasuke said as Sakura rushed towards the bush.

"You scared a bunny," the pink haired girl said as she walked out carrying a white rabbit.

'That's a snow rabbit,' Kurenai thought.

"Get down," Kakashi yelled as he pulled Tazuna to the ground. A second later a giant sword came whirling out of the trees. Without looking up, Naruto raised his left hand and pulled the sword out of the air.

"He caught it," Shino, Hinata, Kurenai and Sakura said with surprise lingering in their voices.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan and Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress," a voice said from a tree a few feet in front of them.

"The Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi," Naruto said as he looked up.

"Huh? Who are you brat?" the Demon of the Mist questioned as the Uzumaki prince threw the sword at the missing-nin who caught it by the handle.

"Let me refresh your memory," the Uzumaki answered as red chakra started to surround him.

"Kakashi-sensei what is that red cloak?" Sakura asked as Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"Still holding back. We should watch from the trees," Kiba stated as he jumped onto a nearby branch.

"What do you mean, Kiba?" Kurenai questioned as she jumped onto a branch followed by Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and, Tazuna who was carried by the smut reading jounin.

"No wonder the Demon Brothers lost, they were up against you, the Phantom Fox," Zabuza said.

"You talk too much. Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," the black haired boy said as he formed the dragon hand seal. In less than a second, a water dragon the size of the Hokage tower was formed and rushed toward the Demon of the Mist. Not wasting anytime, Zabuza dodged it and charged the Phantom Fox. The _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder canceled his jutsu, unsealed Crimson Blade again, blocked a downwards slash.

"Just hand over the old man and I'll let you live," the swordsman stated. Without a word, Naruto unsealed a wakizashi and horizontally slashed at Zabuza, causing him to jump back.

'Summoning Jutsu: Guardian Five,' the Uzumaki thought slamming his right hand on the ground creating five clouds of smoke. In place of the smoke stood five midnight black four-tailed foxes.

"Naruto is the Phantom Fox?" Hinata questioned with a look of shock on her face.

"There's no way that idiot could be the Phantom Fox," the pinkette stated like she knows everything.

"Sakura shut the hell up for once. All you do is talk shit about Naruto yet you don't even know anything personal about him," Kiba snarled at the green eyed girl.

"How dare you talk to me like that you mangy mutt?" Sakura yelled raising her fist.

"Kiba's right, you don't know anything personal about Naruto yet you belittle him like you do. You should show a little more respect towards him," Kakashi said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Why would I show him respect? I'm twice the ninja he is," the Haruno said arrogantly.

"Is that why he's the one fighting and not you? Face it Sakura, you're useless," the Inuzuka growled. Meanwhile on the field, Zabuza was panting while holding his sword which was now broken in half.

'Damn, if I take anymore of their attacks then I'll surely die,' the missing-nin thought.

"Giving up, Zabuza?" Naruto mocked as he put his hands in the bird hand seal.

"Like I would-" Zabuza was cut off by two senbon piercing his throat and killing him.

"Thank you for injuring Zabuza this much. I will take him back to the Hidden Mist where the Mizukage will make an example out of him," a hunter-nin said as he appeared next to the body of Zabuza. Before the black haired boy could say anything, the hunter-nin picked up the swordsman and his broken sword then vanished in a swirl of snowflakes, which the Uzumaki prince noticed.

'The hunter-nin must be a member of the Yuki clan,' he thought as his comrades jumped down from the branch.

"Ronin, Miki, Yurei, Ryuu, Takeshi thank you for your help," Naruto said as he unsealed five treat bags and gave them to the foxes before they dispelled.

"I demand you teach me everything you know," Sasuke demanded.

"Do you ever learn, Uchiha? Everything I know is clan related meaning it stays within my clan. If you keep trying to demand that I teach you clan techniques then I'll arrest you for trying to steal clan information," Naruto stated as he resealed his swords.

"You don't have the authority to arrest Sasuke," Sakura shouted.

"I'm considered as the current head of the Uzumaki clan. In case you don't know, a clan head can arrest anybody that tries to steal their clan techniques. If you don't believe me then ask Kakashi or Kurenai," the black haired boy explained as the group started to move again.

"OK moving on. I think it's time you gave us some answers Naruto," Kakashi said.

"That depends on the questions you ask," the Uzumaki replied.

"What kind of genjutsu was over your left arm?" Kurenai asked.

"It's a combination of genjutsu and seals," Naruto answered.

"Who trained you?" Kakashi questioned curiously.

"My grandparents and godfather," the bot in question said. This peaked the raven haired boys interest.

"Who are your grandparents and godfather?" Sasuke inquired.

"That's classified," the fox summoner responded.

"Are you really the Phantom Fox, Naruto?" Shino asked trying to get the black haired boy to open up a bit.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said as he scratched his head.

"Why wont you marry Sasuke? He needs to bring back the Uchiha clan," the pinkette exclaimed.

"I wont marry him for two reasons: one, he's only after my clans secrets and two, I cant get pregnant," the Uzumaki prince said but lied about him not being able to get pregnant.

"Sasuke's not after your clans secrets," the green eyed girl protested.

"Oh really? Then why does he keep trying to demand I teach him **everything** I know?" the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder questioned effectively shutting Sakura up.

Tazuna's house an hour later

"Welcome home dad," a black haired woman said as she walked out the kitchen.

"This is my daughter, Tsunami. These are the shinobi that protected me," the bridge builder explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kakashi and these are my students. The broody one is Sasuke, standing next to him is Sakura and, behind me is Naruto. To my left is Kurenai, Hinata, Shino and, Kiba," the smut reading jounin said pointing to everybody as he said their name.

"Naruto's here?" Tsunami asked.

"I'm right here, Tsunami," Naruto said walking around his sensei.

"Make yourselves at home," Tazuna said as he sat down.

"Kakashi this mission is far from over," the Uzumaki prince told the silver haired jounin.

"What do you mean this mission is far from over? All we have to do now is guard the bridge builder," Sakura said as she sat down.

"A hunter-nin is supposed to destroy the body on site. Not only that but, the hunter-nin that took Zabuza used senbon," Naruto explained shocking some of the group.

"If that's the case then he'll be back to full health in about a week. During that time, I'll be training you,"

"Kakashi-sensei what kind of training are we gonna do?" the pinkette questioned.

"I'll explain once we're all out back," Kakashi said and started walking towards the back. A few minutes later the group was outside in a clearing.

"I'm going to teach you how to climb trees," the scarecrow told them.

"But we already know how to climb trees sensei," the green eyed girl protested.

"Kakashi you haven't taught your team the tree walking exercise?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, no. I deemed teamwork more important," the jounin in question replied.

"My team already knows how to do the tree climbing exercise. We'll go guard the bridge builder as he works," the genjutsu mistress said as she and her team walked away.

"Kakashi I was also taught this," Naruto told his sensei.

"Prove it dead-last," Sasuke ordered.

"I don't need to prove anything to you Uchiha," the black haired boy stated as he walked away.

"Kakashi-sensei we already know how to climb trees," Sakura repeated.

"Do you know how to climb trees without using your hands?" Kakashi asked as he concentrated chakra to his feet and walked up a tree, shocking Sasuke and Sakura.

"Concentrate chakra to your feet but, use to much chakra and you'll make the bark explode and use to little chakra and you wont stick. Use these to mark your progress," Kakashi said as he tossed a kunai in front of them.

Inside Tazuna's house, Naruto was talking to Tsunami and her son, Inari.

"I have more recipes for you Tsunami," Naruto said as he unsealed a big cookbook.

"Thank you Naruto," Tsunami said as she looked through the cookbook.

"You staying out of trouble, Inari?" the black haired boy teased as the hatted boy climbed into his lap.

"I haven't got in trouble once yet," the boy said.

"If your mom wants, you guys can move to the Leaf Village. I'm sure old man Hokage wouldn't mind," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder suggested as the bridge builders daughter started to think about it.

End of the week

"Kakashi me and Naruto have another mission from the Hokage," Kiba said as he pulled out the note from a week before and gave it to the silver haired jounin. The masked man took the note and read it.

"Hurry back," Kakashi said as the they parted ways.

"How far is Gato's base, Naruto?" the Inuzuka asked as they walked outside.

"About three miles northeast," the boy in question said before he heard a chuckle.

"Look Waraji, a couple of kids playing ninja," the thug wearing a blue coat said.

"Heh, lets just kill them and get the girl Zori," the now named Waraji said as he readied his sword.

"I don't have time for you," Naruto said as he unsealed his katanas and charged the thugs at jounin speed. Within the span of a second the black haired boy was behind with blood covering his swords. A couple seconds later the two bodies fell to the ground and their heads rolled.

'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu,' the black haired boy thought as he put his hands in the tiger hand seal and exhaled a large fireball, successfully incinerating the two bodies. Without a word the two boys started heading north as fast as they can. About half an hour they stopped on a branch and surveyed the area.

"From what Nakamora told me, Gato is located in the east wing on the third floor. I'll use clones to take the guards out and raid the place. After the guards are taken care of, find Gato's office and exterminate him," the Uzumaki said as he created ten shadow clones.

"Roger that," Kiba replied with a mock salute. The clones immediately rushed the building and started taking the guards out with ease. As soon as the guards around the building were disposed of Naruto made four more clones and had them surround the building while he and Kiba made there move. Once the two were inside, the black haired boys clones activated the barrier.

"I'll search the lower floors for any prisoners as well as set explosive tags. Take these tags and set them up on your search OK?" the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder said as he kissed his fiance and handed him a stack of explosive tags before beginning his search. Kiba made his way to the third floor and began hunting Gato. Ten minutes later, he found his office and barged in.

"Who the hell are you?" the short man questioned from his desk.

"Your executioner," Kiba said before unsealing a handful of kunai and throwing them at the midget effectively killing him. As soon as his body slumped, the Inuzuka unsealed another kunai, decapitated Gato and, sealed his head in a scroll. With that done, the dog user made his way back down to the first floor to wait for his fiance.

"No prisoners," Naruto called out from down the hall.

"Lets head back to tell the others the news," the brunet said as they ran out the building and towards the bridge. As soon as they were out of range Naruto activated the explosive tags and blew up the building.

"Don't go full speed, you'll need your energy for the fight," the black haired boy stated.

At the bridge

"You three guard Tazuna. Sasuke you take the fake hunter-nin," Kakashi ordered pointing to Sakura, Shino and Hinata. Without a word the Uchiha rushed the hunter-nin and engaged him in a taijutsu battle.

"I don't want to kill you but, I know you wont back down," the hunter-nin said as he blocked the raven haired boys attack.

"Stop acting like you're better than me. I'm an elite," Sasuke said arrogantly.

"If you're an elite then you would've realized that I have a couple key advantages," the senbon user stated.

"Oh yeah? And what are those?" the Uchiha questioned.

"The first is that we're surrounded by water. The second is that I'm keeping one of your hands busy, which means you only have one hand to defend yourself with," the masked boy said as he started weaving one-handed seals.

'What is this?' the raven haired boy questioned to himself

'Hand seals with one hand?' Kakashi thought.

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death," the hunter-nin said stomping on the ground, making the water splash into the air. A few seconds later, the water turned into needles of ice.

'Remember the training. Mold my chakra at once,' Sasuke thought as he concentrated. Before the needles hit, both the Uchiha and hunter-nin jumped away.

'Impressive,' the masked boy thought before dodging several shuriken. At the same time, Zabuza engaged Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Now you'll be the one defending yourself from my attacks," Sasuke said as he and the hunter clashed. The Uchiha threw a kunai at the hunter-nin, who dodged it only to receive a kick to the face that sent him flying back.

'Impossible. Nobody is faster than Haku,' Zabuza thought as he jumped back.

"Haku if we keep going like this then we'll end up the victims," the swordsman stated as the now named Haku got to his feet.

"I understand," Haku said as cold air started to seep off his body.

'This is...cold air,' the Uchiha thought as he slightly shivered.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors," the fake hunter-nin said as he formed an unfamiliar hand seal. As soon as he formed the hand seal, mirrors made of ice started to form in a dome shaped prison.

"Kiba heal Kakashi. I need to finish the Uchiha's mess," Naruto said as he vanished and reappeared next to his arrogant teammate.

"I don't need your help dead-last," Sasuke stated.

"Never give your opponents time to form hand seals," the Uzumaki said as he dodged the senbon that were thrown at him.

"Impossible. You shouldn't be able to see my attacks," Haku said.

"Release," the black haired boy said biting the inside of his cheek. As soon as the word left his mouth, all the seals and genjutsu on his body dispelled revealing the black haired boy with a dark grey fox tail, dark grey fox ears and metallic purple eyes with a rippled pattern and nine tomoe. A huge blast of chakra emitted from Naruto.

'This chakra...it's even more overwhelming than the Nine-tails but, who could have such potent chakra?' Kakashi and Kurenai asked themselves before realization dawned on them.

"He's finally revealed it," Kurama's voice said from behind the jounin. The silver haired tried to sit up but, was stopped by the Inuzuka.

"Do you know how to stay still when you're being healed?" Kiba said jokingly as he finished healing the masked jounins major wounds.

"So what Zabuza said about you being the Phantom Fox is true," Haku said as continued to throwing senbon at the Uchiha and Uzumaki.

"So you're the last reaming member of the Yuki clan," Naruto said as Sasuke got on his feet.

"Finally my _Sharingan_ awakens," the Uchiha, who was turned into a pincushion, said only to get knocked out by a chop to the back of his neck delivered by the black haired boy. Naruto created a clone and had it carry the unconscious Uchiha to where Sakura was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Almighty Push," Naruto said with his arms parallel to the ground. Before Haku could register what happened, his jutsu was shattered and he was thrown back by what felt like an invisible force field.

'What kind of jutsu was that?' the fake hunter-nin thought as he landed on his back next to Zabuza.

"He destroyed Haku's strongest jutsu," the swordsman said aloud in shock. The black haired boy appeared in front of his comrades.

"Is that...a fox tail?" Kakashi questioned out loud.

"I suggest you guys stay out of the way," Naruto said as red chakra covered his body and formed what looked like a fox.

"Now would be a good time to get of this bridge," Kurama said as he jumped back.

"This is insane. He has more chakra than Lord Hokage," Kurenai exclaimed as she and the group followed Kurama.

"Heal everybody that needs medical attention," Naruto ordered as he shot off towards Zabuza and Haku at high Kage speeds. In a split second he was upon the swordsman and his apprentice. Before they knew what happened they crashed into the water.

"Summoning Jutsu," Naruto said as he jumped onto the waters surface and slammed his hand down.

"The giant crustacean, the best summon to fight in water," Kurama stated as the group saw blood appear in the water.

"Giant crustacean? What's that?" Sakura asked looking at Kurama.

"One of my many summons," the Uzumaki said as he appeared next to his red headed fiance.

"That's impossible, a person cant have more than one summoning contract. I mean look at the Sannin, they only have one contract," Sakura shouted.

"Any normal person can only have one summoning contract but, I'm not a normal person," Naruto said.

"What makes you, the dead-last, special?" Sasuke said on a demanding tone.

"Not your concern, Uchiha," the black haired boy stated as he reactivated the seals and genjutsu without anyone realizing.

"Naruto the least you can do is open up a bit," Kurenai exclaimed trying to convince him to open up to his teammates.

"I don't trust anyone of you except Kiba and Kurama. Keep pestering me and I'll let the Hokage know about you trying to uncover clan secrets," the Uzumaki threatened coldly. Sasuke seethed in anger and glared at the _Rinne-Sharingan_ user.

"That kind of power belongs to the Uchiha clan. I demand you give it to me, you no-name clan-less orphan," the raven haired boy screamed.

"Yeah, you should give Sasuke whatever he wants. He's the prince of the Leaf Village," the pink haired banshee said smugly.

"Prince of the Leaf Village? Tell me what makes him the prince of the village? There has never been an Uchiha that held the Hokage position nor is the Uchiha royalty," Naruto explained.

"That's enough Sakura. What makes the Uchiha clan 'royalty'?" Kakashi scolded/asked his pink haired student. Before Sakura could reply, Sasuke interjected.

"The _Sharingan_ issuperior to every bloodline in the shinobi nations," he stated smugly as he flashed his one tomoe _Sharingan_.

"Superior my ass. The Uchiha were all ignorant thieves who stole techniques that people worked sweat, blood and, tears to create and master. There were only four Uchiha who asked to copy another persons techniques unless that person was an enemy. They even took time to master the techniques," Naruto explained.

"Who were the four Uchiha?" Kurenai questioned knowing about only three of them.

"Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha and the last one will stay unknown because I don't trust you," the boy in question replied.

"Don't you ever-" the raven haired boy fell unconscious due to Kakashi chopping him in the back of his neck. While they were arguing, the villagers of the Land of Waves arrived with Tsunami and her son leading them.

"Kurama would mind staying to guard Tazuna? The Hokage needs to get our report ASAP so I may have to use _that_. Tsunami, if you and Inari are ready then please come stand next Kiba," Naruto asked/said. Kurama nodded, gave the black haired boy a kiss then, walked off with Tazuna. The moment that Tsunami and her son reached the group, Naruto's left eye slightly widened and a rift within the fabric of space appeared. As soon as it did everybody thought the same thing: what... the... fuck?

"What the fuck?" Sakura said the only thing that was on everyones mind.

"It's a Space-Time Ninjutsu. Now stop asking questions and go through it," the Uzumaki stated as he walked through the rift followed by the rest of the group. Within the span of a few seconds, team seven, eight, and guests appeared in the Hokage's office. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, nearly jumped out out of his skin when he saw this.

"Goddammit Naruto, you almost gave me a heart attack," the old man said as he calmed down.

"Sorry old man but, I had to get us here as fast as possible because I have the complete mission report and the critical information about Gato and how he started his corporations," Naruto told Sarutobi as he unsealed the mission report and documents from Gato's base. The Hokage created three Shadow Clones to go over everything.

"Lord Hokage sorry to interrupt but, Naruto didn't do anything but stand behind Kakashi-sensei while Sasuke defeated the enemy," the pink haired banshee lied but, Hiruzen saw right through it.

"I'm the Hokage for a reason, Sakura. A petty lie like that is easy to detect. I will decide your punishment later for insubordination not once but multiple times here and throughout your mission. The same goes for you Sasuke," the old Fire Shadow threatened as his clones dispelled one at a time.

"But-" she tried to argue but was stopped by a glare from the Hokage

"Old man, I'm placing Tsunami and her son, Inari, under my clans protection. Also, as you may or may not know, the marriage contract between myself and Inari was just an excuse to give both mother and son a better life in a new place," the black haired boy explained to the Hokage.

"No you will not. They are property of the Uchiha clan and that woman will help Sasuke restore his clan," Sakura screeched.

"Who died and put you in charge, Haruno? Last I checked, I am the Hokage and I make all decisions in this village. Naruto just sign here and everything will be set. Everybody but Naruto is dismissed," Sarutobi said as he pulled out a form. Naruto signed the form and slid it aver to his surrogate grandfather, who filed it away.

"Eagle, gather the council," the Hokage ordered. Eagle disappeared without a word.

"Kiba would you mind showing Tsunami and Inari around? Please get them settled in at my place. Yagura was informed already so he bought clothes for them," Naruto said as the Inuzuka nodded and left with the mother/son duo.

'I'll keep the link open so you know what happens in the council meeting,' Naruto mentally told his fiance.

"Lets head to the council chambers," the Hokage said as he and Naruto walked to the council room while teams seven and eight made their way out of the Hokage's tower.

Council Chambers

"Lord Hokage may I ask why he's here?" Shikaku Nara asked gesturing to the black haired boy.

"I invited him. Now, lets get straight down to business. First, the civilian council and the elders are relieved of their duties. And secondly, Danzo Shimura is sentenced to an immediate execution for his treasonous acts against the village," Hiruzen said as the civilians tried to object his decision only to be silenced when Naruto appeared behind Danzo, who fell over dead.

"Leave or you'll be next," the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki threatened as he turned around and glared at the civilians and elders who scrambled out of the chambers.

"The last thing I want to discuss is what rank Naruto should be," Sarutobi said.

"Old man, I'd prefer to earn my ranks rather than be promoted due to my skills. It villagers would take it as an act of favoritism," the black haired boy said.

"If that is what you wish, Naruto, then I can't force you," the Hokage said.

"I think the shinobi council deserves to know who I really am old man," Naruto said making Hiruzen look at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Sarutobi asked as the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder nodded.

"My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha. I'm the clan head of the Uzumaki, Namikaze and, Senju clans," the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki stated.

"I understand the Uzumaki and Namikaze part but, what about the Senju and Uchiha?" Choza asked.

"My mothers grandfather was none other than Madara Uchiha, who married outside of the Uchiha clan. A little over a decade later, his wife gave birth to a boy that they named Izuna in honor of Madara's deceased younger brother. At the age of 10, Izuna had to be put in a medical induced coma while the medic-nin worked day and night to find out what was wrong with him. Many years later the current Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, trained a team of genin who later became known as the Sannin. After the Second Great Shinobi War ended, Tsunade Senju took over my grandfathers treatment and within a matter of months, she managed to cure him. At the age of 30, he the Lord Third made him an ambassador and sent him to the Hidden Eddy Village where he later fell in love and married married a member of the Uzumaki royal family. I wont go into further details because you should all know what happened after that point. Now, as for the Senju part. I am the grandson of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya Namikaze, making me the great-great grandson of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, whose situation was similar to Izuna's in terms of becoming an ambassador What you didn't know is that Mito was from the Uzumaki royal family. I'm also Orochimaru's godson due to my mother asking him if he would be my godfather. As you may know, Uzumaki women _always_ get what they want," the black haired boy said as the shinobi council chuckled a bit.

"That's one hell of a story," Shibi exclaimed, shocking everybody.

"Naruto, since you're part Senju, do you have Lord Hashirama's bloodline?" Hiashi asked receiving a nod.

"In terms of power, how strong are you?" Shikaku questioned trying to analyze the boy.

"I've mastered every jutsu of both my bloodlines and even created some for my Wood Style bloodline. I have also mastered everything that the Sannin and Kurama taught me as well as copying and mastering any non-bloodline jutsu used by an enemy. I'm able to mix elements in order to use the sub-elements but, not as strong as those born with a sub-element bloodline. With permission from the Daimyo, I went to my fathers grave and absorbed the half of Kurama that he sealed inside of himself. I have complete control over Kurama's chakra as well. I can go head-to-head with Kurama and have a 50/50 chance of winning because we are equal in power and strength. If your like, I can fight the best jounin in the village, though I wont be holding back," the boy in question explained making everyone go as white as a ghost.

"No that's quite alright Naruto. This meeting is adjourned," the old Fire Shadow stuttered. The Uzumaki prince disappeared in a body flicker and reappeared in the living room of his compound.

"Welcome back," Kiba said pecking Naruto on the lips.

"Thanks," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder said as he sat down pulling the Inuzuka into his lap. Neither of them heard the flashes of a camera or perverted giggles coming from none other than Jiraiya, who somehow managed to bypass all of Naruto's and Kurama's defenses.

'The female population is gonna love this,' he thought before silently sneaking out undetected.

The Next Day

"Sorry if we're late. Any ways, training is canceled for today so take the day to rest," Kurenai said as she and Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Lets head back to my place Naruto," Kiba said as he and the black haired boy started walking towards the Inuzuka compound. A few minutes later they came across a square rock with holes in it.

"Rocks aren't square Konohamaru," Naruto said as the now named Konohamaru took off the fake rock disguise.

"I told you that boss would see right through it," a boy with glasses said. Before anybody could say anything else, Sakura walked up towards the group.

"Why would a shinobi be hanging out with losers like these?" she questioned.

"The only loser here is you, you giant fore-headed freak," the Third Hokage's grandson yelled then ran as the pink haired girl walked towards him while cracking her knuckles. Naruto shook his head but followed to make sure that his 'teammate' didn't injure his surrogate little brother. Kiba followed his fiance.

"Let me go," he heard Konohamaru yell. The black haired boy decided to see what was going on so he jumped on the nearest roof and looked down.

"Put him down Kankuro. What if one of them see you?" a blonde haired girl said/asked the now named Kankuro, who was holding Hiruzen's grandson by his scarf.

"Just wait til boss gets here. He's gonna kick your butt," the small brunet said as he struggled to get out of the make-up wearing boys grip. The black haired boy appeared behind them undetected, unsealed Crimson Blade and, put it against Kankuro's throat.

"Drop him," Naruto said while releasing his KI.

"Of course, right away Naruto," the make-up boy said frightened as he put Konohamaru down. As soon as he did, he felt a pebble hit his wrist.

"Why are you causing trouble in my village?" the voice of Sasuke Uchiha asked.

"Naruto, I apologize for my brothers behavior. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," another voice said from the other side of the Uchiha.

'When did he get there? Only jounin Kakashi's level are that quiet,' Sasuke thought.

"It's alright. I'll let him off with a warning this time," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder said as he looked at Kankuro.

'They're outsiders from somewhere but where?' Sakura asked herself.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the pink haired kunoichi asked dumbly.

"Who they are isn't your concern. They are here because they were invited. If you have an issue with that Haruno, then bring it up with your superiors," Naruto stated as he walked over to his little brother. At the same time, Kiba jumped down from the building he was on.

"You must be Kiba. Captain Uzumaki told us quite a bit about you. I must admit, you're a lot cuter in person," Temari said as she teased Naruto by saying 'Captain Uzumaki'. Sasuke decided to jump down and walk towards Temari.

"You're strong, How about I take you around the village and we can get to know each other better?" the raven haired boy asked as he tried to flirt.

"Back off, Uchiha," Naruto commanded. Before the Uchiha could reply a fox and a man dressed in a blue kimono turned the corner.

"You're a hard man to find, captain," the man said as Naruto knelt down, took the scroll from the fox and read.

"Sorry about that Utakata. I assume you informed the old man that the others will be arriving later on?" the Uzumaki questioned, tossing the small scroll to his fellow jinchuuriki.

"I have. I'm also here as Lady Mizukage's guard along side Ao and Chojuro," Utakata explained.

"How do you know all these people, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"My life isn't your concern," the boy in question replied.

"For all we know, they could be the enemy," the pink haired banshee said stupidly.

"Why would the village's allies be enemies? Think before you speak otherwise it might cost you your life," Naruto said.

Hokage's Office

"You have been summoned here for an important reason. It is the Leaf Villages turn to host the chunin exams," Hiruzen said as he lit his pipe.

"Already? I thought we had a bit more time," Kakashi muttered.

"Now that I think about it, I have seen some genin from other villages around," Asuma stated.

"It's time to choose the candidates for the chunin exams. Will the jounin in charge of the rookies step forward. Asuma, Kurenai and, Kakashi, are there any members of your squads that you think are ready for the exams?" the Hokage questioned as the jounin sensei of teams seven, eight and, ten stepped forward.

"I, Kakashi Hatake, nominate team seven consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and, Naruto Uzumaki for the chunin exams," the silver haired jounin said.

"I, Kurenai Yuhi, recommend team eight consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame for the chunin exams," the Genjutsu Mistress stated.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, recommend Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and, Chouji Akimichi for the chunin exams," the bearded jounin said. Iruka opened his mouth to say something but realized that they weren't his students anymore and quickly closed his mouth.

"Please inform your genin that they have been nominated. You are dismissed," Hiruzen said right as his secretary walked in.

"Excuse me Lord Hokage but Might Guy sent his nomination for the chunin exams," she said as she handed the old Fire Shadow the scroll.

"Thank you. You may take the rest of the day off," he answered.

Team Seven and Eight Meeting Spot

"Good morning everyone, sorry we're late. This is a bit sudden but, we recommended you for the chunin exams. These are the application forms," Kakashi explained as he and Kurenai held out three forms each to their respective squads.

"Application forms?" Sakura questioned looking at the papers being held out.

"This is all voluntary. It's up to each of you whether or not you want to participate so if you don't feel up to the challenge, there's always next year. If you decide that you want to take the exams, sign the applications and go to room 301 at the academy. It starts at 3pm five days from now," the red eyed jounin told them before she and the masked jounin disappeared in a body flicker

"Kiba," Naruto said before tossing him a scroll.

"What is it?" the Inuzuka male questioned looking at the scroll.

"Open it away from prying eyes," the Uzumaki prince said as he looked at the rest of team seven and eight. The brunet instantly caught on and pocketed the scroll.

"Give me that scroll mutt. I can put it to better use than a weakling like you," Sasuke demanded as he stepped in front of Kiba.

'Ignore him, Kiba. If he reacts I'll deal with him,' the black haired boy said through their mind link.

'I'll meet you at home later. I'm gonna tell mom the good news,' the dog user replied as he walked around the Uchiha and headed to his compound. Sasuke, seeing he was being ignored, lunged at the Inuzuka male with a kunai in hand only for Naruto to punch him in the chest breaking several ribs.

"Attack him again, again and I'll end the filthy Uchiha clan," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder threatened as he unleashed his KI and chakra to make a point. Sakura would have defended her crush but, she was on her knees struggling to breath due to the immense pressure of the KI and chakra. After about a minute, Naruto stopped releasing his KI and chakra and walked off towards the Namikaze Mansion. As soon as Naruto was a few blocks away a jounin stepped in front of him.

"I saw what you did to the Uchiha, demon-brat. It's time you learn your place," the jounin said as he pulled out a kunai. People started to gather around wondering what would happen. Faster than any trained or untrained eye could follow, the Uzumaki was standing next to the jounin with his hand clutching the arrogant jounins face.

"I didn't quite catch that. Would you like to repeat it? You realize that the Third Hokage's law is still in effect and that I'm within my rights to kill you here and now?" Naruto said as he tightened his grip, breaking the mans jaw. Without another word, the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder dropped the man and continued walking.

Namikaze Mansion Gate

"You can come out now Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji," the masked boy said without looking back.

"How did you know we were following you?" the Nara heir questioned trying to pry information out of his fellow genin.

"Since I passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Why did you follow me?" Naruto asked.

"We wanted to see where you live. I didn't know there was a clan compound near the Inuzuka clan compound," Ino said in awe.

"Is there anything else you need? If not then leave," the Uzumaki prince said, finally turning around.

"Naruto, why are you hiding a lot of things? I mean we are your comrades, shouldn't you at least open up a bit?" Shikamaru asked as Chouji opened a bag of potato chips.

"It wouldn't benefit me to open up to people I don't even know. Now if you excuse me, I have things to take care of," Naruto said as he turned back towards the gate when he felt his body freeze.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu complete," the Nara heir said. Before the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder could do or say anything, Kiba ran up to group.

"What's going on? Why are you attacking Naruto?" the Inuzuka male questioned.

"We're not attacking him, we're just trying to get answers," Ino yelled.

"Shikamaru I will only say this once and once only. Let Naruto go. Now," the brunet said as he emitted a dark aura that promised pain beyond belief.

"No can do Kiba. We need answers and I wont release him til we get them," Shikamaru stated.

"You've forced my hand Nara," Naruto said as he moved his eyes towards his fiance.

"What do you mean he's forced your hand? If you had just given us answers this wouldn't have happened," the Yamanaka heir stated. Before Kiba or Naruto could do a thing, the Inuzuka clan head walked out of the surrounding forest.

"Kiba, lets see if you're training has made you a full-fledged Inuzuka," Tsume said but, before her son could do anything Naruto spoke up.

"That wont be necessary Tsume. Kiba has proven himself in the Land of Waves," he said as he blasted his chakra, knocking team ten back a bit.

"As you wish Naruto," Tsume said with a small bow before leaving.

"Restraining a clan head and trying to force answers out of them is punishable by life in prison. Be glad that I'm in a somewhat good mood," the Uzumaki stated biting his thumb and swiping blood on the gate.

"How are you a clan head and Sasuke isn't?" Ino shouted, pointing a finger at the black haired boy.

"Itachi Uchiha is the current head of the Uchiha clan, regardless of his status as S-ranked missing-nin," the Uzumaki prince said as he and his fiance walked through the open gate. Ino tried following but the gate closed immediately, making her stop in her tracks.

"I suggest you don't try and break into our compound Ino. The defenses are set to maim or kill any intruders that aren't locked into the seal," Kiba said before he followed Naruto into the compound.

"I have to go confirm something," Shikamaru said and quickly made his way to the Hokage's tower.

Hokage's Office

"Lord Hokage, Shikamaru Nara is here to see you," a woman's voice said through the speaker.

"Send him in," Hiruzen said as he finished his paperwork.

"Sorry for the intrusion Lord Hokage but I wanted to ask you a question about Naruto," the Nara said.

"Ask away," Sarutobi replied as he packed his pipe.

"Naruto is a Namikaze, isn't he?" the pineapple haired boy questioned, shifting his weight to his left foot.

"What gives you that idea?" the Hokage answered with a question of his own.

"The way that the Inuzuka clan acts around him. The only clan that the Inuzuka clan will obey is the Namikaze clan. According to the books in the 'shinobi only section' of the library, the Inuzuka clan are known as royal guards for the Namikaze clan and would follow them even if it meant defecting from their current village. The books also mentioned that once every few generations a Namikaze will marry an Inuzuka," Shikamaru explained.

"My, my you certainly did your research. Yes, Naruto is a member of the Namikaze clan. This is an S-ranked secret punishable by death. If that is all, you may leave," Sarutobi said as the Nara bowed and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Four days later we find Naruto at training ground three with both Muramasa and Masamune in his hands and, on his back was Crimson Blade. In front of him was the remains of the three training posts. As he was about to sheath the legendary Uzumaki swords, he felt a chakra signature in the trees to his left.

"Come out who ever you are," the black haired boy said sheathing his swords. The person jumped out of the tree and landed a few feet away from him.

"No way, those swords are the legendary Uzumaki twin brother swords Masamune and Muramasa. I don't recognize the other sword though," the twin bun-haired girl said in awe.

"Who are you and how do you know about the swords of the Uzumaki's royal family?" Naruto questioned looking at the girl.

"Wait, Uzumaki royal family? That means... oh my god you're related to Uzukage," the panda looking girl almost yelled.

"You didn't answer my question," the masked boy stated as he shifted his weight.

"I'm Tenten and I'm aiming to be the Leaf Village's Weapon Mistress just like Lady Kushina. As for how I know, I'm kinda obsessed with any famous weapon and tend do as much research as possible on them. What' the other blade you have?" the now named Tenten explained/asked.

"This is Crimson Blade, a sword that I forged with chakra metal, seals, chakra and, my own blood. As for it's abilities, well they're a secret until the exams," Naruto explained as he unsheathed Crimson Blade. Tenten's jaw would have dropped to the ground if it was possible.

"This kind of craftsmanship is way beyond anything a master could ever dream of making. This is proof that you really are a member of the Uzumaki royal family. You have to show these to my dad, follow me," the panda girl said as she ran off towards her fathers shop.

Kei's Weapon Shop

"Dad I'm back back and with a potential customer," Tenten yelled out as she and Naruto walked into the store. A man that was casually dressed with two sheathed daggers attached to his waist for easy access.

"To think I'd actually have the honor of meeting one of the last members of the Uzumaki royal family. How can I be of assistance?" Kei asked as he walked up to the counter.

"Dad, Naruto has the legendary Uzumaki swords as well as a sword that is beyond that of a master," the panda girl said as her father went wide eyed and gaped like a fish out of water. The black haired boy unsheathed Muramasa, Masamune and, Crimson Blade before gently placing them down on the counter.

"Be careful with Muramasa and Masamune because they can only be held by a person of the royal blood. As for Crimson Blade, anyone can wield it but, due to the seals I placed on it while forging it, only I can use its abilities," Naruto said as Kei and his daughters started to drool as they inspected the every inch of the swords including the hidden seals engraved on hilt and trademark Uzumaki swirl on the bottom of the hilt. Neither father or daughter noticed a customer walk in.

"That is some fine craftsmanship. Are they for sale?" a males voice questioned from behind Naruto and Tenten.

"I'm afraid not. They belong to this gentleman here. How may I help you Hayate?" the shop owner replied as Naruto sheathed his swords.

"I need a new sword. One that's durable and wont shatter after taking a hit from a chakra fused weapon. Preferably one made out of chakra metal," Hayate said through coughs.

"If you can wait a moment, I was gonna make a once in a lifetime deal with Kei. Before I do though, is that cough from a sickness or is it just a constant cough that the medics haven't taken time to exam?" Naruto questioned as he turned around.

"It's a sickness that the medics are to lazy to examine," the swordsman responded coughing. Naruto pulled out his medical scroll and unsealed a medium sized cotton swab, a vial filled with a clear liquid that looks like water and, many different colored bottles.

"Open," the black haired boy said. Hayate opened his mouth and Naruto used the swab to get some of his saliva. As soon as he was done, he opened the vial and placed the swab inside.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is in that vial?" the sickly man questioned with a couple coughs.

"This vial is a chakra based tincture that we Uzumaki use to determine what kind of medicine to give our patients. When the tincture turns starts to turn a color just grab the corresponding bottle. It's an advanced medical practice that's not shared with anyone outside of the clan. The only other person who knows this is Tsunade but, she doesn't use it as much because in order to make the tincture you have to fuse at-least three or four days worth of chakra," the masked genin explained as he saw the liquid turn red and green.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Hayate asked with another cough.

"It's not uncommon. What it means is that you have to take to different kinds of medicine. The red bottle is clears your bronchial tubes of any mucus so be prepared to be spitting up mucus for three days. The green bottle is a bit of a potent cough syrup due to how severe your cough is. Take the red one daily and the green one every two or three days," Naruto told him as he handed the special jounin the correct bottles **(I couldn't come up with names for them)**. The _Rinne-Sharingan_ user disposed of the used material then resealed his medic supplies.

"That's absolutely genius. Anyways, what's the deal you mentioned earlier?" Kei asked curiously. Naruto pulled out a scroll from one of his many pockets and unrolled it. On the scroll were eight seals labeled: poison, kunai, shuriken, daggers, trench knives, tanto, wakizashi and, katana.

"As you can see this scroll contains various items ranging from poisons to katanas. Before you interrupt let me explain. The poisons in this scroll range from A-ranked to SSS-ranked and are extremely deadly which is why each poison has a cure attached to them. The weapons are made of Uzumaki chakra metal that allow the user to store their ckakra in the them for a more fatal attack. The daggers, trench knives, tanto, wakizashi and katana are also made with Uzumaki chakra metal but, are engraved with seals. No two weapons have the same seal. This allows the user to pick a weapon that suits their fighting style whether it be close-range, mid-range or, long-range. Instructions are tied to each weapon on what it does and, how it works. Before a person buys a dagger, trench knive, tanto, wakizashi or, katana please let them know that the more chakra put into it, the more durable it gets. As for my offer, I'll give you these items in return for five percent of the monthly profit you make off of them. Before I forget, these items can be pricey, which means genin and most, if not all, chunin will not be able to afford them. The quality of the weapons is equivalent to that of Crimson Blade and, took at-least a week and a half to forge," Naruto explained to the three gaping people in the store.

"Holy shit," a person said from outside catching everyones attention that was inside and outside the store. Everybody in the store turned to see a group of jounin consisting of three females and three males.

"Yugao, Anko, Kurenai, Guy, Asuma, Kakashi," Hayate greeted getting over his shock.

"Let me guess, two swordsman, two taijutsu users, one genjutsu user, one ninjutsu user and, one interrogator?" Naruto asked rhetorically while everyone nodded.

"It's a deal kid," Kei finally said.

"Kakashi-sensei, what kind of weapon would you prefer?" the black haired boy questioned.

"A tanto that can hold my lightning chakra," the silver haired jounin responded. The masked boy unsealed a tanto, looked at the seal on it then handed it to his sensei.

"Kei will tell you the price for it but, I'll tell you now, do not use it until you've stored enough chakra into it to make it really durable. That goes for all of you," the Uzumaki said before repeating the same process six more times. After all the jounins got their desired weapons, Kei told them the price for each making them slightly pale but they paid and left to fill their new weapons with chakra.

"Tenten, why don't you go stock the shelves while I see if Naruto has anything else," the shop owner suggested. Tenten quickly grabbed the scroll and started to stock the shelves as fast and as careful as she could so she doesn't damage any of the masterpieces. About five minutes later she finished and returned to the counter only to see what looked like smoke bombs.

"That's all there is to it," Naruto said as he finished explaining. Just as he finished, Sasuke Uchiha walked in.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" Kei asked.

"I'm looking for a powerful weapon," the raven haired boy said before walking over to the swords that Tenten just stocked.

"I'll take this," the Uchiha said smugly only to frown when he saw the shop owner shake his head.

"The weapons in that isle are restricted to jounin and above shinobi," Tenten's dad stated with a sigh.

"I'm an Uchiha, an elite of this village. You will give me this sword," the _Sharingan_ wielder demanded as he activated his doujutsu only for it to deactivate immediately.

"In my store, what I say is law. I have permission from the Daimyo himself to only sell those weapons to jounin and higher ranked shinobi. As I said that isle is a 'Jounin and Higher' area so go to the correct area or I'll be forced to call ANBU," Kei told the seething boy who put the sword back and stormed out of the store.

"Don't worry about the charges on these, I make thousands of them a day. Tenten you're a long-range fighter correct?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the girl in question.

"Hm, that's good when you are with a team that has a close-range fighter but, on your own you would more than likely be beaten by a taijutsu specialist or a wind user. If you want to improve your taijutsu, I know a place where time is unorthodox. One day in there is equivalent to one hour out here. This area was created and used by the Fourth Hokage to try and perfect his 'Flying Raijin'," Naruto explained.

"I thought it was just a myth," Tenten said.

"It's not, Tenten. I helped the Fourth with the design of the basic seals while he designed the 'Space-Time' seals," Kei stated. Before Naruto could respond he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Miss me, whiskers?" a familiar voice asked. The black haired boy leaned his head up and saw Kurama.

"Maybe," Naruto teased and, without removing his mask, pecked his fiance on the lips.

"Yaoi," Tenten said as she got a slight nosebleed. Her father face vaulted while Naruto shook his head and Kurama chuckled.

"By the way whiskers, I found her sword," the red haired demon in disguise said making Tenten look at him in confusion.

"You found Red Akuma?" Naruto asked making Tenten and Kei gap like a fish. Before anybody could say another word, Sasuke walked back into the store followed by a pink haired civilian.

"Kei Higurashi?" the pink haired civilian questioned looking at the shop owner.

"Who's asking?" the man in question replied.

"I'm council woman Haruno. I've come to tell you that the civilian council has ordered you to give Sasuke Uchiha whatever weapons he desires," the Haruno lied through her teeth.

"The civilian council was disbanded in the last council meeting. I could always spike my chakra and let the Hokage know that you are attempting to commit treason. Or would you rather I kill you now and send you back to your daughter piece by piece?" the black haired boy stated with a sadistic grin that made everyone, even Kurama, shiver in fear.

"That wont be necessary Naruto. You see, a little bird told me that this shop now sells weapons that would make even a master blacksmith look like an apprentice. I wonder who could've made them?" the voice of the Hokage said as he walked into the shop.

"Lord Hokage, I demand that you let Sasuke buy one of these weapons. He needs it to get stronger," the pink haired woman yelled.

"Oh? Let me remind you that I run this village and, I make the decisions around here. I received a message from the Daimyo that these weapons are not to be sold to genin or chunin," Hiruzen told them before the ex-council member and the Uchiha stormed out of the store.

"How may I assist you Lord Hokage?" Kei questioned politely.

"I'm looking for a new weapon. I don't want to always rely on Enma in battles. I also need the next three books on sealing, a dozen blank scrolls, two-hundred kunai and shuriken, a set of poison and, a dozen different smoke bombs," Sarutobi told Kei.

"What type of sword; tanto, wakizashi or, katana?" Tenten asked.

"Katana please," the old man said.

"Lord Hokage, the weapon is based on your fighting style, the poisons here are newly added, thanks to Naruto, and range from A-rank to SSS-rank and, we have four kinds of bombs: the regular smoke bomb, poison gas bomb, stink bomb and, chili pepper bombs," Higurashi stated.

"Impressive. I use the Goken taijutsu style and my affinity is fire although I'm proficient in using all five elements, if possible I would like a sword that could hold and blast concentrated fire chakra. I would also like a pint of an A-ranked and an S-ranked poison, twenty of each bomb and, the kunai and shuriken I would like your highest quality," the Hokage told the shop owner who ran around the store grabbing everything but, didn't know what sword was best for the Hokage.

"Black hilt and pommel with a red guard," Naruto called out. Kei grabbed the right sword and walked back towards the counter to ring up the items.

"I get that you made the swords but, how did you know the exact sword that I needed?" Hiruzen questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Each sword has a different color hilt, pommel and, guard. For example, you see the katana with the blue hilt and pommel but a silver guard? That's a sword for a medic-nin like Tsunade. Its ability is that it creates a light blue, impenetrable dome with a diameter of about 3 meters," the black haired boy explained while the old Fire Shadows eyes went wide.

"Your total is 158,698 ryo," Kei said. The Hokage paled as he handed over the payment.

"To think items like this would cost so much. By the way Naruto, you never really told me about your medic-nin abilities," the old man stated as he sealed the items he just bought in a sealing scroll.

"Well, besides everything Tsunade can do, I also mastered the Uzumaki healing arts. Including the forbidden ones which can regenerate limbs depending on the damage. This is done with the Uzumaki healing runes, which were created during the time of the Sage of the Six Paths but, nobody knows who made them," Naruto told his surrogate grandfather.

"What level are you in sealing? How many levels are there?" Hiruzen asked.

"There are technically six categories and a technical total of 135 levels. In order to try your hand at the last category you need the 'Grand-masters Codex'. To answer your first question, I'm one of nine grand-masters," the Uzumaki prince explained.

"Damn" was all the Hokage managed to say as he, Naruto and, Kurama walked out of the weapon shop.

"What level are you in sealing, old man?" Kurama asked as his fiance jumped on his back.

"Due to all the extra paperwork I have, I'm just now starting on the advanced portion of everything. How did you become a grand-master within seven years? Even for an Uzumaki, it would take at-least half their lifetime give or take a few years," Hiruzen said as he lit his pipe.

"I'm a sponge. I absorb anything and everything I see or that I'm taught. The first five years I spent traveling around the Elemental Nations with the Sannin and mastering everything that I was taught. By the end of the third year, they ran out things to teach me so they had me gain experience. That's where the Mist Village's civil war comes into but, I'm not repeating what was said in the report. After the civil war I spent the rest of the year in the Mist Village repairing it while also earning our village a future ally. During that time, Jiraiya managed to finally replicate my dads hyperbolic seal chamber. We settled down in an abandoned house on the outskirts of Tanzaku Town where Pervy Sage immediately set up and activated the hyperbolic seal chamber. One in the chamber is equivalent to one hour in the real world. As you know, there is only one location in the Leaf Village and that is the training ground between the Namikaze and Inuzuka compounds. The only outsider that has permission to enter is Tenten Higurashi. I gave her permission because she earned my respect by not only knowing about the Uzumaki swords but, she also knew that only a member of the royal family can wield them. Since Kurama was sealed inside of me at birth, his DNA and my DNA merged together allowing him to also wield the swords. There's a catch that nobody knows about though. Mito Uzumaki decided to engrave a blood seal on the pommel of each sword, this way if the wielder of Masamune and Muramasa find a mate or mates, then they will be able to wield Muramasa and Masamune," Naruto finished explaining.

"The next few months are gonna be tiring and stressful," Hiruzen sighed ans the trio arrived at the Namikaze Mansion.

"Hiruzen, I'll be taking over your training," Kurama said making the Hokage sweat.

"I have paperwork that needs to be done," Sarutobi exclaimed trying to find an excuse out of training with the red head.

"Old man you are the Hokage for a reason. There are two things every Hokage can do when they need to train. The first is telling your secretary to sort through the paperwork and bring in the important stuff and send only one Shadow Clone to sort in the office and work on it. The second is you create multiple Shadow Clones to do the the paperwork, which hasn't been sorted by your secretary, and you waste more chakra," his surrogate grandson explained, the old Fire Shadow sighed and made a Shadow Clone. The minute the clone popped into existence, it ran towards to Hokage tower to do its assigned task.

"What training do you have in mind for me, Kurama?" the Hokage asked as he tried to keep worry out of his voice.

"It's a sort of rapid yet effective training that even though Minato perfected, it was created by The Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju," the red haired boy said. The Hokage was gonna reply but Naruto interrupted.

"Someone's coming," the black haired boy stated as they all turned around.

"So this is where you live dead-last. Too bad its not yours anymore," said the voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Let him try it, Hiruzen. If he can get the gate open then, all defenses will be locked onto his chakra signature and will maim or kill him," the Otsutsuki briefly said with a grin. The trio watched as the arrogant Uchiha walked up to the gate and tried pushing it open. When the gate didn't budge the raven haired boy got angered and started to attack it with everything he had. After about an hour he fell to the ground, exhausted.

"What's wrong, Uchiha? Didn't you say it wasn't mine anymore?" Naruto said as he bit his thumb and swiping it over the gates lock. A moment later the gate opened and the trio walked in just as the arrogant Uchiha got to his feet. Seething with anger, Sasuke ran through the gates and to get hit dead-on by a bolt of lightning, causing him to pass out immediately.

"My defenses activate when they sense foreign chakra outside the gate and will only fire if that foreign chakra enters," Naruto stated gesturing to his unconscious 'teammate'. Before Sarutobi could reply the trio heard a banshee like scream.

"Oh great, first I had emo here try to take my compound and now I have the banshee. Old man, follow Kurama so you two can begin. I'll join you when I get rid of this thing," the Uzumaki told him as he 'gently' kicked the unconscious Uchiha sending him flying quite a few feet off of his property.

"Naruto you idiot, look at what you did to Sasuke," Sakura yelled as she knelt down next to her crush.

"I'm aware of what my _defenses_ did to the Uchiha however, I did not touch him. I have the Hokage as a witness," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ user told her, emphasizing on his defenses, before walking towards his fiance and surrogate grandfather.

"Don't you dare walk away from me. Get back here and heal Sasuke," the Haruno demanded.

"I may be a medic but, I never took the medic-nins oath therefore I don't have to heal a person if I don't want to. Besides, why would I heal someone who's always demanding I hand over clan secrets and classified information? Anybody with a brain can tell you that a clan head can arrest the person who does try and demand clan secrets and/or classified information. You of all people should know this, Haruno, considering your lack of physical strength is made up for by the knowledge you have, yet you still insist that I do whatever that bastard says," Naruto explained as he walked towards the Namikaze training grounds, the gates shutting behind him.

"How's it coming Kurama?" Naruto asked as he entered the training grounds between the Namikaze and Inuzuka clan.

"He's coming along nicely. His old age has limited the amount of clones that he can create though," the red haired man said.

"Tenten should be here soon. When she gets here please help her with her taijutsu. I'm gonna make dinner," the black haired boy said as he kissed his fiance before walking towards his compund.

A Couple Hours Later

An exhausted Tenten and Hiruzen were helped into the living room by Kurama and Kiba, who arrived about an hour ago.

"How was training?" Naruto asked as saw the group of four walk in.

"That was more torture than training, Naruto. This man is more of a slave driver than Guy-sensei," Tenten said as she and Sarutobi shivered.

"I have a couple indoor hot-springs down the hall. The water is fused with medicinal herbs that will help speed up your physical recovery as well as replenish your chakra," the Uzumaki told them. Before anyone could register what happened, Tenten and Hiruzen were running down the corridor.

"According to the scroll you gave me earlier, you have a little gift for me?" Kiba questioned as the black haired boy sat in his lap.

"I'm giving you Crimson Blade and my mothers sword, Red Akuma. As you know, when an Inuzuka masters the sword style given to them, the Namikaze clan head gifts them one or two swords depending on the style. Red Akuma was originally an Inuzuka clan sword but, it started to get passed down from generation to generation until it was taken by a rogue Inuzuka member. You know the rest from there. Crimson Blade was the first sword that I perfectly crafted. The reason I'm giving you these swords is because they will compliment you kenjutsu style better than any other blade," Naruto explained. Without a word, the Inuzuka leaned up and kissed his fiance on the lips. Before they could get any farther, a buzzing sound echoed throughout the compound.

"I'll get it. You two deserve a bit of alone time together," Kurama said as he walked out of the compound and towards the gate.

"Thank you for letting me freshen up Naruto," said the voice of the Hokage.

"Anytime old man. Dinner should be done in about half an hour," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ user said as he got the memories of one of his clones that dispersed.

"Where's Tsunami and Inari?" the old Fire Shadow questioned as he fixed his shirt.

"They went to do a little shopping but, they should be back soon," the black haired boy replied.

"You have a visitor Naruto," Kurama stated as a bundle of brown hair shot towards Naruto.

"Boss," the voice of Konohamaru yelled as the small boy slammed into Naruto, making him fall off of Kiba's lap and onto the couch.

"Hhow'd you figure out where I live? Did you bribe the old man?" the black haired boy questioned causing Sarutobi to sweat drop.

"He heard me and Inari talking about you and wanted to tag along. I'm sorry Naruto," Tsunami said as she slightly bowed.

"Tsunami, this is also your home so I don't mind if you bring people over. Same for you Inari," the Uzumaki said as Tsunami and Inari walked into the room carrying bags.

"Your house is huge Naruto," Tenten said from the entrance of the corridor. She wore black shinobi pants, a light blue Chinese style shirt and, a face towel was resting on her shoulder.

"Boss is she your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked pointing towards Tenten.

"She's a friend," the boy in question replied. Ten clones of Naruto walked out of the kitchen and placed the trays that they were carrying onto the table.

"Dig in," the black haired boy said. The second that the words left his lips, everyone started eating.

"I'm home," a familiar voice said as somebody walked into the kitchen.

"Welcome home Yagura. Dinner's done so sit and enjoy yourself," Naruto said as he got up and pecked Yagura on the lips. The ex-Mizukage sat down and started eating.

"Lord Hokage, do you plan on fixing the academy?" the panda girl questioned as she leaned back.

"I do but I'm not quite how I plan to do that," Hiruzen answered.

"The first year will be history and learning to control your chakra, year two will be taijutsu and learning how to use a weapon that feels right when you hold it, not a weapon that looks cool or powerful. The third year is ninjutsu and sealing, the fourth year is medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. The last two years will be doing D-ranked missions, improving your skills and, improving your teamwork," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder explained making everyones eye widen.

"You've certainly had time to come up with all this Naruto," the Hokage said getting over his shock.

"Not really, in one of Kiba's letters he explained the situation with the academy. I just said how I would improve the academy if I was Hokage. I would also put this in motion before the next academy term starts," the Uzumaki said, as the old man gave him a thoughtful look.

"I'll give the academy instructors the information tomorrow," Sarutobi said as he finished eating.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You two are late," a pink haired girl yelled as Kiba and Naruto approached the academy.

"Put a sock in it you damn pink haired bitch. Your yelling is gonna make us go deaf," Kiba said as everyone made their way inside the academy.

"Kiba, Kurenai-sensei was looking for you yesterday. We had a small get-together before we started the exams," Hinata told the Inuzuka who only yawned and nodded.

"Sorry, I had a bit of a family matter to take care of," the dog user said with a slight grin on his face.

"Drop the genjutsu, we're looking for the third floor not the second," Sasuke said with his arms crossed.

"Well, well looks like we got a smart one," one of the guys standing in front of the door said.

"Idiot, that was a test to weed out the competition. I should've figured he couldn't keep his mouth shut," the black haired boy said as he and team eight, followed by team nine, made their way to the third floor. A few seconds later the rest of team seven caught up.

"Good, I'm glad to see that you all showed otherwise you would've made the trip here for nothing," Kakashi told them without looking up from his orange book.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned as she started to bite her nails.

"If only two members of a team arrived then, that team would be sent home. In order to participate in the chunin exams all members of the team must be present. Hurry up and enter the room or you'll be disqualified," the masked jounin said as he walked away. Teams seven and eight walked into room 301 and were met by the stares of the other genin.

"I missed you Sasuke," a platinum blonde said as she hugged one of the Uchiha's arms. This caught the attention of Sakura who started yelling at her rival.

"You guys too, huh?" a pineapple haired shinobi asked as he approached the teams seven and eight.

"You guys are the rookies, right? Maybe you should keep it down a bit," a silver haired genin told them.

"Who are you?" Ino questioned, still holding onto the raven haired boy.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi and this is my seventh time taking the chunin exams," the now named Kabuto exclaimed.

"You must really suck if this is your seventh time taking the exams," Sakura stated as she crossed her arms.

"The exams are quite hard. Maybe I can help you rookies out with some information?" the silver haired boy suggested as he pulled out a large deck of blank cards.

"What are those?" Shikamaru questioned.

"These are nin-info cards. I have information on just about everyone here," Kabuto explained.

"What do you know about the red haired kid from Sand, the loser in the green spandex and, Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked. Kabuto pulled three cards from the deck and placed chakra into the first one.

"First up is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys and his teammates are Neji Hyuga, Tenten and, their squad leader Might Guy. Mission experience is 11 C-ranks, 20 D-ranks and is a taijutsu specialist. Next is Gaara of the Desert. His teammates are his siblings Temari and Kankuro. He's completed eight C-ranks, one B-rank and never even got a scratch on him. Other than that, there's not much information on him. Finally, Naruto Uzumaki. His teammates are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and, their leader is Kakashi Hatake. Naruto's skills and mission experience are restricted along with everything else on him," Kabuto explained but lied when he was giving info on the black haired boy.

"Shut up and sit you maggots. My name is Ibiki Morino and I'll be the proctor for the first part of the exams. There will be no combat between candidates at all so save it for the second part. Now, come up and grab a number from the box. This number will determine where you will be seated so we can begin the written test," Ibiki explained as he and about 10 to 20 chunin appeared in a cloud of smoke. All the participants formed a single file line and one by one they took a number from the box and sat down. After about half an hour all the candidates were seated and Ibiki began to explain the rules.

"Rule number one, everyone starts with a perfect score of 10 points. This means if you miss three then your score will be seven. Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the final score of all three members. Rule number three, the sentinels you see there are here to watch you for any signs of cheating. Every time a person is caught cheating, two points will be subtracted from their total score. You have 45 minutes before the final question is given out. You may begin... now," the proctor explained as most of the candidates were shocked at the rules. Ten minutes later Naruto and few other students were finished.

'Need help,puppy?' the Uzumaki prince asked through their mental link.

'I actually just finished whiskers,' Kiba replied with a mental smirk.

'Dumb question but, what do I do with the items in the scroll?' the soon-to-be Uzumaki questioned.

'It's an ancient Uzumaki ritual that allows the mates of said Uzumaki to read clan information, such as the ancient text of our clan,' Naruto explained as he sent directions through the mental link.

'I see. We'll we should do the ritual sometime after the second exam. Anyways, can you teach me the Uzumaki medical ninjutsu? It'll be a major help if I go on a solo mission and get a severe wound. Also, can you teach me more sealing jutsu? I've mastered the third category and even managed to create my own paralysis seal,' the brunet asked as several more participants finished.

'I don't see why not. Besides, you have potential to surpass old man Hashirama and Madara with the right guidance. Kurenai is strong but, she only focused on genjutsu which stunted her ability to further your teams other skills,' the black haired boy told his fiance. After about half an hour and several disqualifications, Ibiki started to explain the tenth question.

"Pencils down maggots. It's time for the tenth question but, before I give you the final question I have to explain something. If you decide to take this question and and get it wrong you will fail and never be allowed to take the chunin exams again," the proctor explained with a shit eating grin that made more genin leave.

"What? You can't do that. There are people in here that have taken the exams before," Sakura yelled as she stood up.

"They didn't have me as a proctor, now sit down and shut up. I'll ask you one more time, will you take the tenth question or not?" Ibiki said using a scare tactic that seemed to work on all of the genin.

"Underestimating a person based on looks will be your downfall, proctor. In the shinobi world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. While the mission given by our Kage is important, the lives of our comrades are more important," Naruto said making everyone look at him him in shock.

"The brat's right. In life, information is a powerful weapon which if kept secret, can keep your comrades and your village safe. To those of you who decided to stay... congratulations you pass," the scared man explained.

"What about the tenth question?" a random shinobi yelled.

"That was the tenth question. The point of it was to see if you had what it takes to become chunin of your respective village or if you needed more time to understand what being a chunin means. You see, a chunin is a person who can lead a team and make decisions that may not always be the best choices. It's part of our line of work," Ibiki explained. As he finished a bundle shattered the window only to reveal a sign and a purple haired kunoichi. The sign read 'The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi'.

"Ibiki you left 26 teams?! Whatever, I'll cut them in half in the next part. Now, follow me to the next exam site. Anyone late will be disqualified," Anko said as she jumped out the window she came through.

Training Ground 44: The Forest of Death

"This place looks scary," Sakura said as all the participants arrived.

"It's called the Forest of Death for a reason and soon you'll find out why," Anko said.

"I've dealt with worse," Naruto muttered but, the purple haired proctor heard it and tossed a kunai at him. The Uzumaki prince leaned his head slightly to the right and avoided the kunai.

"It's people like you that die in there first," the proctor said as she appeared behind the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder. As soon as she was behind him, she felt something sharp press against the side of her stomach.

"Underestimating someone will be your downfall," Naruto whispered as he resealed his swords.

"Anyways, let me explain the rules for this part of the exam. Each team will get either a heaven or an earth scroll. Your mission is to get the opposite scroll and head to the tower within five days. Opening the scroll is forbidden and anyone who does open it will be disqualified with their team. Now I need you to sign these forms," Anko explained as a chunin handed out the said forms.

"What are these forms for?" a random shinobi asked.

"These forms are so that your families and village cannot come after us if you die in the exams. Once each team has signed the forms, one member will come up, turn in the forms then, receive a scroll from inside the tent behind me. Any questions before the second phase begins?" the kunoichi said.

"What happens if we open the scroll before reaching the destination?" a shinobi from the Hidden Grass asked.

"Let's just say you don't want to find out," the purple haired kunoichi replied grinning sadistically.

"What are we supposed to do for food?" the Akimichi clan heir questioned as he opened another bag of chips.

"There's plenty of edible things in the forest but, that also means there's plenty of deadly things in there as well," Anko told them.

"Who's gonna hold onto our scroll?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke.

"Sakura you go get the scroll and hang onto it till we enter the forest. Once we're in the forest, give it to the Uchiha. I have no room to hold a scroll," Naruto said as team eight walked up to them. Sakura nodded and went to grab her teams' scroll.

"You excited, Naruto?" Kiba asked as his fiance hugged him.

"It's gonna irritate me since I have to watch over idiots," the boy in question answered as the Inuzuka held his waist.

"What are you doing here piggy?" the pink haired banshee asked as she walked back to her team.

"If you two are gonna argue then take it somewhere else," the Uzumaki said harshly.

"What's his problem?" Ino asked her rival who shrugged her shoulders.

"The next phase of the chunin exams will begin in three minutes," Anko shouted.

"See you at the end, Naruto," Kiba said as he gave the black haired boy a quick kiss before parting ways with his team.

"Do you have a plan, Sasuke?" the Haruno asked as she, Naruto and, Sasuke mad their way to gate 28.

"Who needs a plan? With me here, we're bound to pass this phase," Sasuke said arrogantly which made his fangirl squeal.

"Use the river to get to the tower. The faster we get there, the more time we can hone our skills and it would save energy," Naruto said causing the Uchiha to glare at him.

"Why should we listen to you?" the raven haired boy questioned with his usual emo attitude.

"Without me, you wouldn't make it to the tower without triggering the ANBU traps and running into the more dangerous animals in here," the boy in question said as the gates opened.

"What are you gonna do while we make our way to the tower?" the banshee asked as she handed the _Sharingan_ wielder the heaven scroll.

"Hunting," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder stated before disappearing into the trees.

"I would listen to him if I were you Uchiha. He knows what he's doing and he's very trustworthy," Temari said as her and her brothers jumped down from a tree.

"What are you doing here and why should an elite like myself listen to the dead-last?" the raven haired boy questioned as he looked Temari up and down.

"You should listen to him because the last person who disobeyed him ended up in the hospital for nearly eight months. Insubordination is one of the things that Naruto hates and he wont hesitate to discipline his subordinates. As to what we're doing here, it's of no concern to an outsider," Gaara explained making Sasuke frown and Sakura pale.

"I suggest you follow the orders he gave you. You wouldn't want to be disqualified from the exams now would you?" Temari taunted. The Uchiha seethed and was about to attack until he saw Gaara's sand rising. The pink haired girl and the _Sharingan_ wielder broke off some bamboo before diving into the river and letting the currents drag them to the tower much to their displeasure.

"Come on, we have to check up on Kiba's team," the red haired jinchuuriki said as the trio jumped into the trees.

With Naruto

"Dammit, this place is like a damned jungle," a Rain shinobi exclaimed as his team sat down to rest, unaware that Naruto was watching them from the trees.

'Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu,' the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder thought as he placed his hand in the seal of confrontation. A thick mist started to form within the clearing, making the Rain shinobi jump away from each other in fright.

"What the hell?" one of them asked out loud as the Uzumaki silently made his way around the clearing, slitting each of their throats then, releasing the jutsu.

"Never let your guard down," he said as he picked up an earth scroll that fell out of one of their pouches and disappeared into the trees. As he was making his way towards the tower he ran into Kabuto.

"Just the person I was looking for. Lord Orochimaru sent word that the Kazekage plans on attacking the Leaf. I've sent word to the Hokage before we entered the forest," the silver haired genin told the Uzumaki prince.

"Any word from Karin?" the black haired boy asked as the duo made their way to the tower.

"She's still in Whirlpool sealing everything that you may have overlooked and she is also sealing all the Uzumaki metal and books on how to make it," Kabuto answered.

"Thanks. When we get to the tower, I need you to stand guard outside my room if you don't mind. I'm gonna perform the ritual on Kiba and I don't want my idiot teammates interrupting," Naruto said.

"I wont be able to stand watch but, I can place a barrier seal on the door as well as privacy seals," Kabuto stated as Naruto nodded as they reached the tower and saw the remaining members of team seven waiting.

"What took you so long you idiot?" Sakura screeched.

"The forest is nearly five miles from the gate to the tower. I had travel at least two and a half miles to find the nearest team then, I had to travel the five miles to the tower. That's seven miles of basically nonstop running. Be more considerate to the guy who gave you the easiest route to the tower," the boy in question stated as he walked into the tower.

"If qualities of heaven are your desire acquire wisdom to take your mind higher, if earthly qualities are what you lack train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are open together the perilous path will become righteous forever this 'something' is the secret way that guides us from this place today," the pink haired girl read in confusion.

"We might need to open the scrolls," Sasuke said as he pulled out the heaven scroll he was carrying.

"What? But the proctor said not to open them," Sakura protested.

"We made it to the tower, wouldn't you think that there would be someone to explain the writing or some way to summon a person to explain it?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the scrolls. Before his loudmouth teammate could say anther word, he and the raven haired boy opened the scrolls.

"Man? Person?" Sakura questioned bewildered.

"It's a Summoning Jutsu," Sasuke said as he and Naruto tossed the scrolls. The scrolls started to smoke and a few seconds later, team seven saw the silhouette of a person.

"Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked as the smoke cleared.

"It's been a while," Iruka said before he realized that team seven was unscathed.

"I made them take the river whether they wanted to or not. I don't mean to be rude but, what teams are already here?" Naruto questioned.

"The team from Sand, team eight and, Kabuto's team are here," the chunin replied.

"What room are Kiba and Gaara in?" the black haired boy asked.

"Kiba's team is down the hall sixth door on the left and the Sand team is across from them," the scarred man told him.

"Thanks," Naruto said before walking down the hall.

"He has no respect at all," the green eyed girl stated.

"Sakura, I was informed by Lord Hokage himself to let Naruto skip the explanation due to clan business. If you have an issue with our Kage's decision then bring it up with him," Iruka said before explaining the meaning of the writing on the wall.

Team Eights Room

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked as Naruto walked in.

"I'm here to get Kiba. Do you need more of the medicine or are you OK?" the black haired boy said/asked.

"I have about a weeks worth of it left but, according to Lady Tsunade, I should be fine by then," the Hyuga heiress explained.

"Hinata, may I ask what's wrong?" Shino questioned politely.

"I caught a virus that was going around but, thanks to Naruto's medicine, it isn't contagious anymore and it's going away faster than the medics at the hospital said it would," the raven haired girl replied.

"Ready to go, whiskers? We don't want to waste any more time," Kiba whispered as he and Naruto walked out the room. The black haired boy walked across the hall and knocked three times on the door.

"That time already?" Gaara asked as he opened the door and walked out.

"Yea and I need you to set up contingency seals on the inside in case anyone bypasses Kabuto's seals and because I cant waste any time drawing the seals and applying them. As you know, I have to start immediately when I enter the room otherwise he'll be out for the rest of the exams," Naruto explained as his teammates walked up.

"Start what immediately, dead-last?" the Uchiha asked smugly.

"Why are you always in my business?" the black haired boy retorted.

"I'm in your business because you belong to me," the raven haired said.

"First of all I'm not a damn trophy and, secondly I don't belong to you and never will. Now stay the fuck out of business before I end your pathetic excuse of a life," Naruto said threateningly. Sasuke, however, didn't falter and grabbed the Uzumaki prince by his collar.

"Now you listen here, you will drop those freaks and become mine or I'll make you," the Uchiha said. Everybody within five feet started to back up as they felt Naruto's KI.

"Kiba, Gaara go get any and all medics in the vicinity," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder said in a cold, deadly voice. The brunet and red haired boy wasted no time in doing what they were told. As soon as they left, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and shattered it completely causing the raven haired boy to let him go and hold his wrist. The black haired boy then delivered a bone crushing kick to his ribs before snapping his legs like twigs. Right before he could unseal his swords, Tsunade restrained him while a whole squad of medic-nin healed the Uchiha on the spot.

"The little bitch deserved it," Naruto said as his grandmother gently pushed him in the direction of his room.

"You have clan matters to take care of so go and handle them and stop wasting time," Tsunade ordered as her grandson, Kiba and, Gaara made their way towards Naruto's room.

"I haven't seen you that mad since Bee challenged your authority due to your height back then," Gaara said with a chuckle.

"Everything's ready Naruto," Kabuto said as the trio walked inside and were about to shut the door when Sakura yelled.

"How dare you hurt Sasuke like that? He gave you the honor of helping him bring back the Uchiha clan and you nearly kill him? You're a de-" the pink haired girl said but was cut off.

"Say that word, I dare you. Give me an excuse to kill you with a smile on my face," Kiba said as he released a massive amount of KI and brought the banshee to her knees. Gaara pulled the Inuzuka into the room followed by Naruto.

"Sakura, if you want to live to see another then, I strongly recommend you stop insulting Naruto. He has no problem killing someone for insulting him and with his political knowledge and clan backing, he will get away," the silver haired genin said as he shut the door and started drawing seals on it. On the other side of the door Gaara was doing the same thing.

"Strip to your boxers and lay down Kiba," Naruto said. The brunet quickly stripped to his undergarments and laid down. The black haired boy quickly got to work by biting his thumb and drawing seals all over hi fiances body. Once he was done, Naruto place the Uzumaki ritual runes around his fiance and started chanting at a volume that Kiba couldn't hear. During the chanting, the black haired boy placed his hands about five inches the brunets body as a maroon colored dome surrounded the soon-to-be Uzumaki and started working its magic.

Three Days Later

Naruto packed up the ritual runes, replaced them with the healing runes and, activated them just in case there was any damage caused by the ritual.

"That felt like forever," Gaara said with a yawn.

"I know but, it was worth it. Besides, now we can finally have the Ten Grand-masters. Don't forget that you can take on apprentices in order to pass on your legacy in case you decide you don't want any children," Naruto said making his friend shake his head.

"Still as blunt as ever," the One-Tails jinchuuriki stated with a chuckle as he got up and started removing the contingency seals.

'Kabuto, we're all done,' the black haired boy said through his mental link.

'I'm on my way. I'll knock three times when I've removed the seals,' Kabuto replied before closing the link. Around ten minutes later, three knocks on the door signaled that the seals were removed.

"How long was I out?" Kiba yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Three days," Naruto stated as Kabuto walked in.

"I thought you three might be hungry so I grabbed something from the kitchen," the silver haired boy said as he pulled in a carriage full of food.

"Kabuto do you know what the next phase will be?" the brunet asked as he got some BBQ.

"Depending on the amount of teams that pass, I'd say a preliminary round will be held before we move to the third part of he exam although, I wouldn't be surprised if they gave us a break after the prelims," the silver haired boy answered.

"I finally don't have to drag those idiots around any longer," Naruto exclaimed leaning back and resting on the bed.

"Are they that bad, Naruto?" the One-Tails jinchuuriki asked as he stood up and stretched.

"Sasuke thinks that I shouold hand over all my clan techniques just because he's an Uchiha. Sakura is just a useless fangirl that will only do whatever the Uchiha tells her. I can already see their faces when I reveal my heritage during the finals. I also plan to change my clan status to Otsutsuki, this way it's just one big clan instead of several," the black haired boy explained as he pulled his fiance into his lap. Kiba, though he enjoyed being in Naruto's lap, looked distraught due to being out of reach from his food. Seeing this, Gaara slid the plate over and the brunet began eating again.

"Oh sorry, we didn't know this room was occupied already," a familiar voice said from the doorway.

"As long as you don't have my idiot team with you then you're welcome to stay. If you're hungry then, help yourselves to some food," the Uzumaki said as he snuck some BBQ from the Inuzuka's plate. Team ten walked in and grabbed some food.

"Oh man, finally some real food," Chouji exclaimed as he stated to munch on ramen, rice and, BBQ.

"When did you guys get here?" Shikamaru questioned grabbing a rice ball.

"The first day," Gaara said, picking up a bowl of ramen.

"Seriously? All three of your teams?" the platinum blonde girl yelled.

"Yes. I made those fools take the river otherwise they would set off every trap in their path. Gaara's team assisted Kiba's team due to clan matters," Naruto briefly stated, not giving out any important information.

"Naruto I don't mean to pry for information but, can I ask why Kiba's markings are lighter than usual?" the Nara clan heir asked.

"It's to finalize our marriage contract," the boy in question said vaguely knowing the Nara would understand. The Inuzuka turned around so he was facing his fiance and leaned his head on the black haired boys shoulder.

"If you're tired then you can go to sleep," Naruto said as Kiba yawned and nuzzled into his neck.

"Are they always like this?" Ino asked as Gaara let out a slight laugh.

"Try living with him for a few months," the red head stated.

"I'm gonna get Kiba and I a seperate room. I don't want him to wake up before the next phase starts," Naruto said picking up his soon-to-be husband and walking out of the room.

"Rude," the Yamanaka huffed only for Gaara to slap her out of anger.

"It's rude that Naruto wants his fiance to get some sleep without being disturbed? Seriously do you fangirls think before you speak?" the One-Tails jailer questioned while glaring at her.

"Wait until my Sasuke hears about this," Ino said as she stormed out of the room to find Sasuke.

"Troublesome. Ino needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut or she'll get us killed on a mission," Shikamaru said as he leaned back. Gaara got up and went back to his room.

A Couple Days Later

"This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying. In the world of the shinobi, that is friendship. The third exam is a fight for life with your villages pride and your dreams on the line," Hiruzen explained to the seven remaining teams.

"I can handle anything, just tell me details," an arrogant Uchiha said. Before the Hokage could speak, a special jounin appeared on his left.

"Lord Hokage, I ask that you allow me, Hayate Gekko, to explain the rules," Hayate said.

"So be it," Sarutobi said.

"We will be having a preliminary before moving on to real thing," the jounin said bluntly.

"Preliminary? What the hell do you mean by that?" Shikamaru yelled.

"I'm sorry, sensei excuse me but, I don't get it. Whats the point of having a preliminary? I mean, cant we just go straight to the third exam?" Sakura questioned. Naruto just shook his head at her stupidity.

"The first two exams were to easy and we really weren't expecting seven teams to pass. The chunin exam rules state that a preliminary can be held during any stage to reduce the amount of total candidates," the proctor explained.

"Is that even fair?" the pink haired girl complained.

"Look, we're trying to speed things up at this stage. There will be a lot of important people coming to watch so we cant afford to waste their time. They want to see the best and that's what we'll give them. If there's any one who feel that they're not in top shape, now's your time to quit," Hayate explained.

"I'm near chakra exhaustion. I'm not sure I can last a minute against an opponent," Kabuto said as he raised his hand.

"Kabuto Yakushi, correct? You can stay if you want," Hayate said as Kabuto walked away. Seeing nobody else deciding to quit, the jounin began explaining again.

"We'll begin the preliminary round now. This round will consist of one on one battles. There are no rules for these matches. You will fight until one dies, concedes defeat or, is crippled. The panel behind me will display the names of the two combatants at random. Since there's nothing more to say, lets begin," the jounin said as the panel started to shuffle through names before landing on two.

"Yoroi Akado and Sasuke Uchiha step forward. Everyone else please make your way to the stands," the special jounin coughed. After the rest of the candidates, the jounin and, the Hokage made their way to the stands Hayate started the match.

"If both fighters are ready, you may begin the match," he said jumping back several feet. Yoroi charged Sasuke and assaulted him with a quick barrage of punches. After about five minutes of being on the denfensive, the Uchiha kicked his opponent away and jumped only for Yoroi to appear in front of him and slam him to the ground. Feeling a pull on his chakra, Sasuke tried getting free of the chakra absorbing shinobi but, felt his strength fading.

"My chakra... you're absorbing my chakra," the _Sharingan_ wielder finally said. Before Yoroi could respond, the raven haired boy kicked him in the balls then in the ribs, making him fly back a few feet. Seeing Yoroi not moving, Hayate checked his pulse before calling the match.

"Winner : Sasuke Uchiha," he said as the Uchiha walked up to the stands and the medics carried Yoroi out.

"Will Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi come down to the arena?" he called out. Both fighters for the second round walked down to the arena but, Zaku was wearing a sling.

"Begin when ready," the proctor said moving back.

"You wont recover if you fight me. I suggest you forfeit," Shino stated.

'How you pull this one off, Zaku, is beyond me,' Dosu thought.

"Would you look at that? Seems I have one good arm," the Stone shinobi said smugly as he ran towards the Aburame heir and tried to swipe at his head.

"Even with both your arms you wouldn't have a chance of beating me," the bug user exclaimed, blocking the attack.

"Then try this on for size. Slicing Sound Waves," Zaku yelled as he blasted a wave of concentrated air directly at Shino's head, sending sprawling to the floor. When the dust cloud cleared, the bug user was standing and looked to be unharmed.

"No way," Zaku exclaimed before he started hear an unfamiliar sound.

Up In The Stands

"Naruto did you see that?" Kiba questioned.

"Yea, Shino is actually four moves ahead of Zaku and already started his counter attack," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder explained.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked tilting her head.

"Just watch, you'll see soon," Naruto told her as he continued watching the fight.

Back In The Arena

'What the hell is he?' Zaku thought to himself as he heard what sounded like hundreds of bugs crawling.

"Now that you creeped everybody out, what happens next?" the Stone shinobi asked sarcastically only to instantly turn around and see an army of parasitic beetles swarming his flank.

"They're a rare species of parasitic beetles that drain their prey of chakra. An army this size will drain every last drop of chakra you have in less than a minute. You cant possibly take on two enemies with only one arm. If you attack me with your good arm, my friends will swarm you from the back. If you use your good arm to keep my friends at bay then, you'll be blinded by me. Your only logical option is to forfeit," Shino explained, forming the tiger seal and watching his bugs draw closer. Zaku lowered his head in anger as memories of the past raced through his mind.

'Never again. That's never gonna happen again,' he mentally yelled snapping his head up and glaring at Shino.

"Now you've made me mad. It's like you said, always have an ace in the hole right? I'll blow you away," Zaku yelled as he extended his left arm towards Shino and, his right arm towards the parasitic beetles. As soon as he used his jutsu, his arms exploded. Not being able to stand the pain of multiple hole in his arms and possibly shattered bones, Zaku fell over unconscious.

"Winner: Shino Aburame," Hayate said as the medics came and carried Zaku away and Shino walked off the field.

In The Stands

"Wait how did he do that? Find out," a boy wearing green spandex said.

"There's no need to have your Hyuga teammate find out. Shino is from the Aburame clan, a clan that when when a bug master is born they enter a pact with the bugs. In return, they obey their hosts will, fight their battles and, destroy their enemies. The downside to this is that the Aburame cant use any elemantal jutsu and the bugs feed on their chakra," Naruto explained from next to them.

"May I ask who you are, my youthful friend?" Guy questioned.

"Guy-sensei this is the boy I was telling you about," Tenten said from the other side of her sensei.

"Ah so you're young Naruto? I heard rumors that you went head-to-head with Kakashi and made him surrender," eccentric man said.

"What? He beat your eternal rival, Guy-sensei?" the mini Guy questioned in shock.

"Impossible he's only a genin," Neji stated.

"Yet I got rid of the virus that your cousin had. Tell me, Hyuga, since when does rank matter in the shinobi world?" Naruto retorted making Neji stay quiet.

"Lee, Naruto is not somebody you want to challenge. His posture alone radiates power that even I cant match," team nines sensei told his student.

"But that is impossible. He looks younger than us," Lee exclaimed.

"Will people stop underestimating me because of my age? First my sensei and team, now you? If you cant handle that fact that somebody younger than you is stronger than yourself then you don't deserve to be called shinobi. And I swear if you say something stupid, Hyuga, then you'll become dragon food," Naruto told them. Guy paled when the black haired haired boy mentioned dragons.

"Dragons? But they're an Uzumaki summoning," he stuttered.

"Well done, Captain Obvious," Naruto retorted sarcastically.

"Lee I forbid you from challenging him. I don't think opening the Eight Gates will be enough," the jounin stated as he paled even more, if possible. Upon hearing this, all of team nine paled. A plum a smoke caught their attention.

"Kakashi-sensei where were you?" Sakura almost yelled.

"I had to pick something up when I ran into Kei. He told me that he would like a full store restock, Naruto. He also said that he'll give you forty percent of the total income at the end of every month," the silver haired jounin said getting Sakura's and Sasuke's attention.

"Isn't Kei the shinobi weapon shop owner? Why's he asking all this of that idiot? I bet Sasuke could make a better weapon," the pink haired girl said smugly. Kakashi unsheathed his tanto and showed his pink haired student.

"This tanto makes even the best blacksmiths in the Land of Iron looks like apprentices. It is made from the highest quality metal that is only found in one area of the shinobi world. Would you like to guess who made it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's obvious it was made by the only blacksmith in the Leaf Village," Sasuke said.

"My dad didn't make that," Tenten spoke up.

"Then who did?" the banshee questioned tilting her head to the right.

"Naruto," Kakashi said bluntly.

"What? But he's not a blacksmith," Ino yelled as she over heard the conversation.

"You know this how?" Naruto asked as he watched the third match.

Back In The Arena

Down on the field, Kankuro was standing over Misumi, who several crushed bones thanks to the puppet that has him in a bear hug.

"Winner of the third match is Kankuro," Hayate exclaimed, relieved that he didn't stop the match in the middle. The panel flashed through names before landing on Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"Will both contestants step forward," the jounin said as soon as the field was cleared.

"To think I'd fight you this early," Ino said as she stopped a few meters away from her rival.

"There's no way you can beat me, Ino-pig. I've been training my butt off the past few months," Sakura retorted. In the stands team ten was commenting on the battle.

"Of all the people for her to go up against, it had to be her rival. Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

'Can she bring herself to fight hard enough to beat Sakura?' Asuma thought.

"I hope Ino will be OK," Chouji stated.

"Begin," Hayate said. Both kunoichi rushed each and sent blow after blow but, neither landing a hit.

"Is this the best that kunoichi can get?" Neji asked as he watched the match.

"It's not that they're girls, Neji. They need to take the kid gloves off and start taking their training serious," Tenten explained.

"I call a double knockout," Naruto said. Back on the field Ino managed to punch the pink haired kunoichi in the stomach and went to punch her in the face but, slapped her instead because she saw a younger version of Sakura during a time when they were still friends.

"I wont fight with you over Sasuke. I'm not the helpless little girl I was before. You got that Ino-pig?" Sakura shouted in anger.

"What did you say to me? You better watch who you mouth off to billboard brow or I'll make you eat your words," Ino snarled. The pink haired kunoichi pulled her forehead protector off from the top of her head and tied it to her forehead. The Yamanaka did the same thing, understanding what it meant.

'This time we do it right. No more holding back,' they both though as they charged each other. Once they were in range, they both aimed a punch at the others body but, the punches collided with each other instead. After another series of punches and kicks, Sakura performs the Clone Jutsu.

'A plain old jutsu? I can tell the real one apart if I look closely,' the platinum blonde haired girl thought but, before she could do that, all three Sakura's jumped confusing Ino. Using the Yamanaka's confusion to her advantage, the banshee and her clones attacked her except the clones poofed out of existence distracting the purple wearing girl again, who received a superman punch to the face that sent her sprawling back on the floor a few feet away. Getting back up, the blue eyed girl charged her rival once more and they started delivering blow after blow for about ten minutes. After a while they sent one more punch that connected with their faces and caused a double knockout.

"This match is a draw," Hayate called as the two kunoichi were carried off. For the fifth time that day, the panel flashed through the remaining names before landing on Temari and Tenten.

"For the fifth match. Tenten, Temari get ready... begin," the proctor said as both he and Tenten jumped back.

'Judging from the fan on her back, my weapons wont work on her. Looks like I'm left with taijutsu,' the panda haired girl thought as she rushed the Sand kunoichi.

'What? I thought she was a ranged fighter?' Temari thought as she was forced to block and dodge Tenten's barrage of attacks. After a while the sandy blonde haired girl started getting irritated.

"That's it," she exclaimed as she kicked the weapon's specialist away then swung her now open fan, knocking Tenten into the wall. Temari gave her no time to recover as she sent wave after wave of wind jutsu at the bun haired girl until Tenten finally substituted herself with a log.

'Damn, looks like I wont be able to get close. I'll have no choice but to use my weapons,' she thought as she jumped into the air with an unrolled scroll in her hand and started to spin. As soon as she was fast enough, she sent wave after wave of weapon at her opponent then, as quickly as she could, she descended to the ground and rushed Temari from her left.

"Since when does Tenten use taijutsu?" Neji asked.

"She needed something else to focus on besides weapons weapons so I had Kurama train her day and night into the ground," Naruto replied as he watched Tenten assault her opponent once more with taijutsu but, this time knocking her fan away.

"But to achieve that level of taijutsu is impossible. How'd you manage that?" Guy questioned bewildered.

"Clan secret that Tenten has been swore to secrecy and if broken, she spends life in prison or execution," the boy in question said bluntly. After twenty minutes of taijutsu, Temari finally got her fan back and blasted the panda haired girl into the air. All the while, Lee was cheering for his teammate.

'I'll have to use my trump card,' Tenten thought as she flipped and landed three meters away from the Sand kunoichi. She then pulled out two scrolls, placed then vertically on the ground and, started doing hand signs at genin speed.

"Rising Twin Dragons," she called out. An explosion of smoke blocked the arena as two dragons made of smoke rose up and twirled around each other, revealing two scrolls twirling in a wide circle. The bun haired girl jumped up and sent weapon after weapon towards Temari, who swung her fan making all of them miss.

"I'm not done yet," Tenten yelled as she jumped in the air and started pulling on the shinobi wire that was connected to her fingers and weapons. Once the weapons were in the air, she launched them towards the sandy blonde who swung her fan again knocking the weapons and Tenten back.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu," Temari yelled swinging her fan back and forth once, catching the weapon user in a tornado of wind. Lee was shouting in worry and was getting ready to jump in until Guy stopped him.

"Proctor call the match. The jutsu will end in twenty seconds and she wont be able to move after that," the fan user said. Just as Temari said, as soon as her jutsu ended, Tenten was unable to move causing Hayate to name the sandy blonde the winner.

"The sixth match between Kin Tsuchi and Shikamaru Nara... Begin," Hayate said.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu," the Nara heir said forming the rat hand sign.

"A measly little shadow trick wont be enough to beat me," Kin said as she threw a couple senbon with bells attached.

"That old trick? Let me guess, next you'll throw senbon with bells and senbon without bells this way while I'm focused on the ones with bells, I wont notice the silent ones. Nice try but, it wont work," the lazy shinobi said as he dodged a few more senbon. After a minute of throwing senbon, the Stone kunoichi pulled on a thread she was holding, making her first two belled senbon ring and distracting Shikamaru.

"Bells? Where?" he questioned in shock as he turned around. He carefully examined the bells on the senbon for a couple seconds before seeing the thread attached.

"Threads? Oh man," the Nara heir said as he quickly turned around only to feel a couple senbon pierce his arm.

"Shikamaru," Ino called out worried.

"A shinobi should always be on guard," Kiba said as he hugged Naruto.

"One inch higher and it would've been a fatal shot. OK now I get a turn," the pineapple haired boy said pulling the senbon out.

"That was your turn," Kin said yanking on the thread.

'What's going on?' he tasked himself.

"My bells send out a special sound that travels through the outter and inner ear then to the brain. It eventually gets to the brain causing paralysis and soon after, hallucination. You cant block the sound the moment its in your brain," the kunoichi said as Shikamaru covered his ears. In the stands, Naruto let out a sigh.

"Why is everybody giving out their secrets? A shinobi never gives out their secrets," he said as his fiance nodded.

"You have a point Naruto but, this isn't a war, it's the chunin exams," Kakashi replied from behind his team.

"Giving out your secrets no matter what is still a stupid idea. A shinobi should keep their opponent on edge this way they cant come up with a counter strategy. For example, since Kin explained her technique, I was able to see a couple openings. The main one is that the real Kin is holding onto the strings which means-" Naruto was cut off by Kin.

"Why cant I move my arm?" she asked.

"Looks like my little shadow trick was useful after all," Shikamaru said as he stood up.

"What? But I made sure you didn't throw any shadows around," the kunoichi exclaimed as he arm was forced to her side.

"What thread casts a shadow at that height?" asked as he made his opponent drop the strings.

"So what? We mirror each others movements. Then what?" she responded.

"Shut up and watch," the lazy genin told her as he reached for his shuriken pouch with Kin mirroring his movements.

"No way, if you throw that shuriken then you'll be attacking yourself," the Stone genin exclaimed.

"All the more interesting like a game of chicken. Lets see who ducks first," Shikamaru said as he and Kin threw their shuriken. As soon as it got close enough, the Nara bent backwards and the shuriken flew over him. His opponent mimicked his movements but, slammed her head on the wall behind her knocking herself unconscious as the shuriken embedded itself into the wall just above her head.

"A wise shinobi always gets the layout of the terrain," the Nara heir stated before walking off.

"Winner: Shikamaru Nara," the special jounin said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"The seventh match between Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka... Begin," Hayate called out as he jumped into the stands.

'I heard that these two were monsters on the battlefield,' he thought as he landed next to team nine. Naruto and Kiba were observing each other, trying to find any opening in the others guard.

'Now your power will be mine, dead-last,' Sasuke thought as he activated his _Sharingan_.

"What are you waiting for? Fight already," Ino yelled as she leaned over the railing.

"They're sizing each other up, Ino. Looking for any openings," Asuma said. After several minutes, both fighters jumped back and flashed through hand signs faster than anybody, doujutsu or not, can follow.

'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb,' they both thought simultaneously, landing on the tiger seal and exhaling several medium sized dragons that collided in the middle.

"Kakashi-sensei, isn't that an Uchiha clan jutsu? How do they know it?" Sakura asked.

"Why cant I copy their jutsu?" Sasuke questioned in anger.

"It's not an Uchiha clan jutsu. Shinobi of other villages have been using it since the era of shinobi. You cant copy their jutsu because they both have a special seal that prevents doujutsu like the _Sharingan_ from copying their work," Kakashi explained.

'Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave,' Naruto thought as he spit out a medium-small body of water that rose up eight feet.

"To have such mastery over water... Just what is this kid?" Hayate asked out loud. Both fighters used their chakra to keep them from sinking and then blurred out of site. The only thing everybody in the stands heard was the after effects of their blows. After what the genin and jounin thought was a brutal beat down, they saw Kiba crash into the water, creating a medium-large splash.

"Neji, are they using chakra to enhance their speed?" Lee asked his teammate who had his _Byakugan_ active to try and keep up.

"It's pure speed," Neji stuttered as Tenten, Lee and, Guy gaped like a fish. Naruto, who was slowly descending, started making one-handed hand signs and stopped with his palm open and ring finger bent. He extended his palm down in the general location of where his fiance landed and called out his jutsu.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Decimation," he said as multiple lightning bolts shot down towards the water at high speeds.

"Three elements? What have you been teaching him Kakashi? He's a prodigy like no other. I dare say he's in his own league," Guy said.

"I didn't teach him any of this," Kakashi stated.

"Kiba," Kurenai and, surprisingly, Hinata yelled. Right before the bolts of lightning hit the water, an equal amount of kunai with rubber handles, collided with them and stopped the lightning.

"You trying to BBQ me?" Kiba teased as he emerged from the water with Crimson Blade and Red Akuma drawn.

"Lord Hokage, why is he still a genin? He could be an ANBU captain by now," Anko nearly shouted.

"He doesn't want to skip ranks. Besides, ANBU barely see their family and I think young Naruto would immediately quit the ANBU due to that fact. Uzumaki don't like being away from family for weeks on end. You of all people should know that as your deceased sensei was an Uzumaki," Sarutobi stated as he continued watching his surrogate grandsons match. Naruto unsealed Muramasa and Masamune then rushed Kiba and thus began a kenjutsu battle.

"Your mom really didn't go easy on you if you can match me," Naruto praised.

"Well we had roughly seven years in _that_ training ground. On top of that, my routine just got more and more brutal due to those scrolls that mysteriously kept appearing. I mean come on, carrying a boulder 17 meters while being hit?" the Inuzuka said as he blocked an attack that would've taken his arm off.

"Sounds like Kurama," the black haired boy said as he used his manipulation over gravity to throw his fiance into the wall, dazing him.

"Shikamaru how many moves do you think they have planned ahead?" Chouji questioned.

"Judging by the way they are expertly blocking and timing their attacks just right, I'd say three to five hundred. Troublesome, my dad has competition," he said shocking everyone that heard it. Naruto jumped back resealing his swords but, Kiba followed.

'Water Style: Water Wall,' the black haired thought landing on the tiger seal and blowing out a wall of water that stopped his fiance.

"Think we have enough water?" Kiba joked as he used his swords to try and slice through the water wall.

'Lightning Style: Emotion Wave,' Naruto thought as he ran through rabbit, dog, boar, ram and, rat then exhaled a thin stream of lightning that combined with the water wall and fried Kiba a bit. The Inuzuka grunted in pain as soon as the lightning hit him. The black haired boy ended his jutsu and his fiance fell to the water panting and barely able to move.

"Can you continue?" Naruto questioned. The brunet shook is head despite the pain coursing through his body.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki," the proctor announced. Naruto gently picked up Kiba and carried him to the medic bay. Once there a medic tried taking him but the Uzumaki stopped her.

"Don't touch him. Matter of fact, every medic get out now. The people here should've been healed by now," the Uzumaki prince said as he laid the dog user down.

"You cant kick us out. We need to heal our patients," one medic-nin said.

"It shouldn't take this long to heal them. Now get out and let me finish what you failed to do," Naruto said as he walked around the room and place the healing runes in all four corners then, activating them.

"Amazing. It's a healing barrier. If we could learn-" the black haired boy cut the female medic off.

"Are you trying to steal clan techniques?" he asked as he sat down next to his fiance.

"Clan technique? Impossible, there's no clan that uses medical ninjutsu this advanced," the medic in question stated.

"My grandmothers clan, the Uzumaki clan, is the clan that created this medical ninjutsu. Sarutobi-sensei sent me a message telling me to gather all medic-nin who took an oath and give them remedial training. It seems like you guys have slacked off on your training," a familiar voice said from the threshold.

"We apologize, Lady Tsunade, we didn't know," the medic-nins said in unison with a slight bow before rushing out of the room and heading towards the hospital.

"Even though you don't use swords, I made a a specific sword designed for a medic of your caliber. Go to Kei's Weapon Shop and for the katana with a blue hilt and pommel but a silver guard. I recommend not using it until you put at least three days worth of chakra in it," Naruto stated

"I'll check it out but, can you tell me some of the abilities?" the older Senju asked.

"If you stab it into the ground while using a medical jutsu, the sword will create a barrier similar to this one but, the only difference is that it's impenetrable to all but the caster. Even after you let go of the sword, the barrier will remain," the young Senju explained.

"Why am I not surprised that you managed to create such a sword?" Tsunade said with a hearty chuckle.

"Blacksmithing was a specialty of the Namikaze. Guess it runs a lot deeper in me," Naruto answered with a shrug.

"How long until everybody here is healed?" the Sannin questioned.

"Everybody should already be healed except for the guy at the end. Due to the severity of his injuries I'd say he wont be healed until the prelims are over. How do you feel, Kiba?" the blacksmith asked.

"A lot better. Wait til mom hears that I fought you. She'll probably faint but, will try to celebrate," Kiba laughed.

"Here take this," the Inuzuka's fiance said handing him a smaller than usual soldier pill.

"Thanks," the brunet stated swallowing it as Tsunade walked out.

"You can go and watch the rest of the fights if you want. I have to stay here until his bones are completely healed," Naruto told the his soon-to-be husband.

"I'll let you know when you have other patients," Kiba said as he got up and walked the arena, Hinata was trying to defend against Neji's attacks but, the male Hyuga was faster than she could follow and she received a life threatening Gentle Fist beating,

'Naruto, Neji almost killed Hinata. Kurenai-sensei is bringing her your way,' the Inuzuka told him through their link.

"Just lay her down on an empty bed. She'll be fine as long she isn't moved," the Namikaze told Kurenai as she entered the medic bay.

"What is this?" the Genjutsu Mistress asked, laying her student down lightly.

"Advanced medical jutsu created by the Uzumaki clan.," Naruto responded.

"Incredible," they jounin remarked.

'The ninth match is Lee versus Gaara,' the Inuzuka told the Uzumaki prince through the link.

'Lee has no chance. Gaara specializes in area effect attack and immobilization seals,' the black haired boy informed his fiance with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Kurenai questioned looking at him.

"Lee is up against Gaara and, frankly Lee stands absolutely no chance in winning unless he can fly," Naruto chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Guy asked as he walked in to check on Tenten.

"Lets just say that Gaara is very good with any wide range area attack," the boy in question replied a bit vaguely.

"Lee can surely dodge his attacks due to-" the green clad jounin was cut off by the sound of Lee screaming.

"Bring him here," Naruto ordered as Tenten's sensei ran out the room and appeared a second later carrying his student and laid him down.

"Judging by the burns, Gaara used a Lightning Style seal," the black haired boy muttered.

"So how does this healing thing work?" Kurenai asked sitting next to Hinata's bed.

"Well, without me giving out clan information, the barrier adjust the amount of chakra to match to severity of the injuries. Think of it as an area wide healing barrier with basically no range limitations," Naruto explained. The two jounins jaw dropped. Back in the arena, the tenth and final prelim was taking place between Chouji and Dosu. The Akimichi heir was using his families Human Boulder technique but, the Stone shinobi kept dodging, waiting for an opening. After seven minutes of dodging, the bandaged genin punched the plump boy once he was in range and used his gauntlet to send vibrations throughout Chouji's body, rendering unconscious.

"Winner: Dosu," Hayate called out.

'The prelims are over, foxy,' Kiba told him. Naruto walked out of the medic bay and joined finalists.

"Congratulations on passing the third round preliminary. I will explain the final round. In one month time each of you will put your combat skills to the test. During this one month period, I suggest you all train to acquire new skills," Hiruzen stated.

"Why is it being held in one month?" Sasuke asked.

"We have to prepare the summons to all our guests who wish to attend. Before I we can end this meeting, in an orderly fashion, everyone will take a slip of paper from the box that Anko is holding," the Hokage said.

"Stay where you are, I'll come to you," the purple haired kunoichi said as she walked up to each contestant.

"From left to righ, read you number," Ibiki stated while holding a clipboard.

"Eight," Dosu said.

"One." the blacksmith stated.

"Seven," the fan user replied.

"Five," Kankuro told him.

"Three," Gaara said monotonously.

"Nine," the lazy genin said.

"Two," the arrogant Hyuga arrogant exclaimed.

"Six," Shino stated.

"Four," Sasuke smugly said.

"The matches are as follow. First is Naruto versus Neji, second is Gaara versus Sasuke, third will be Kankuro and Shino, forth will be Temari versus Dosu, the last match is the winner of match four against Shikamaru," the interrogator explained as he showed them a tournament setup.

"Since there will only be one winner, does that mean that only one of us will become a chunin?" the Nara heir questioned.

"No, there will be many judges including myself, the Kazekage and the, Feudal Lords. As well as potential clients for our villages," Sarutobi explained.

"Like Lord Hokage said, you will have one months time to learn new tricks. Use that time wisely. Dismissed," Anko said.

"You need more of the medicine, Hayate?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the jounin.

"Yes, I ran out this morning," the semi-sick man replied as the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder unsealed another a red and green bottle and handed them to the jounin.

"Hey kid," Anko called out, walking up to the young Senju.

"Can I help you?" the Uzumaki asked.

"That sword I bought from Kei is the most durable weapon I've ever used. You got anything of the same quality?" she asked. Before Naruto could answer, Ibiki walked up to them.

"Anko leave the kid alone. He's probably tired from his bad ass fight with that Inuzuka boy," the head of the Torture and Interrogation (T&I) said.

"Ibiki, this kid puts every master blacksmith at an apprentice level. I mean seriously, have you seen the quality of his weapons?" the snake summoner exclaimed as she unsheathed her sword.

"That's a fine piece of work," the scarred faced man whistled.

"Wow, way to insult an Uzumaki. That sword is made out of Uzumaki chakra metal and, fused with enough chakra, it can shatter the Kusanagi," Naruto explained making scar-face pale.

"So about my question," Anko reminded him as she shifted her weight.

"Give me roughly a month and Kei will have high quality weapons, most of which only jounin can buy due to the amount of chakra needed to give them a decent durability. Don't worry Kiba, I have clones making you weapons so you don't have to buy them. This goes for all Inuzuka because I will be stocking all the armories with the weapons and armor I make," Naruto explained making them gap like a fish.

"What about the weapon you owe me?" came the smug voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Why do I owe you a weapon?" the black haired boy retorted.

"I saved you from the enemy in the forest," the raven haired boy replied.

"No, I gave you an order to take the river to the tower while I hunted the scroll we needed. Your arrogance will be the death of you," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder said as he and his fiance disappeared in a body-flicker.

Namikaze Mansion

"Before I start you on the next category I want to give you a brief summary about their names, amount of levels in each one and, how many people can learn it. So the six categories are: apprentice, intermediate, advanced, expert, master and, grand-master. In total there are 135 levels meaning that each category increases by five levels. Apprentice has ten levels and intermediate has fifteen, you get the idea. The amount of people that can master apprentice through master is unlimited but, there can only be ten grand-masters at a time," Naruto explained as they appeared at the gates.

"Why is that?" Kiba asked.

"A rule set by the First Uzukage to prevent the entire shinobi world from becomig grand-masters. You will be the tenth due to the ritual. Now, Here is the expert sealing jutsu book writen by myself and Jiraiya. I wont be around much because I want to try and create more jutsu for my Wood Style but, if you need help you can come at any time and ask me, I'll gladly stop and and help you," the blacksmith said as they entered the mansion. As soon as they entered they were tackled by Kurama and Yagura. Before they knew what was happening they were dragged to the bedroom, stripped and placed in a position where Kiba was bent over with his ass rubbing against Yagura's cock, Naruto was laying on the bed facing up with the brunet's eight and a half inch length in his face and, Kurama's cock twitching at his entrance. Without warning, both dominant males started fucking their uke's in unison. Naruto, not expecting this, gasped and was treated to the Inuzuka's length ramming in and out of his throat at uncontrolled speeds due to Kurama and Yagura.

Moaning in pleasure, the dog user had to lean on his arms to support his trembling body as his fiance moaned over his dick, sending vibrations of pleasure through Kiba's body. The red head adjusted his angle and starting hitting his uke's sweet spot with every thrust. Five minutes turned into half an hour as Naruto's and Kiba's moans gradually got louder as their dominates were pounding them relentlessly into the bed. The soon-to-be Uzumaki collapsed on top of the black haired boy because his arms couldn't support his pleasure trembling body. After ten minutes, the brunet gasped as Yagura brushed his sweet spot. Grinning like the devil himself, the purple eyed shinobi mercilessly pounded the Inuzuka in that same spot with every thrust.

"Fuck," Kiba whimpered in extreme pleasure as his back arched and he came inside Naruto's mouth, who swallowed weakly due to being in too much pleasure himself. The minutes turned into roughly an hour an a half but, the dominate males kept going. Eventually they reached their climax, at separate times and, came inside their uke's asses before pulling out.

"Well, that was unexpected," Naruto panted as Kiba rolled off him.

"Try being a top and going nearly a week without sex," Yagura said as he and Kurama walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh shit," the black haired boy muttered as he realized something.

"What?" the Inuzuka questioned as he managed to sit up.

"Kurama's in heat," the Uzumaki replied as both he and his fiance paled.

"You have to train so, I guess I'll handle him," the brunet stated, weakly standing up and limping to the other bathroom.

"I'll skip the training. You wont be able to handle a full month of sex yourself. I cant even move right now, even with Kurama's chakra healing me. He lets his instincts take over most of the time so, he'll pounce both of us multiple times a day," Naruto explained as the Inuzuka limped back to him, picked him up and walked to the bthroom.

"Why wont he pounce Yagura?" he asked as he got in the tub, turning the hot water on.

"Yagura holds Isobu, the Three-Tails. Pouncing Yagura is like pouncing your own brother. It's different for me and Mr. Turtle because I managed to find a way to release foxy without killing myself," the boy in question explained as he adjusted himself in Kiba's lap.

"Anything interesting happening before the final part of the exams?" Kiba asked as he wrapped his arms around his fiance.

"Besides getting our brains fucked out by demon in heat and you meeting the other Grand-master, there's nothing else," the Uzumaki prince said as he leaned back.

"That time already, Naruto?" Yagura's voice came from the entrance to the bathroom.

"Well, we knew it would happen the minute whiskers performed the ritual on puppy," Kurama exclaimed from behind the ex-Mizukage.

"You guys can come join us. We wont bite... much," Kiba said with a seductive grin. The red haired and gray haired boys entered the tub and sat down. Naruto moved from the Inuzuka's lap to Yagura's, while Kurama pulled Kiba into his. After a while, the red head started getting horny and he pushed Kiba onto all fours a bit roughly but, kissed his neck and whispered apologetic words before he started thrusting in and out of his uke at half speed, getting some rather enticing and loud moans.

"Yagura, I'm not sure if you have anything planned for the next month but, can you get Kiba as close as possible to the level of grand-master before the meeting? I would do it myself but, Kurama had to be in heat this month so I'll be busy keeping him satisfied. I'll also have the runes active this way I will be able to move after he's done," the black haired boy said as the Three-Tails jinchuuriki picked him up and got out of the tub.

"Of course I'll train him. You do what needs to be done in order to satisfy fluffy and I'll make sure that puppy is up to speed with everything he's behind on. If he finishes everything with time to spare then who knows, maybe I'll let him top me," the ex-Mizukage said, grabbing a towel and drying them both off before laying down with Naruto cuddled against his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Day Before the Final Exam

"Old man, as you may or may not be aware, the other eight Grand-masters will be arriving today. I would like to request an isolated area that we could hold our meeting in without being disturbed by unwelcome visitors," Naruto explained to his surrogate grandfather.

"I see but, may I ask why you cant use the mental link to hold your meeting? Also, would you mind if I joined? I only ask this just in case there is anything that concerns the village or the shinobi world," Hiruzen told the Uzumaki as he lit his pipe and inhaled deeply.

"While it would be easier to use our link, some of the other members have documents that cant be read through the link in case someone like a Yamanaka uses their clans' ability to try and pry info from my mind. There's also the fact that said documents, to be on the safe side, aren't being sent via summon due to other villages and/or missing-nin intercept the messenger and take the information that is being sent. Lastly, Mizukage and Raikage will be attending the meeting once they settle into the hotels. I believe they sent you a notice beforehand about a meeting between the three of you at the same time," the black haired boy informed.

"I understand. What about the Tsuchikage and Kazekage? Surely they wouldn't want to be excluded from a meeting that could be vital to all the villages?" Sarutobi questioned as he leaned back in his chair.

"The Tsuchikage, as you know, is an elderly and fragile man. He is also stubborn and tends to want to do things on his own but, his granddaughter convinced him to send a Han and Roshi. Han will attend the Grand-master meeting and later inform his partner of the details while Roshi will be the representative for Onoki in the Kage meeting. The Kazekage, according to Gaara, got caught up in a village meeting that needed his attention and, wont be here till tomorrow. I think he plans on running nonstop at Kage level speed in order to get here by sunrise tomorrow," the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki told the old Fire Shadow.

"I'll have Cat's team on the perimeter of the council chambers. Please inform everyone attending that it will be held in the chambers at 5:30pm," the Third Hokage told him. The young Senju nodded and began to leave the office before remembering something else.

"Before I forget, there are two more things I want to run by you. The first is the change of my clan status to Otsutsuki instead of Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha. Surely you got the paperwork? The second thing is that I plan to let this village know who exactly they abused. I have the seal of the Feudal Lord himself and the backing of the Twelve Guardian Shinobi and the Inuzuka clan," Naruto pulling out the Feudal Lord's Seal of approval.

"I will never understand how you managed to get more political power than I have. If the Feudal Lord already approved this then, it's out of my jurisdiction," Sarutobi chuckled as he put his pipe down. With everything out of the way, the newly named Otsutsuki left the office.

Kei's Weapon Shop

"Naruto I was wondering when you would stop by. I'm assuming you're here to drop off my order and pick up your cut of the deal?" Kei asked as Naruto entered his shop.

"Yea. I also need a pair black finger-less gloves. My last pair got burnt to ash by a prototype Fire Style seal that Kiba had me inspect," the black haired boy said, tossing a scroll to the blacksmith.

"How far along is young Kiba in his sealing studies?" the shop owner asked as he tossed an envelope to Naruto and gave Tenten the scroll that said boy tossed him. As the Otsutsuki was about to answer, a purple haired kunoichi entered the shop.

"It's been a month, brat. Anything new?" she asked walking up to the counter.

"I just gave Kei his order. His daughter is restocking the shelves," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder stated as he walked over to the shinobi clothing isle and grabbed the gloves he was looking for.

"What can I help you with Anko?" Tenten's dad questioned shifting his gaze over to the interrogator.

"I need a few hundred kunai and shuriken, three gallons of A-ranked hallucinogen poison, three dozen poison fog pellets, new weapon pouches, dual wielding daggers with the inside of the sheaths coated with a paralyzing S-ranked poison, high-grade explosive tags and, a sword cleaning kit," Anko listed while the shop owner wrote that all down.

"That'll be 219,324 ryo. Its only this much because every weapon is made of the highest quality metal, the poison is a high ranked one that has some... unique qualities and, the explosive tags are triple the price of the low-grade ones," Kei explained seeing the purple haired kunoichi's bewildered face.

"Damn, thats about two weeks of S-ranked and higher missions. Where the hell do you get this kind of metal, kid?" she asked as she paid for her order.

"It's only found in the Hidden Eddy Village but, will soon be here within my compound so that I can have an unlimited supply. This is to keep me in business with Kei. And before you even ask, no I will not allow other villages to get a hold of such weapons for reasons that I will not say," Naruto said as he paid for his gloves and walked out the store.

"That kid can be scary when he wants. With his skill level, he could already be a jounin or even an ANBU captain. Guess it's an Uzumaki thing," Kei said.

The Next Day

In the Namikaze compound, Naruto was still fast asleep from Kurama wearing him out last night and fucking the black haired boys' brains out.

"Wake up Naruto," Yagura shouted in his fiances ear startling him awake.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" the now awake young Otsutsuki exclaimed, getting a laugh from the Three-Tails jinchuuriki.

"I've been trying everything I could think of in the last hour to wake your ass up. You have five minutes to be the stadium if you don't wanna be disqualified," the purple eyed shinobi told him. Naruto, who was wearing nothing baggy crimson red pants that he took from Kurama, grabbed Masamune and Muramasa before quickly jumped out his bedroom window and ran at top speed.

"He forgot his mask," Yagura muttered before heading out himself.

Chunin Exams Stadium

"Sakura, where's Naruto and Sasuke?" a platinum blonde haired girl asked.

"Who cares about that idiot. I bet he's at home hiding. I'm just worried that Sasuke might be late," Sakura replied.

"That's harsh, Sakura. I mean really, he's your teammate, you should show some support," Ino stated.

"Why should I? Sasuke's the one that defeated an A-ranked missing-nin on our first mission outside the village," the pink haired girl said smugly.

"Stop lying you pink haired banshee. Naruto was the one who defeated Zabuza on our first C-ranked mission," Kiba interjected just as his fiance entered the stadium in nothing put pants.

"Sorry if I'm late. I had a bit of a... wild night," Naruto said as he got in line with the other finalists.

"Who knew he was hiding all those muscles under his shirts," the Yamanaka heir said as she, most girls and, some guys drooled over his body. Not paying them any mind, the blacksmith pulled out a ponytail and put his hair up in its usual style. The young Inuzuka instantly got a nose bleed and grabbed the tissue offered to him by Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata," the brunet said as he plugged his nose with tissue. Seeing this, the young Senju smirked and sent images to Kiba, making his face light up like a Christmas tree.

'You're dressing up in that last outfit when this is all over,' the Inuzuka told him through their connection. Up in the Kage booth, the Mizukage, Raikage and, Kazekage were talking about their travel to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Only Naruto would come to the exams in nothing but pants," Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage, pointed out. The other Kages laughed knowing that she had a point,

"Welcome and thank you all for coming to the Village Hidden in the Leaves for this years Chunin Section Exams. We have come here to watch the eight competitors in the final rounds. I ask that you please remain seated until all the matches are over. Now everyone enjoy," Hiruzen announced and the audience cheered.

"You said eight candidates. Aren't you missing one?" the Kazekage questioned but, Sarutobi didn't respond.

"Oh there's one more thing before we begin. There's been an adjustment to te matches so everyone look at it again and see who you're fighting," the proctor for the final rounds, Genma Shiranui, said while pulling out the new match ups.

"Huh? I thought I was supposed to fight that Dosu guy. Now I'm fighting a fangirl? Troublesome," Shikamaru complained.

"Save it for the fight, Temari. Don't maim or kill the lazy bastard please," Naruto said as the sandy blonde haired girl exhaled deeply.

"The rules are the same as last time; there are no rules. That being said, if I decide a match is over then I'll step in. no ifs, ands or, buts about unless you want to be disqualified. Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga stay, the rest of you go to the waiting area," the senbon chewing proctor said.

"You got something to say, failure?" the Hyuga branch member taunted but, Naruto stayed quiet.

"Let the first match begin," Genma said as Neji got into his clans taijutsu stance.

"Release," the black haired boy said as he slightly flared his chakra, dispelling the the demonic genjutsu over his eyes.

"What's with Naruto's eyes? They're kind of freaky," Ino exclaimed while Sakura nodded in agreement.

"It's his bloodline, the _Rinne-Sharingan_. The strongest doujutsu to exist," Kiba explained.

"Yea right, as if there could be a bloodline stronger than the _Sharingan_ ," the pink haired girl replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Tell me, Sakura, have you heard of the Sage of the Six Paths?" the Inuzuka questioned as he shifted his gaze to the pink haired genin.

"That's only a myth. He never has and never will exist," both the Yamanaka and Haruno exclaimed. The people around them where listening in, trying to get more information.

"Before I explain the truth behind the Sage, answer a question of mine. Have you heard Three Great Doujutsu?" the brunet asked, getting gasps from some of the jounin that were listening in.

"Three Great Doujutsu? What's that?" a chunin with his hair covering his right eye questioned.

"The Three Great Doujutsu are the _Sharingan_ , _Byakugan_ and, _Rinnegan_. You know about the first two but, you don't know about the _Rinnegan_. Take a look at Naruto's eyes, see the tomoe in them? If you remove the tomoe, you'll be left with a rippled, metallic purple eye. That is the _Rinnegan_ , the bloodline of the Sage. Not much is known about the abilities it possesses though," Kiba explained.

"What's this have to do with the _Rinne-Sharingan_?" Sakura asked.

"The _Rinnegan_ and _Sharingan_ are derived from the _Rinne-Sharingan_ , that's why you see the rippled pattern and tomoe in Naruto's eyes," the dog user told them.

"Tell me something, is that a bloodline?" Neji asked referring to the Uzumaki's eyes.

"It's the parent doujutsu of both the _Rinnegan_ and _Sharingan_ ," the boy in question responded shocking almost everyone in the crowd.

"It doesn't matter because you cannot beat me. It is your fate to lose to-" the _Byakugan_ wielder never finished due to being thrown back into the stadium wall by an invisible force.

"I thought this was a fight not a debate," Naruto muttered as his opponent pried himself from the wall.

"What jutsu was that? I did not see you mold your chakra," Neji stated as he ran towards the blacksmith, intent on ending the fight with one blow.

"Thanks to my bloodline, I can manipulate gravity," the Uzumaki prince explained as he grabbed the offending hand that was aimed at his heart.

"I thought the branch family of the Hyuga clan were supposed to protect the main family. Why is it that you tried to kill the Hinata, a member of the main family and next clan head?" Naruto growled as he sent lightning chakra through Neji's arm, getting an agonizing scream.

"It doesn't concern you but, since you asked then let me explain. The Hyuga clan practices a forbidden jutsu known as the Curse Mark Jutsu. It is the symbol of a bird locked in its cage. This mark was branded onto me when I was four. That same day, after years of fighting a war, the Leaf Village held a festival to welcome our enemy turned ally, the Land of Lightning. Every genin, chunin and, jounin was there to welcome them. Everyone except for one clan, the Hyuga clan. It was the also the day that Lady Hinata was to turn three. You should know the events that happened after so I wont bore you with the details," Neji explained, finally pulling his arm out of Naruto's grip and jumping back.

"You think that having a hard life justifies your actions towards Hinata? And do you seriously think that you're the only who has suffered?" the black haired boy questioned in anger.

"What are you talking about?" the Hyuga branch member replied.

"I have suffered more than any child in this village. I was shunned, starved, abused and, on my fifth birthday, almost killed by civilians and shinobi alike. All because I forced to carry a burden that no child should ever have to carry. This burden was forced upon me the very same day I was born. On the day I was born, before my mother and father died, they gave me their last names. The village knows me as Naruto Uzumaki but, failed to notice two major things," Naruto explained making his opponent look at him in confusion.

"What things did they fail to notice?" Neji snarled.

"First is the fact that there were only two other Uzumaki clan members that lived in this village. Second, if you give me blonde hair, blue eyes and, take away my whisker birthmarks, I'm the spitting image of this villages biggest hero. If you cant put two and two together then I'll explain. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki the princess of the Uzumaki clan and, my father was Minato Namikaze, the Leaf's Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage. My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha, heir to the Uzumaki, Namikaze and, Senju clans," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder said loud enough for everybody in the stadium to hear.

"No way. Is he really Lord Fourth's son?" Ino questioned trying to wrap her head around what her fellow genin told them.

"Of course he isn't. Everyone knows that the Fourth Hokage was never married. That idiot's just looking for attention," Sakura yelled making everyone around look at her.

"Actually, Sakura, the Fourth Hokage had a private wedding. Only Lord Third, the Sannin, a select few ANBU and, myself knew about it," an off duty ANBU said from her seat.

"Why would he have a private wedding?" the Haruno questioned.

"You're supposed to be the smartest girl in our class? Iruka-sensei went over it in class when we were learning about the Third Shinobi War," Kiba stated as he continued to watch his fiance fight.

"That's right, Iruka-sensei did go over it. He said that Lord Fourth made a lot of enemies during the war," Ino said.

"Why would the people of the village treat Lord Fourth's son with such disrespect?" Neji asked as he and Naruto continued to exchange blows.

"Humans fear what they don't understand. Some people just cant tell the difference between a scroll and what's sealed inside," Naruto said as he kicked Neji in the chin, sending him flying into the air. The Uzumaki soon followed and delivered a bone crushing ax kick the sent the Hyuga crashing into the ground and creating a deep crater.

'Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence,' the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder thought forming the snake seal and turning the arena field into a forest.

"It's over, Neji cant win," the Inuzuka said as he leaned back.

"What do you mean he cant win?" Ino asked but, Kiba ignored her and watched the battle.

"So this is the famous bloodline of the First Hokage? I'm not impressed," the Hyuga branch member said as he got up.

"You say that now but, will you be saying that when you're _Byakugan_ is useless?" the black haired boy asked as his opponent activated his doujutsu only to scream in pain and deactivate it.

"What's wrong with Neji? Hinata can you tell what's wrong?" the pink haired girl asked bewildered.

"Hinata don't use your _Byakugan_. Although this is the same jutsu as the First Hokage's, it's completely different. Naruto becomes invisible, in a sense, because he continuously adds chakra into the surrounding vegetation. This makes it so that sensory types and doujutsu wielders have a major handicap. Also this is one of the reasons he got the moniker Phantom Fox," Kiba said as he remembered that his fiance asked him to fill in the blanks for the people within earshot of him.

'Summoning Jutsu,' the blacksmith thought slamming his hand on the ground as he landed. In the span of half a second, the field and the sky above it was littered with various summons from the dragon, tiger, tortoise, phoenix and fox clans.

"Dragons and phoenixes? No way, does he have the legendary four contracts?" an ANBU yelled making the whole audience pale.

"See? I told you boss was strong," a newly arrived Konohamaru exclaimed as he, Iruka and, the rest of his class sat down.

"Iruka-sensei, isn't that the First Hokage's bloodline? How does somebody without a clan have it?" a civilian student asked.

"That's because he is a member of the Senju clan, specifically Tsunade's grandson," Kurama said from behind them. Back down in the arena forest, the Hyuga branch member was attacks from every direction.

"Come out and fight me like a real shinobi," Neji yelled as he dispelled one of the black haired boys' summons.

"I am fighting like a real shinobi. We shinobi don't fight fair, we don't play by the rules," the Uzumaki said as he unsealed the legendary Uzumaki swords and started assaulting his opponent. Slice after slice, stab after stab. Neji tried defending himself but, was running out of stamina and chakra.

"What's wrong Neji? Isn't this how you wanted me to fight you?" Naruto taunted as he resealed his swords and threw the Hyuga into the air.

'Lightning Style: Lightning Decimation,' the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder said as he pointed his palm in the _Byakugan_ wielders direction. A dozen lightning bolts flew through the air and struck the arrogant Hyuga in the chest, successfully knocking him out. Naruto put his hand on one of the trees and started to absorb the forest.

"Winner: Naruto," the proctor called out when the forest was gone. The young Senju vanished and reappeared inside the Kage box undetected.

"Old man," Naruto said shocking the four Kages.

"How may I help you Naruto?" Hiruzen questioned, already knowing what the blacksmith wanted.

"Is it against the rules if I leave for a personal reason?" the black haired boy asked. Sarutobi shook his head no and went back to his thinking.

"Sakura, follow me," Ino said as she got out of seat and made her way out of the stadium.

"Wait up Ino. Where are we going?" the pink haired girl asked as she followed her rival out of the stadium.

"I was scanning the crowd to try and see where Naruto went when I saw him appear in the Kage box. I think he's up to something," the Yamanaka said as they hid behind a wall and watched as Naruto left the stadium with three people

Village Gates

"Here's everything from the Eddy Village that you requested Naruto," a red haired girl said tossing multiple scrolls towards the Uzumaki.

"Thank you, Karin. How is your team? Is Suigetsu behaving?" the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder inquired, catching and sealing the scrolls. The now named Karin nodded and started leaving. In an alley close by, Sakura and Ino were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Who are those people?" the pink haired girl asked.

"You can come out now... Sasuke and Kakashi," Naruto said as two people stepped out of the shadows.

"What's going on here, dobe?" the Uchiha asked smugly. The Uzumaki prince ignored him and walked out of the gates.

"Don't move another step Naruto. If you even think about abandoning your village then I'll kill you where you stand," the masked jounin threatened.

"Get to the rendezvous point. I'll settle things here and catch up," Naruto ordered. The three mysterious people obeyed their order and quickly left. Sasuke didn't take kindly to that and tried to follow them but, was stopped by his sensei.

"Instead of accusing me of being a traitor, Kakashi, maybe you need to learn to answer when your Kage calls you for a meeting," the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki said coldly as he turned around.

"I wasn't able to, I had more important things to do," Kakashi stated as he shifted his weight.

"Ignoring your Kage is an act of treason, Kakashi," the whiskered boy said as he turned around and started to leave.

"As your sensei I demand to know what you're up to," the silver haired jounin demanded.

"That's classified. Maybe if you were at the jounin meeting last month you would know but, since you weren't there then nobody but the Hokage can tell you. Now if you're done interrogating me, I have some business to take care of. Sakura, Ino... next time you try to eavesdrop on something that doesn't concern you, I'll kill you," Naruto said without stopping or looking back.

"Get back here and tell me what you're up to, dead-last," the arrogant Uchiha yelled as he charged a Chidori in his left hand hand and ran at his teammate. The Uzumaki didn't bother dodging the attack. Instead he simply stopped walking and watched as his egotistical teammate ran right trough his intangible body.

"Impossible, it's like he's a ghost or something," Kakashi said as he watched Naruto vanish.

"Teach me how to do that Kakashi," the arrogant Uchiha demanded while his fangirls ran up to him.

"Are you alright Sasuke? That idiot didn't hurt you did he?" they two girls said in unison. The Uchiha just grunted and stared at his sensei.

"There are two reasons why I cant teach you that. One, I don't know how to do it and two, it's probably an Uzumaki clan secret. If you seriously think you can get secrets from another clan then, you're stupider than you look," the smut reading jounin told the raven haired boy before walking away.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Get back here and teach me what I want," Sasuke yelled.

"Listen closely, genin. I am a jounin. That means I give the orders, not you. Do I make myself clear?" Kakashi questioned while leaking KI. The _Sharingan_ wielder huffed and just walked away with his cowering fangirls in tow. Meanwhile somewhere in the forest was a group of five people.

"Han, Roshi," Naruto greeted as his body materialized out of thin air.

"Captain, there's about six battalions of Hidden Sand shinobi scattered throughout the forest," Roshi informed the Uzumaki.

"Take a battalion each," Naruto said as the six jinchuuriki scattered and started to slaughter their targets. The black haired boy landed on a branch above his targets and decided to take then out in one shot. Jumping into the air, Naruto expelled chakra from his body and started manipulating it to form a giant seal.

"Looks like I have to use on of the strongest seals in my arsenal to get rid of them without leaving any bodies," the blacksmith stated as the Sand shinobi finally looked up. With only one hand sign, the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder activated the seal. The perimeter of the seal released a wall of lava blocking any and all escape routes while the inside let loose a hail of lava balls, successfully incinerating the battalion. Sensing only five chakra signatures in the forest, the boy decided to head back to the rendezvous point.

"Anything you looted from the corpses is yours to keep," Bee said as their captain jumped next to him.

"Might as well increase the villages defenses," the whiskered boy said as his comrades walked back to the village. Creating seal-less Shadow Claones, the Otsutsuki gave them the order to strengthen the defenses around the village.

Chunin Exam Stadium

"Sasuke Uchiha has one minute enter the field other wise he will be disqualified," Genma said as Gaara waited patiently for his opponent to arrive. While the crowd was waiting in anticipation, Sakura and Ino made their way back to their seats after Sasuke managed to ditch them.

"Where's Sasuke?" the platinum blonde asked as she sat down.

"He hasn't shown and he has a minute to arrive before they disqualify him," Kiba said as he yawned.

"They cant do that. Sasuke needs to fight in order to become a chunin," the two fangirls argued.

"Are you trying to say that the Leaf Village should show favoritism in front of potential clients?" the off duty ANBU questioned looking at the two girls.

"Well, no but, they cant disqualify him. Sasuke is the prince of the village," the pink haired girl replied.

"Prince my ass. That Uzumaki boy has more influence in this village than even the ANBU commander. He's part of the two founding clans as well as the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. This makes him a descendant of Lord First, Second and Fourth as well as the Third Uzukage. Not to mention he is Lady Kushina's and Lord Fourth's child AND is engaged to the Fourth Mizukage," the ANBU explained making the Haruno and Yamanaka pale and gap like a fish with the rest of the surrounding people.

"You forgot to mention that the Sannin are also his family so being extremely overpowered runs in the family," Kiba smirked.

'I have to seduce him if I want to have all that power,' Sakura thought to her delusional self.

"In case you're planning on seducing him then, you can stop right now. Naruto is a hundred percent gay and is happily engaged to Yagura, Kurama and, myself," the Inuzuka stated as he saw the greedy look on the green eyed girls face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified. Will Shino Aburame and Kankuro come down?" Genma exclaimed. The crowd showed their dissatisfaction by throwing things at the proctor.

"I forfeit," the puppet user said raising his hand.

"Winner by forfeit: Shino. Next match is Temari versus Shikamaru Nara," the proctor said. The sandy blonde used her fan and glided down to the field.

"Troublesome. I'm gonna have to forfiet. The medics are all busy training and I couldn't find anyone to heal my injuries from training," Shikamaru said as he showed the crowd his his arm and leg which were in makeshift casts.

"Must've been harsh training," the black haired boy mumbled.

"Get down here and fight me, you lazy ass bum," Temari yelled.

"Temari that's enough. He clearly cant fight with broken bones yet alone move his hand," Gaara said as he analyzed the Nara's injuries. The fan user stormed back up to the stand.

"Winner by default: Temari. Will Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the Desert come?" Genma called out just as a swirl of wind and leaves appeared.

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke was leaned against his senseis back with a smug smirk.

"Sasuke's match was the second round and he failed to show. Looks like your laziness rubbed off on him. Anyways, he's been disqualified," Gaara explained as he and Naruto walked onto the field. Up in the Kage box, the Kazekage had three swords pressed against his throat just as he was about to lunge at Hiruzen. Thanks to the genjutsu that the Mizukage put around them, nobody realized what was happening.

"For trying to assassinate the Third Hokage you are to be executed immediately," Utakata stated as he secretly put a chakra blocking seal on the Kage and stabbed his sword into Rasa's neck, killing him.

"ANBU take the body away and make sure nobody sees you. Thank you for stopping the invasion but, how did you know he would attack now?" Sarutobi asked forgetting that Gaara told the rest of the jinchuuriki.

"Mr. One informed us of the foul play," Bee rapped sheathing his sword. The ANBU grabbed the body and disappeared.

"What? You cant disqualify me, I'm an Uchiha," the raven haired boy snarled.

"Name means nothing, Uchiha. You disgraced this village by showing up late and now you think you're above the Hokage's orders? I'll only say this once and once only. Get off the field before you end up six feet under," Naruto said coldly.

"Now, now Naruto surely you wont mind giving Sasuke you spot? After all, everyone knows that you couldn't beat Neji. He's a prodigy after all," the silver haired jounin stated with a bit of arrogance in his tone.

"Actually Kakashi, Naruto dominated the Hyuga prodigy by using his bloodlines," the proctor said.

"Naruto doesn't have any bloodlines. I knew his parents and, while they were strong they never showed any signs of having a bloodline. Now I'm ordering you to give Sasuke your spot," Kakashi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Kakashi Hatake, get Sasuke Uchiha off the field now. He's been disqualified and that's final," the aged Hokage yelled as Mei released the genjutsu. Before the masked jounin could reply, the Uchiha rushed the black haired boy only to be kicked into the ground with a lightning covered sword at his throat.

"You defy your Kage's order? I should kill you now," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ user stated. Kakashi appeared behind his student his student with a kunai at his throat.

"Release him at once," the jounin demanded.

"Kakashi, stand-," Hiruzen stated but, was interrupted when the rest of the jinchuuriki, Kiba and, Kurama suddenly had the jounin surrounded with weapons at every vital spot.

"Stand down. I'll show this Uchiha kiss-ass why I'm the leader of the Ten Grand-masters," Naruto ordered as he grabbed his soon to be ex-senseis wrist, flipped him over his head and slammed him into the floor. Kakashi yelled pain as the blacksmith kicked him and the Uchiha into the the stadium wall.

"Attacking the head of several clans Hatake? Let me remind you why the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju and, Uchiha clans were feared," the young Senju said as Kakashi pried himself out of the wall.

"There's no way you're part of the Senju or Uchiha clan," the smut reading jounin stated while he dodged wooden spikes.

"Impossible, that's the First Hokage's bloodline. How does someone like you have it?" the jounin yelled as he charged a Chidori and charged his student. Once he was close enough, Naruto lifted his head and the attacking jounin finally saw his eyes and jumped back.

"Old man, what do you want done with him?" the Uzumaki asked while spiking his chakra.

"Knock him out Naruto. I'll send him to Ibiki," Sarutobi said.

"Tsukuyomi" the whiskered boy said just as Sasuke crawled out of the wall.

'How does he know that jutsu?' he seethed as he saw his silver haired sensei fall. The ANBU came down and took Kakashi away while the Uchiha glared daggers at Naruto.

"How do you know that jutsu? That's an Uchiha clan technique," Sasuke yelled. The _Rinne-Sharingan_ user got tired of his idiot teammate so he blasted him back into the wall, rendering him unconscious. Genma picked up the unconscious Uchiha and brought him to the medic bay to rest before starting the match. Gaara immediately sent his sand at his captain who shot towards the One-Tails jinchuuriki dodging his sand and, attacked him with a volley of palm thrusts and kicks. The red head blocked a parried them all but, was shot back by Naruto's Almighty Push. The Sand shinobi flipped in mid air, landed on his feet several yards away then, shot towards the blacksmith.

'Lightning Style: Four Pillar Bind,' the Namikaze thought as he flashed through hand seals faster than the eye can follow. Gaara, being caught off guard, screamed in pain when four giant stone pillars rose up and shot lightning bolts between each other. Managing to substitute out of the jutsu, the red haired boy went through his own series of hand signs.

'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb,' he thought to himself as he exhaled a a high-pressure stream of fire.

'Water Style: Water Encampment Wall,' Naruto thought as he made the tiger seal and blew out a large wall of water that collided with the fire jutsu, creating steam. Not wasting anytime, the Senju put his hands in the snake sign.

'Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence,' he said as he recreated the forest.

"Fuck," Gaara mumbled as he jumped onto a nearby branch and sent his sand all over the place trying to weed out his opponent.

"Dammit, Gaara's fighting blind in there," Kankuro said as he gripped the railing tightly.

"Over here," Naruto whispered from Gaara's left. Not being able to block in time, the One-Tails jinchuuriki was slashed eight times before the Uzumaki vanished into the forest again.

"If I cant sense you then I'll just have to force you out. Giant Sand Tsunami," Gaara exclaimed as his sand covered the whole forest and destroyed it in the blink of an eye.

"You really mean business," the blacksmith said as he emerged from the stadium wall in front of his friend.

"I am fighting the strongest member of the Ten Grand-masters so I need to go all out," he said as he unsealed his own sword and charged his captain. The sound of metal clashing with metal rang through the arena as both fighters moved faster than any shinobi can follow.

"Incredible. I cant follow their movements," Lee exclaimed.

"Don't follow with your eyes, follow with your ears," his sensei told him.

'Phantom Blade Dance,' the Senju though to himself as he skidded to a stop before vanishing into thin air.

"Guy-sensei what technique is that?" the mini version of Guy questioned.

"I'm not sure Lee but, any trace of Naruto and his chakra seemed to vanished," the bushy browed jounin stated. Naruto materialized several behind his opponent and resealed his swords. At the same time, blood started pouring out of Gaara from hundreds of slash wounds.

"Ahhhhhhh," Gaara screamed as he fell to his knees. Acting on instinct, the red haired jinchuuriki activated a healing jutsu he created and started to heal heal his wounds.

'I see, he couldn't master my healing jutsu so he created his own version of equal power,' Naruto thought to himself.

"I don't think so," the black haired boy yelled as he rushed Gaara, reaching him in mere seconds and bombarding him with vicious blows. The raccoon looking boy matched his captains attacks, both dealing and receiving bone crushing damage. As his sand returned to his gourd, Gaara jumped back before creating an area effect seal with his chakra. Seeing this, the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki countered by spiking his chakra, negating Gaara's seal and saving himself from being severely burned.

"These kids are monsters. Just what kind of training did they do to get this powerful?" a random shinobi questioned.

"How about we end this in one last attack and defense? The strongest jutsu wins," the shirtless boy said with a sadistic grin.

"You're on," Gaara replied as they both jumped back to opposite sides of the arena.

'Summoning Jutsu,' Naruto thought as four large summoning seals appeared. In large clouds of smoke, the four bosses of the legendary summoning contracts appeared.

'You called, Naruto?' Byakko, the boss of the white tiger summons asked. The whole audience paled when they saw the four legendary boss summons.

"We're using _that_ ," the Uzumaki prince said as the summons nodded.

'Collaboration Jutsu: Five Element Decimation' the summons and their summoner thought as they all made contact with each other. The minute they connected, a dragon of each element spiraled towards Gaara.

'Ultimate Defense: Shukaku's Shield,' the red haired boy thought as his sand created a toy-like replica of Shukaku in the nick of time. The collaboration jutsu collided with the shield and both jutsu battled for dominance. Gaara used this time to dash out of range of the explosion then activated his final attack.

"Javelin Sand Storm," he yelled as he thrusted both hands in his opponents direction. The sand immediately turned into javelins and sped towards Naruto at high speeds. The boss summons dispelled themselves and the Uzumaki countered with his final move.

'Almighty Push,' the blacksmith said mentally as an invisible force repelled the javelins and slammed into Gaara at full force sending him smashing into the wall, rendering him unconscious and, given him some broken bones.

"Winner: Naruto" the proctor exclaimed as the whole crowd was in shock. Naruto pulled his comrades unconscious body and walked off towards the medic bay. Once there, he laid Gaara down, placed the healing runes around his bed and, activated them.

"How are you part of four clans?" Sasuke questioned as he sat up in his hospital.

"My family," the black haired boy said vaguely as he sat down and pulled out a book on advanced medical jutsu.

"Every Uchiha clan member lived in the abandoned Uchiha district and was massacred by him," the raven haired boy growled.

"Not all," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder said as he turned a page.

"Explain," the _Sharingan_ wielder demanded glaring at his teammate.

"The news will be released after the chunin exams but, considering you wont leave me alone, I'll humor you. My great grandfather is Madara Uchiha which is how I'm an Uchiha. My great-great grandfather is Hashirama Senju making me a Senju as well. My parents are Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha and Minato Namikaze Senju. Does that answer your question, Uchiha?" Naruto explained as he pulled out a pen and started to edit things in the book while muttering to himself.

"If that's true then why was your heritage not revealed when you were born?" the raven haired boy asked.

"My mother made enemies with the Third Raikage and the Tsuchikage still holds a grudge against my dad. Now leave me alone," the Namikaze said as he flipped another page. The _Sharingan_ user huffed and laid back down.

"You've improved a lot, Gaara. To be able to create a medical jutsu on par with my own is amazing," Naruto complimented just as a frog masked ANBU appeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Lord Third and the council requested your presence in two hours," the frog masked ANBU said before disappearing in a body-flicker.

Council Chambers Two Hours Later

"What's with the urgent meeting, old man?" Naruto asked as he walked into the chambers.

"Naruto, my name is Shikaku Nara and I'm the ANBU commander. Lord Hokage explained your suggestions the shinobi council and we've all agreed that it will be put into place immediately," the Nara clan head informed him.

"I already figured this would happen," the whiskered boy said as he sat down.

"Naruto, I have a couple personal requests to ask you. Firstly, the council wants your thoughts on reforming the Police Force and lastly, I would like for you to tighten up the villages internal and external defenses as much as you can," Hiruzen requested as he slid a map of the village with certain areas circled, indicating that military structures and defenses are there. Sarutobi then pushed a stack of files over to his surrogate grandson.

"There's many things wrong with the defenses," Naruto said as he kept looking at the map.

"What do you mean?" Inoichi questioned as he walked over to the boy in question and looked at the map.

"The Police Force, ANBU HQ and, Jounin Standby Station should be near the center of the village for better accessibility. The top of the gates there should be sentry towers with sensory seals in between them. I already have clones removing the seals around the wall and replacing them with category six seals. The alternative gates should be used for trade as well instead of just another route to the village. As for the clusters of trees inside the village, it would be best to leave them be and have our enemies think they are full of traps. As for the external defenses, the boss summons have already agreed to let some of there kin live here in the surrounding forest," Naruto explained while he was pointing to every place he mentioned. Shikaku Nara gaped in awe at the strategical military brilliance that the black haired boy displayed while the rest of the shinobi council could only stare in shock.

"What about the top of the Hokage Monument?" Choza Akimichi questioned.

"That will be littered with summons as well. Now the summons will be scattered throughout the forest and will have full access to the surrounding forest in order to have an advantage over anyone who tries to attack. Moving on the the Police Force, I suggest that members of the Hyuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka and, Sarutobi clans to rotate routes within the village. This gives the new Police Force (PF) a much larger variety of battle formations. I recommend having the clan heads or, a trusted clan member, be in charge this way the paperwork is divided to make sure nobody is stuck doing it while others just enjoy themselves," the Uzumaki prince told them, once again shocking them.

"Thank you Naruto. Is there anything you want to let us know?" Sarutobi asked as he put the files away.

"Your jounin are as weak as genin. If I can beat Kakashi while he's using the _Sharingan_ then, I can beat every jounin in this village. Just because we are in a time of peace does not mean they slack off. If they want to remain jounin then they will meet me at training ground zero at the crack of dawn. If they are even one second late, I will come to your house, drag you out of bed then, proceed to kick your ass around the village, old man. If you want to keep the Leaf Village as the strongest village then heed my warning. I will make you rethink not listening to me if they are late. That goes for all of you," the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki said.

"Ox get me every jounin immediately. If they argue tell them I will demote them back to the academy," the Hokage ordered.

"What about Kakashi Hatake, Lord Third?" the ANBU asked.

"Kakashi was dealt with and the seal placed on him has been removed," Hiruzen told Ox who nodded and disappeared.

"You must have balls of steel to make such a threat to your Kage and clan heads," Hiashi stated.

"I consider Naruto as family and, since I did as much as I could for him when he was a child, I know that Naruto means business. Not only that but, he is the strongest shinobi that the Leaf has ever produced. From the reports I received during his seven year training trip and a verbal report from Naruto himself, he is stronger than the First, Second and, Fourth Hokages as well as myself and my students. That doesn't mean he is unstoppable, though. To top it off, he could destroy a village single-handedly and more than likely come back without a scratch," the aged Hokage explained.

"Can we have a verbal report on your skills, Naruto? It will help in the future if we need to place you on a team," the head of the Aburame clan asked/said.

"I am the strongest of the Ten Grand-masters. I have mastered every jutsu that the Sannin, Kurama, my clans records and my bloodlines have. Also, I created several jutsu for Wood Style and the basic five elements. I am diverse in every aspect of a shinobi and, dare I say, an expert in every area. Also, I have mastered my bloodlines to practically their full extent and only need one hand sign for majority of the jutsu I know. I hold five summoning contracts along with being able to summon eight other animals without the use of a contract, hand signs or, blood. They include: Giant Drill-Beaked Bird, Giant Multi-Headed Dog, Giant Rhino, Giant Crustacean, Giant Panda, Giant Centipede, Giant Ox and, Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon," the masked boy told them.

"A few questions: Who exactly is Kurama? How did you get five summoning contracts? Would you be willing to let others sign them?" Choza questioned looking at the boy with a raised eye brow.

"In order: Kurama is the Nine-Tails but, he's engaged and loyal to me so he wont attack the village. The four legendary contracts are part of the Uzumaki royal family, which myself and, due to being engaged to me, my fiances are the last of. The last summoning contract is the contract for foxes given to me by Kurama as an engagement gift. As for letting anybody else sign them, you can shove it up your ass. The belong to the Uzumaki royal family and will stay that way. As of right now there are only three other people who ha ve signed the contracts of their choice and they are Yagura, Kurama and Kiba," the blacksmith told the shinobi council just as the jounin of the village walked in.

"Why don't you just hand them over to Sasuke? He could put them to better use," a random jounin stated smugly.

"As if that filthy, power hungry fool will ever sign my clans contracts," the young Senju snarled.

"Why not? After all you both are part of the Uchiha clan," the same jounin pointed out.

"Only those with the blood of the Uzumaki royal family or their mates can sign them. Now shut up and pay attention. Starting tomorrow every single jounin in this village will report to training ground zero at the crack of dawn for evaluation. If you are so much of a second late, you will be stripped of your rank and sent to academy. Also, if you don't meet the requirements to be a jounin you will be put on a strict training regimen whether you like it or not. That goes for the ANBU as well," Naruto told them as he released a bit of KI to show that he means business. Several jounin tried protesting but, were silenced by the old Fire Shadow.

"This was decided by the council and myself. You have all slacked off on your training just because we are in a time of peace. That changes now. The Leaf Village is the strongest of the Five Great Villages and will remain that way. Failure to comply will result in your demotion," Hiruzen stated while raising his voice.

"Every jounin and ANBU must be at the proper level in every area of a shinobi unless you have a condition like Might Guy in which case you will broaden your horizon to areas that do not require the use of large amounts of chakra. If you do not meet my standards then you will be be put under a strict and severe regimen. As for those of you who can use chakra but, only specialize in one area you are report to Lord Hokage for further instructions and to receive your training regimen. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto said coldly.

"Sir yes sir," every jounin in the room shouted as they stood at attention. Shikaku Nara was next to speak.

"Lord Hokage, I propose that Naruto be Vice ANBU commander. He has proven that he is more than capable of leading a squad and he is a better strategist than myself," he said.

"I'll accept under the condition that I work only part-time. As you may not know, we Uzumaki don't like being away from our family for extended periods of time. I will only work inside the village unless I'm needed as reinforcements for B-ranked to S-ranked missions. Other than that, I will be busy tightening the villages defenses and analyzing the jounins and ANBUs ability," the now appointed Vice ANBU commander told him as the Hokage dismissed the jounin.

"I agree with Naruto. I also want to say that if you try to involve his family without their consent then I will personally tear down the changes that he made, resign my entire clan from being active shinobi and will leave the village. If that happens, my clan and I will be considered civilians which means we can leave the village without repercussions," Tsume finally spoke.

"I assure you that we wont involve his family unless we need to and even then we'll get their permission," the Hokage assured the Inuzuka matriarch.

"I'll need a team of your most trusted to draw a summoning seal in the forest on the Hokage Monument and the forest here, here and, here. Let them know that the seals must be hidden away so nobody but everyone here and the ANBU who place them know where they are," the young strategist explained as he marked the north, east and, west side of the outer wall surrounding the village.

"Ox, bring Yugao, Yamato, Ibiki and, Anko here immediately," the Nara ordered. Ox nodded slightly and disappeared in a body-flicker. A few minutes later, five people walked through the chamber doors.

"You called, commander?" a purple haired ANBU asked.

"Yes. This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha, he will be the Vice ANBU commander," Shikaku told them.

"Isn't he only a genin? Wait did you say Namikaze, Senju and, Uchiha?" a brown haired ANBU asked. Naruto sensed something different about his chakra and decided to find out.

"What's your name?" he asked pointing to the brunet.

"Yamato," the now named Yamato replied.

"What are your skills?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm able to use the Wood Style due to Danzo kidnapping me and experimenting on me and many other kids. I was the only one that survived. Why do you ask, Vice commander?" he man in question said/asked.

"So you have my families bloodline? Even though it's more than like a bastardized version, you are still able to control it. Now the reason you have been called here is because you four will be drawing a large summoning seal in the areas that are marked on the map. This is part of how the villages defenses and security will be tightened. Yamato and I will use our Wood Style to make sentry towers above the gates. After that, I'll head to the center of the village and create the new ANBU HQ, Police Force and, Jounin Standby Station. It will be one building, three stories tall with the Jouin Standby Station on the first floor, PF on the second and, ANBU HQ on the third. Am I clear?" the Vice commander said with authority in his voice while handing them the map.

"Yes Vice commander," Yugao said as she, Anko and, Ibiki left the chambers via body-flicker to complete their task. Naruto also disappeared in a body-flicker a reappeared in the middle of the village.

'Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu,' he thought as he put his hands in the snake sign. A moment later a long, rectangular three story building appeared. Seeing his work complete, the black haired boy made his way towards the west gate to make the sentry tower before moving to the main gate. Once he was done he went back to the council chambers.

"The sentry towers and new PF, HQ and, JSS (Jounin Standby Station) are done. Please have your clans meet at training ground seven in one hour. Ox, please alert all ANBU in the village and in the old HQ of the whereabouts to the new location and to pack up everything. Once that's done I want you to incinerate the building," Naruto ordered getting several nods before everyone left the chambers.

One Hour Later; Train Field Seven

"Lord Hokage why are we here?" a Yamanaka asked.

"That's simple. Every clan here will make up the new PF. The clan heads will be in charge and they will receive orders directly from the Hokage. You will work in groups of three as followed: the Yamanaka, Nara and, Akimichi clans will will be paired together. Next is the Hyuga, Inuzuka and, Aburame clans. And finally, the Sarutobi clan will be the last three man squad. I have copies of the patrol routes that you will be assigned and they will be changed daily as to not let our enemy familiarize themselves with our patterns. Shifts will start at 6am sharp and you will be relieved by the next squad at 2pm. That squad will patrol until 10pm where the night shift works until 6am. Each shift will get two fifteen minute breaks and a half hour break. Any questions?" the Vice commander explained.

"Yea, why are we listening to a genin?" a Hyuga questioned.

" Naruto here is the Vice ANBU commander. Any other questions? You're dismissed," the Hokage told the clans as no one spoke up.

"Before you leave, the PF is in the middle of the building on the first floor and the routes will be posted on the bulletin board next to the secretaries desk. You will be required to sign in if you want to be paid," Shikaku said before they left.

"How did you come up with all of this Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"I had to study maps of the village so I noticed several things wrong," the boy in question replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Crack of Dawn the Next Day

"It's too early to be out here. Cant we go back to bed?" a random jounin asked while yawning.

"You can leave if you want to go back to the academy. I, for one, like my jounin rank so I'm gonna work my ass of to keep," Kakashi said.

"That's the spirit Kakashi, my eternal rival," Guy shouted.

"Hmm? You say something?" the silver haired jounin questioned making Guy go into a state of depression.

"Before I explain the rules, I want you all to look around. You'll notice that many of your comrades aren't here. This is because they only specialize in one area instead of branching out. Now, the rules are simple: if you want to keep your rank as jounin or ANBU then you must be at least jounin or ANBU level in several areas. Come at me as if I were an enemy other wise you'll never stand a chance. Also, I will give you three handicaps: I will not use any of my summons, my _Rinnegan_ abilities or, my Wood Style. Those three handicaps were explained in the file you all received last night. When I decide whether you pass or fail, you will immediately go to the training posts behind me where you will tell Kurama, Kiba or, Yagura your last name and whether you passed or failed. Kiba has A-G, Yagura has H-N and, Kurama has M-Z including those with no known last name. Keep in mind that they have been informed about my expectations and will know if you lie. Begin when ready and we will stay here as long as needed," Naruto said. Several jounin rushed him with intent on ending it quickly but, the blacksmith disabled them with ease.

"Failed," he said.

"Asuma, Guy, Anko, Ibiki... lets hang back and observe. The more info we have on him the better," the masked jounin stated as his ex-student rushed at the crowd of jounin and ANBU. Some passing while most failed miserably.

"One on one or five on one?" the Uzumaki asked as he saw the remaining five jounin. Asuma stepped forward and pulled out his chakra blades. Naruto unsheathed the Masamune and Muramasa then, rushed at the bearded jounin. The sound of metal hitting rang through the air as each opponent masterfully blocked the others strike.

"No wonder you're the Vice ANBU commander but, I can tell you're holding back," the Sarutobi stated.

"I'm only using about ten percent. Anything more and I'd end up killing people by accident," Naruto said as he kicked Asuma away and made the horse hand seal.

'Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation,' the Uzumaki thought as he exhaled a sea of fire. Kakashi jumped into action and flew through hand signs.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall," he called out as he slammed his hands on the grass. In the nick of time a wall made of earth rose from the ground and blocked the sea of fire.

"We need a plan. He's testing all of our skills so we need to switch up and go at him with intent to kill. Lets retreat to forest," Ibiki explained as the five jounin retreated.

'Finally using their brains,' Naruto thought.

In the Forest

"Did everyone read the file last night? Any information on what he wont be using will be useful," the smut reading jounin said.

"According to the file, he holds the four legendary summons and the fox summons. We should all know the basics about Wood Style so I'll explain the _Rinnegan_ abilities. From what I read, the _Rinnegan_ grants the user a family of abilities collectively known as the Six Paths Technique: control over attractive and repulsive forces with the Deva Path; the ability to mechanize one's body with the Asura Path; soul extraction through the Human Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; chakra absorption through the Preta Path; and access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. He's not just testing our skills, he testing us to see if we read the mission details fully. If I had to guess I'd say that out of all the jounin present, excluding the clans that now make up the PF, only about 179 passed and, I saw only two dozen ANBU. This brings me to the conclusion that this kid means business so we need to step up our game or we'll be demoted probably to genin or worse... an academy student," Ibiki explained.

"Why did he give out the abilities of his _Rinnegan_? Most people would've kept things like that a secret," Guy questioned not understanding the Vice ANBU commanders reason.

"He revealed it for future references in case he's placed on a team of jounin and/or ANBU. Also he did it as a way to show that he trusts the village, regardless of what what it did to him," Kakashi responded. Anko, who was silent the whole time, decided to tell them her plan.

"Guy, Ibiki and, Asuma will engage him in taijutsu while Kakashi an I provide mid to long-range support. Every ten minutes we'll switch out in order to recover our chakra and stamina. Guy, I know you cant use jutsu so I picked up something that will be useful in this situation. Also, don't stick to just hand to hand, fight dirty if you need to and use any weapons that you have. The runt will more than likely be using his blades so be careful, those things are sharp and one wrong move will land you six feet under," the snake summoner told them as she handed the green spandex shinobi a couple scrolls.

"What are these?" he asked as he took them and pocketed them.

"They are similar to that girl with her hair in twin buns," she stated as the bushy brow jounin understood.

"Alright lets go, we're wasting time," Asuma said as he, Guy and, Ibiki jumped from branch to branch followed by Kakashi and Anko. The moment they reached the clearing, Guy ran ahead and jumped in the air.

"Leaf Hurricane," he shouted as he spun in mid air trying to kick the black haired boy. Naruto grabbed his leg with both hands then, tossed him at the two approaching jounin, causing them to fly back before he had to dodge a two fireballs. Deciding to change the field to something new, Naruto gathered chakra into his fist and slammed it into the ground, changing the training ground into a new, rocky terrain.

'Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave,' the blacksmith thought as he clasped his hands together in the snake seal then, expelled a large quantity of of water from his mouth.

"This is insane. That jutsu is on a level that would put even the Second Hokage to shame," Anko yelled as the five jounin jumped onto a branch to the waters surface.

'Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu,' Naruto mused mentally as he weaved through a set of hand signs. Within minutes, a thick rose up above the tree tops, covering the entire training field. The Uzumaki prince channeled lightning chakra around his body ( **not like the Raikage** ) then, expelled a small amount of wind chakra from his his chakra points, sending the lightning in every direction.

"That breeze, it was laced with chakra," Kakashi observed out loud before he and his four comrades screamed in pain as they were hit with the lightning chakra that the light breeze carried.

"Damn, this brat has four affinities? What the fuck did you teach him Kakashi?" Asuma questioned as he stopped screaming.

"I didn't teach him any of these," the scarecrow admitted.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," the Sarutobi called out, flashing through hand signs an creating a gust of wind strong enough to clear the mist. The five jounin pulled out their weapons and looked around for their opponent only to here a cough behind them.

"I wasn't even concealing my chakra yet you still couldn't find me," the young Uchiha said as he quickly unsealed his swords and blocked the Snake Mistress' downward slash. A five on one war of kenjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu and sealing jutsu broke out with the jounins using every skill they possessed to try defeat Naruto. Punches, slices, stabs, kicks, jutsu after jutsu, genjutsus, haymakers, slashes, various weapons and, seals were tossed around for the remainder of the day. The jounin, even with the several breaks the Uzumaki gave them, collapsed on the ground out of stamina and breath and battered with cuts and bruises.

"How do you have so much chakra and stamina?" Ibiki questioned while panting.

"I trained every day for the past seven years until passed out from either chakra exhaustion or over exerting myself. I had my Shadow Clones work on mastering the the five elements, my jutsu arsenal including genjutsu unique to the _Sharingan_ and those that anybody can learn, my bloodlines, combining elements to be able to use sub-elements and, sealing jutsu. Since I only get the memories from the clones, I would still have to train in those areas but, not for the usual amount of time. As for myself, I had to train in taijutsu and kenjutsu since I don't get the muscle memory from the clones. Once I've mastered everything that the Sannin, my bloodlines and, my clans had to offer, I moved on to the more difficult things which only myself and the council will know until further notice," Naruto explained as he walked over to the training post where he was kissed, hugged and, groped.

"Thanks for helping. Since I don't know all the jounin and ANBU names yet, I would've forgotten who I failed and passed. I'll meet you at home after I drop these off and give the old man a complete and detailed report," the masked boy said as he body-flickered away. Yagura, Kurama and, Kiba all all body-flickered away as well.

Namikaze Mansion

The trio appeared in a swirl of leaves and Kiba immediately ran off trying play a game of cat and mouse. Unfortunately for the the young Inuzuka, the red head was faster and caught up to him just as he entered a bedroom. Pouncing the brunet and making him fall back onto the bed, the red, slit eyed demon kissed him and grabbed his waist.

"You couldn't play along, could you?" the dog user teased as he bit Kurama's neck just as the ex-Mizukage walked in. The purple eyed shinobi stripped to his boxers and climbed in bed, kneeling next to his fiances. Before the red haired demon knew what happened, he was pushed onto the floor bye the soon-to-be Leaf shinobi.

"Sorry," he said with an innocent smile as the demon in disguise got up, stripped and, pulled Yagura's undergarments off.

'I see what they're doing,' Kiba thought as he flipped positions with Yagura and sat in his lap. Without warning, the red fang marked boy wiggled his ass making the grey haired ex-Mizukage moan softly. Taking advantage of this, Kurama spun Kiba around, bent him over slightly and, pushed his member into his mouth. Without a second thought, the Inuzuka started to suck the red haired demon slowly while riding Yagura slowly at the same time.

'This is like torture,' Yagura thought as he went put his hands on Kiba's hips only for the red head to use two of his tails, previously covered by a gentjutsu, to pin his hands down. The brunet decided to tease the jinchuuriki a bit more so he pinched, rubbed and, twisted Yagura's nipples gently making him moan louder. Being so horny and caught up in fucking each other they never Naruto walk into the room.

'Kiba's busy with Mr. Turtle so Kura it is,' Naruto thought with a slight nose bleed. Sneaking up behind the Otsutsuki, the Uzumaki reached down and squeezed his ass, making him jump a bit, turn around and pull out of Yagura who didn't seem to notice. The black haired boy stripped and got into position on the bed. Kura pounced his uke and started to fuck his brains out, pleased with the moans and begging he got. Hours after hours passed and Kurama was still pounding Naruto while Kiba was laying on the bed with Yagura thrusting slowly as he got used to it after the first half hour. By sunrise, the Inuzuka and the gray haired shinobi were out cold and the Otsutsuki was cuddling the blacksmith after finally cumming three hours before.

"Naruto, wake up. You have to finish tightening the defenses," Kurama said lightly shaking his fiance.

"Mmm? OK," the boy yawned as he kissed the red head before getting up and walking to the shower. About half an hour later, Naruto stepped out of the bathroom wearing a dark gray long t-shirt, black ANBU style pants, black combat boots, a dark gray face mask, like Kakashi's and, black finger-less gloves.

"I also have to meet at HQ, PF and, the old mans office," Naruto said before disappearing. Appearing outside of the Inuzuka compound for easier accessibility to his destinations, the blacksmith started his stroll when a group of seven Inuzuka clan members, including Tsume, walked out of the compound gate and greeted him.

"It's good to see you Naruto. Sorry for being late to the PF but, we had a clan meeting to decide what to do with the territory behind the compound," the Inuzuka clan head explained.

"I have a suggestion if you don't mind hearing it," the Otsutsuki said as the group made their way into the market district.

"We would be honored to hear your suggestion," one of the Inuzuka stated as the others nodded.

"Well, as you may or may not know, I'm planning on relocating the Namikaze compound. There's a reasons why I'm planning this. The first is that my idiot teammate tried breaching my security and taking something that doesn't belong to him. Secondly, Asuma Sarutobi's team followed me home claiming to 'see where I live'. When I tried entering the compound gates, Shikamaru Nara restrained me using his clans Shadow Possession Jutsu and they proceeded to attempt to interrogate me. Third, with Tsume's permission, I can use the extra territory to rebuild the Namikaze Mansion on a smaller, more comfortable scale and, build extra houses for the Inuzuka that are living in smaller homes. I will also give every inch of the compound grand-master level defenses even if Tsume objects to me rebuilding there. Lastly, everyone that lives within the compound walls will have access to my clans' jutsu and can take out any jutsu so long that they return it, the library will be built next to the Inuzuka library for easy access," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder explained as the group turned the corner to the main street.

"Dobe," Sasuke's voice said from behind them only to be ignored.

"I accept your offer Naruto," Tsume agreed as they entered the PF. The raven haired boy tried to enter but, was stopped by the chunin on either side of the door.

"Let me through," the S _haringan_ wielder demanded glaring at the chunin blocking his path.

"No can do. I have strict orders from Lord Hokage to only let those permitted enter," the guard stated.

"Then why did you allow that dobe to enter when I, an elite, cant?" the Uchiha questioned smugly.

"You mean Naruto Otsutsuki? You didn't hear? He's the Vice ANBU commander. Apparently Shikaku Nara recommended him due to not only his combat skills but, his strategical, tactical and, analytical prowess. From what I heard the clans say, he took one look at the map of the village and in less than ten minutes he fixed, moved and tightened the defenses. The kids a prodigy like no other," the chunin explained as Sasuke seethed and decided to wait until Naruto came out. Inside the buiding, the jounin in the Standby Station winced when they saw him as they remembered the beating he gave them. The group walked up the stairs, entering the PF.

"What can I do for you, Naruto?" the secretary, Misaki, asked as she saw the black haired boy.

"Just stopping by to drop off next weeks schedules and and sign in sheets. Also please inform the PF employees that their payments will be deposited into the accounts of their choosing. One more thing, please let them know that they will be paid bi-weekly," the boy in question replied as he handed her a file.

"Will do Naruto," Misaki said as she took the file and place it in a drawer. Heading to the third floor the _Rinne-Sharingan_ pondered how the ANBU furnished it.

"Hmm? Oh, Vice commander can I help you?" Frog asked as he saw his superior walk up the stairs.

"Is Shikaku around?" Naruto questioned as he examined the room. He noticed the some of the weapons were made by him but the rest were of poor quality and metal.

"Straight through that door, sir," the ANBU told him, pointing a door on the right. The black haired boy nodded and walked to the door. Not hearing any voices, he opened it and walked in.

"Shikaku, I need to talk to you about Shikamaru," the Otsutsuki stated, closing the door behind him.

"What about him?" the ANBU commander asked raising an eyebrow.

"About a week before the chunin exams, him and his team followed me claiming that they wanted to know where I lived. In actuality, they attempted to restrain me and tried to interrogate me with Shikamaru using Shadow Possession Jutsu," Naruto explained briefly. While the masked boy was explaining, the Nara clan head pulled out a few pieces of paper and starting writing.

"Give these to Frog and tell him to give one to Inoichi, Choza and, my wife Yoshino," the Nara said as he folded the notes separately and handed them to his Vice commander who took them before walking out of the office.

"Frog I need you to deliver these notes to three separate people: Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi and, Yoshino Nara," the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki told him as he tossed the notes towards the frog masked ANBU then made his way downstairs and out of the building. Once outside he noticed Sasuke and his loyal fangirl Sakura but, ignored them and made his way to the main gate.

"Not so fast dobe. How are you the ANBU Vice commander and not me, an elite, aren't?" the Uchiha questioned rudely.

"A recommendation by the ANBU commander himself who admitted that I'm a better strategist than he himself," the Otsutsuki said as he continued to walk.

"There's no way you're stronger than Sasuke," the pink haired kunoichi yelled getting the attention of bystanders and, one very interested Konohamaru who was being followed by his tutor, Ebisu.

"Smartest girl in the academy yet you live in a fantasy world," Naruto said as he vanished into thin air. The shinobi that were present thought it was a genjutsu until they saw a kunai at both the Uchiha's and the Haruno's throat.

"Do you see the difference between my power compared to every jounin, ANBU, the Sannin and, even Lord Hokage himself? Let me clarify since you still cant understand. I can destroy any village with a single jutsu and come back without a scratch," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ user stated making everybody, except the jounin and ANBU, go deathly white. The blacksmith resealed both his kunai and walked off, followed by his surrogate brother who thought the Uzumaki wouldn't detect him. When Naruto reached the gate, he stopped and turned around.

"You can come out Konohamaru," the black haired boy said smiling.

"Dang it boss, I cant hide from you," the Sarutobi said as he walked out from his hiding spot with a sheepish grin.

"You underestimate me Konohamaru. What can I do for you?" the Otsutsuki questioned as he and his surrogate little brother walked out of the gate and into the forest.

"Just thought I'd see if the rumors about you being the Vice ANBU commander are true. Boss, what's this giant black circle?" the young boy questioned as he climbed over a large tree root and saw a seal drawn on the ground.

"Hmm? That's a summoning seal that I had some of the other ANBU draw," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder explained as he created three clones.

"Woah," the youngest Sarutobi yelled as he poked one of the clones surprised when his finger touched it. The clone smiled and ruffled the boys hair.

"The other seals are marked on the maps," the masked boy said as he pulled out three folded maps and handed them to the clones before watching them leave. Naruto walked over to the seal, bit his thumb, flashed through hand signs and, slammed his somewhat bloodied hand on the seal.

'Summoning Jutsu,' he thought as multiple plumes of smoke appeared around them. When the smoke cleared, more than three dozen white tigers size of dire wolves were surrounding. With a slight nod, the tigers scattered into the forest, some of them making their home on the Hokage Monument.

"Can you teach me that?" Konohamaru asked as he jumped up and down.

"You need better chakra control to be able to summon even one of my comrades," Naruto said as a medium sized, russet colored dragon landed next to the Sarutobi making him run behind his older brother.

'My apologies young one, I did not mean to scare you. Naruto, many of us are wondering what our orders are,' the the russet said bowing her head slightly.

"Chiharu, if anyone with a malicious intent approaches the village, please subdue them and spike your chakra. You'll need a chain of command to keep in touch with the others. Do you have anyony in mind?" the blacksmith questioned as Konohamaru slowly walked up to Chiharu and started to pet her.

'Hikaru, Hitomu, Reiko and myself shall be the four leaders of our battalions as we were in the summon realm. May I ask the purpose for the chain of command?' the russet dragon asked politely as she covered the young Sarutobi with her wing.

"If any of you believes that an enemy is stronger than even the commanders themselves then, you, Hitomu, Reiko and, Hikaru should spike your chakra starting with the area that the enemy is attacking from. Also, the forest surrounding the village is your territory so by all means make it feel like home. Please relay that info to rest of the summons, Chiharu," Naruto said as he tossed the dragon a medium sized treat and motioned for Konohamaru to follow him,

'You truly are the last of the royal Uzumaki family,' she thought before relaying everything the black haired boy told her to the rest of her comrades.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _Flashback: Night After Chunin Exams Preliminary_

 _"You called, Lord Homura, Lady Koharu?" a figure questioned as he bowed respectfully to the ex-elders._

 _"We have an important mission for you. You are to sneak into Kakashi Hatake's home and apply this seal onto his person. Here are the blueprints," the know named Homura said as he handed the mysterious person a slip of paper with a seal drawn on it. The figure nodded and disappeared in a body-flicker._

 _Kakashi's Home_

 _A figure dressed in all black silently made their way into their targets home and made his way towards the bedroom marked on the map. Once there, the mysterious intruder made their way towards a slumbering Kakashi and started to apply the seal given to him. The silver haired jounin, who was given a medium dose of sleeping medication just weeks before, was sleeping like a baby. After about twenty minutes, the unknown person left their targets house as silently as they entered, erased any evidence indicating an intrusion and, made their way towards the rendezvous point to report the success of their mission._

 _Flashback End_

Hokage's Office

"How can I help you, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked as the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder entered his office.

"Konohamaru brought some interesting information to my attention about his tutor. I was wondering if I can see the monthly reports that Ebisu has been giving you," Naruto explained. The aged Hokage opened one of his drawers, pulled out a file and slid it across his desk. The black haired boy picked it up and skimmed through it noting that there was false information.

"What is it?" Sarutobi questioned seeing the frown on his surrogate grandsons face.

"This says that Konohamaru has been taught chakra and taijutsu but, thats inaccurate. His physique is quite slim for someone who has been taught taijutsu and his chakra reserves are low academy student. If Ebisu has been training him for more than six months and drilling chakra control and hand-to-hand combat into Konohamaru like the reports claim then, he should have have at least mid to high academy student reserves if not low genin reserves. Also, he would be a bit more physically built. Ebisu's reports claim that he drills taijutsu into your grandson from 6:30am to 4pm for five days with breaks then the next week switches to chakra control. Tiger please get Ebisu and Konohamaru. They should be at training ground 18," Naruto explained as he sat down. The hidden ANBU vanished without a word. Ten minutes later a swirl of wind and leaves appeared next to the blacksmith.

"You called Lord Hokage?" the special jounin asked not noticing the Otsutsuki.

"Konohamaru can you tell me exactly what you told Naruto about your training?" the Fire Shadow questioned as he gazed at the youngest Sarutobi.

"I told boss that the only thing I learned since Ebisu-sensei started taching me was history and that if he would listen to me for five minutes, Ebisu-sensei would know that we are learning the history of the village in the academy. Ebisu-sensei also keeps rambling on about shortcuts to becoming Hokage," the young Sarutobi explained.

"Mind explaining your reports, jounin?" the black haired boy asked coldly as he threw the file onto the desk.

"What's a mere genin doing looking at those documents? Besides I don't have to explain myself to a ruffian," Ebisu exclaimed as he glared at Naruto.

"Hold your tongue, Ebisu. That's the Vice ANBU commander you're speaking to," Tiger stated.

"Explain why you put false information in your reports," Hiruzen demanded.

"I have no reasonable answer, Lord Hokage," the sun-glass wearing man replied.

"From this point on, you are relieved of your position as Konohamaru's tutor. I will forgive you this one time for writing false reports. You're dismissed," the Sarutobi clan head stated. Ebisu bowed and walked out of the office, giving the masked boy a death look.

"Grandpa, I want boss to be my new sensei," Konohamaru stated with a huge grin.

"Naruto is busy with the village defenses and ANBU work. He wont have time to train you. I'm sorry Konohamaru," Hiruzen said as his grandson frowned.

"Actually, the defenses are finished and I can send a clone in to do the paperwork I receive. Also, the summons that are in the forest outside of the village are making it feel like home so in about a week every shinobi will will have to get used to the new terrain. I can arrange for some of the my comrades to show them around. As for merchants, representative or, other Kage, I recommend that a shinobi or summon guide them so they don't get lost," Naruto explained as he stood up.

"The summons will be changing the terrain? Can I have an idea of what it'll look like?" the Hokage questioned.

"The tortoises will alter the terrain based on whether they have a water or earth affinity but, some will probably live in areas set up by the other summons due to them being able to live several different habitats. The white tigers will use a secret jutsu to make the entire forest have a tropical climate and some may even turn areas into swamps. The dragons like to burrow underground and some like to use earth jutsu to to alter the terrain to provide shelter for themselves, the tigers and, the tortoises. They do this because some of them like caves better than underground burrows. Now the phoenixes are a bit tricky because they can adapt to any terrain. People think phoenixes are affiliated with only fire but, that's false. Like their comrades, they can have one or more affinities and in rare cases, none at all. Depending on their main affinity, if they have one, they like to live in bodies of water, caves and hidden in trees or, tall grass. Those that live in trees or tall grass usually have a wind or fire affinities," the Vice ANBU commander explained.

"I've never heard anything as amazing as that. To be able to change an entire terrain to their advantage. The most a shinobi could do is maybe several kilometers," Sarutobi stated as he packed his pipe with tobacco.

"Getting back to the topic of training Konohamaru. I'll do it but, he will not be trained in just one or two areas. Any student of mine will broaden their horizon and learn not only taijutsu and ninjutsu but also kenjutsu and genjutsu. If they wish to be trained in other shinobi areas then I will add it to their regimen. Also, my training is a bit severe and strict," the Otsutsuki said making the Hokage pale a little.

"Just don't kill him or any of your future students. Is there anything else?" the aged Fire Shadow questioned lighting his pipe.

"With your permission I would like to also take Udon and Moegi under my wing. They have potential to become the new Sannin with the proper training," Naruto stated.

"Agreed," Hiruzen replied.

"Go get Moegi and Udon then meet me at the Inuzuka compound," the Vice ANBU commander said to the brunet haired boy before disappearing in a swirl of wind and leaves. A few moments later, Naruto appeared at the gates of the Inuzuka compound.

"I'm expecting three academy students to show up within the hour. If you see Konohamaru Sarutobi followed by an orange haired girl and a boy with large round glasses then let them through," the masked boy stated as he walked into the compound gates and made his way towards the back of the compound. Once there he formed three hand signs.

'Wood Style: Serial Pillar House Jutsu,' he thought. Roots sprouted out of the ground and created multiple houses. Naruto stopped the jutsu when they reached the already built houses, turned around and, flew through five more signs.

'Wood Style: Four-Pillar House Jutsu,' he thought to himself as roots once again rose up from the ground and formed a decent sized house. Once everything was settled, the masked boy made his way to the Namikaze Mansion to pack everything, burn the Mansion down and, destroy the defenses.

New Namikaze Mansion 30 Minutes Later

"Summoning Jutsu," Naruto whispered biting his thumb, going through hand seals and, slamming his hand on the ground. A small plume of smoke appeared and disappeared a sec later revealing a small messenger phoenix.

'You called Naruto?' the phoenix asked as it flew onto the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielders shoulder.

"Yea. Since you're a tracker and messenger, I need you to find Tsunami, Yagura, Kiba and, Kurama. Tsunami should be with her son and Kiba somewhere near the west gate. Tell them that I relocated the Mansion to the Inuzuka compound," the blacksmith said. The phoenix took off as fast as a lightning bolt and started tracking down its targets just as Konohamaru, Moegi and, Udon ran up to the masked boy.

"Boss what are you gonna teach? Is it a cool ninjutsu or something?" the brunet boy asked with excitement.

"Calm down Konohamaru. No, I wont be teaching you any jutsu until you can control your chakra better. Today, we're going to the Kei's Weapon Shop to get some training gear and a practice weapon for each of you. I know they will be teaching this in the academy but, I plan to become an academy teacher in my spare time so I can teach the students about the subjects that other teachers may not know about," Naruto explained as he and his three students started making their way towards the market district.

"How are we supposed to become awesome shinobi if we don't learn anything?" the Sarutobi whined.

"Boss, what kind of training gear and weapon are we getting?" Moegi questioned as the exited the Inuzuka compound.

"Chakra weights, blunted kunai and, blunted shuriken. As for the weapon, you will pick something that feels natural when you handle it. You will not pick a weapon just because it looks or powerful. A weapon, like a sword, is an extension of your body. If you cant move in synchronization with your weapon, which will be similar to a partner in terms, then you will have a difficult time mastering it," the masked boy explained as they turned onto the main street.

"What weapons can you use, boss?" Udon asked, finally speaking.

"I'm a swordsman but, I am also proficient with various other types of weapons such as senbon, trench knives and, bo staves. If you can diversify your arsenal into multiple areas then you'll have plenty of aces up your sleeve," the _Rinne-Sharingan_ wielder told them as they entered Kei's shop.

"Naruto, it's good to see you. Is there anything I can help you with?" Kei asked as he walked up to his business partner.

"I need twenty-seven sets of beginner training gear including the full set of thirty pound chakra weights. You three go to the last isle and find a weapon that feels natural to you," Naruto told them as the shop owner pulled out everything he requested.

"What's with all the gear? You teaching at the academy or something?" Kei questioned as he placed everything on the counter.

"I'm planning on teaching year two when I'm not training Moegi, Udon and, Konohamaru. As well as sealing in year three and medical jutsu in year four. I'll let the other instructors teach the basics of what they are assigned to and the jounin sensei can pick up from there," the black haired boy explained.

"Boss we're finished," Udon yelled as the trio held up their weapons.

"Hmm, I figured Konohamaru would do best with a bo staff considering his grandfather uses one as well but, Moegi and Udon surprised me. Moegi chose bracelets that can turn into tight-fitted gloves made out of chakra metal. You will still be able to use jutsu and enhance your strength. Channel some chakra into them to see if they feel right," Naruto explained. The orange haired girl nodded and channeled her chakra into the bracelets. A second later they did exactly what the masked boy said they would.

"They feel perfect boss," she said punching the air a few times.

"That's good to hear. Now to turn them back into their original form just stop your chakra flow. Udon you have a pair of unique daggers also made of chakra metal . They are a a close to mid-range weapon that can expel fire and wind chakra. They can be hardened with earth chakra with enough training. Now, Konohamaru has a basic bo staff that can also be used offensively and defensively in close and mid-range combat. I can apply some seal onto it depending on your affinity or affinities. Combined with ninjutsu, medical jutsu and, genjutsu, you would be a well-rounded team," the blacksmith explained while paying for everything.

"Boss, what styles will you teach us?" the snot nosed boy questioned as he gave the blunt daggers a quick swing before putting them in their sheath and attaching them to his waist.

"Hmm, obviously bojutsu for Konohamaru but, as for you two I think it's best that you make your own style. As far as I know, Udon's weapon doesn't have a style so this will be the perfect time to make one that will suit your physique. Moegi, would you rather learn a style that has been passed down through generations or, like Udon, make one that best fits your physique?" Naruto asked.

"If I want to surpass my idol, Lady Tsunade, then I think I have to have the element of surprise and create my own but, also learn other styles in case the enemy finds any openings in my created taijutsu style," the orange haired girl said as her friends nodded in agreement.

"Before we leave I want each of you to grab a set of the chakra weights and put them on in the changing rooms. It doesn't which one you choose because they're all thirty pounds," the Uzumaki prince told them as they each grabbed a set, not bothering to complain and, shot off towards the changing rooms.

"You're gonna work them to the bone aren't you?" Kei asked leaning on the counter.

"You know me so well for somebody who has only known for a couple months," the black haired boy stated with a chuckle as he sealed the remaining items into an empty scroll.

"If you're anything like the rumors say about your mother, then you wont give them any slack," the shop keeper replied shaking his head as he started reminiscing the past. The trio of academy students dragged themselves back towards the counter.

"They have a lot of potential. With the right training, they can be a force to be reckoned with. How many copies of the beginner sealing kits do have?" Naruto asked as he placed the scroll into one of his pockets.

"I have about a hundred more or less," Kei stated.

"I'll take them all and every weapon you have in the last isle. I would also like to make a contract between the Otsutsuki clan and your shop, nullifying our current agreement," Naruto stated as he pulled out a scroll and placed it on the counter then, walked to the last isle where he proceeded to gather the weapons. Once done, the black haired boy returned to the counter and placed the weapons down.

"Can I help you?" Kei asked the customer that entered while calculating the total cost for everything the whiskered boy is purchasing.

"No but, he can," an arrogant voice spoke.

"You three go home and meet me at my place tomorrow after the academy. Keep your weights on unless you're showering. When you're used to the weights, I'll add the same seals that I use to increase my speed," the Vice ANBU commander said.

"Yes Naruto-sensei," the three students said in unison as they slowly made their way home.

"Send a messenger when you need a restock," Naruto said as he made his way out of the store and towards his compound.

"Don't ignore me loser," Sasuke yelled as he followed his ex-teammate.

'Time to head back to the old mans office. Yagura's citizenship and enrollment into the shinobi ranks should be approved by now and the summons should be done altering the terrain around the outskirts of the village,' the whiskered boy thought as he looked up and noticed a messenger bird circling above him. Not wasting any time, the Vice commander vanished in a body-flicker, leaving a seething Uchiha to storm off to find Kakashi.

"You called, old man?" the black haired boy questioned as he appeared in the Hokage's office.

"I need you to be the temporary jounin sensei of team eight. Due to the training regimen that Kurenai is doing, I decided that she should get her ninjutsu and taijutsu to at least that of a chunin before returning as team eights sensei. This will be treated as B-rank mission due to the length of it being unknown," Hiruzen explained.

"I understand. I have a few things I want to talk to about before I leave. The first thing I want to ask you is the status of Yagura's paperwork to become a citizen and a registered shinobi. Also, the summons should be done altering the terrain so I suggest, starting with the academy students and genin then working up through the ranks, we have the shinobi familiarize themselves with the new terrain," Naruto explained his idea.

"In order: Yes I just got his paperwork and as this morning he is a shinobi and citizen of the village. It took a while because we were preparing for he exams. I'll have an ANBU send a message to every chunin, jounin and, ANBU about the trip. Once the jounin sensei are notified they will inform their squads and the students and genin, including Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara who I have decided to promote, will gather at the west gate tomorrow morning," the old Fire Shadow replied as he signaled one of the hidden ANBU.


	13. Prologue: Story future

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Hey guys,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"I'm back and this time I am ALTERING and MERGING my two fanfics. The reason for this is to balance out the OP problem in Naruto Otsutsuki while incorporating aspects I had not uploaded from Elemental Dragon. With this merge comes a big change... Naruto may or may not have a bloodline or two. This all depends on what aspects I decide to put in place. However, he will still have the Fox Contract (the other four I used, I found out are a bit overrated imo). Now I want you the reader to give your opinion: should Naruto have a bloodline? If so what should it be? If you cannot decide, thats fine. I have a few options that I need help deciding on. The options are: Sharingan, Wood Style, Alchemic. The one or ones with the most votes in total (including those who voted in pm) will be entered into story. This does not mean that those three are the only options./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Once again I need help deciding whether Naruto should have the Sharingan, Wood Style, Alchemic, multiple and or all of them or none of them. Vote ends whenever I get the first few rewrites done and posted./p 


	14. Prologue part 2

Hey guys,

Just a quick fyi: i know not many have voted so I'll keep it up for another 24hrs. If this is a bit fast i apologize, but if Naruto does end up with a bloodline, theres two options: have the hokage be informed which includes the council or have naruto hide it for as long as possible (a reveal in one of the beginning chapters maybe) opinions? comments?

also if its a tie between multiple bloodlines, I'll come up with something ;) maybe he'll have all maybe he'll have similar ones. who knows?


End file.
